Aldéran 3 : La voix du sang
by iloveharlock
Summary: Si Aldéran pensait que sa vie était compliquée, ce n'était rien à côté de ce qui l'attendait, ne pouvant désormais plus renier son héritage génétique
1. Chapter 1

**1****.**

Aldéran éteignit son ordinateur et prit sur le dossier de son fauteuil un long manteau d'un noir de suie doublé de rouge vif.

- Tous au Van d'Interception ! jeta Melgon Doufert qui avait traversé le plateau pour se diriger vers la zone où se trouvait les bureaux des membres de son Unité. Je vous brieferai durant le trajet.

- Je devais partir tôt, aller chercher ma cadette à l'Etude de son école, marmonna Aldéran.

- Je n'avais pas oublié que tu m'en avais prévenu ce matin. J'ai appelé Laured qui te remplacera et la gardera jusqu'à ce que nous ayions fini. Tu as juste le temps de téléphoner à l'école pour leur dire qui vient chercher ta petite sœur.

Le jeune homme inclina positivement la tête.

Dix minutes plus tard, dans le froid glacial d'un automne précocement rigoureux, l'Unité Anaconda quittait l'immeuble qu'occupait entièrement le Bureau AZ37 de la Police Spéciale.

* * *

Yélyne Morvik au volant, en liaison avec Jelka Ourosse demeurée au Bureau pour servir de relai entre toutes les sources d'informations, Melgon quitta le siège passager pour se rendre à l'arrière du van où se trouvaient le très jeune Soreyn Romdall et Aldéran Skendromme.

- Je viens d'avoir Darys Lougar au téléphone. Il râle ferme d'être justement en jour de congé et de ne pouvoir être de l'Intervention qui va bouter dehors les Marchands d'Esclaves ! Aldie, ça va ?

- Laured, il va…

- Tu peux lui faire confiance, assura le Lieutenant de l'Unité Anaconda. Mon fiancé ramènera la petite Eryna chez nous et ils nous y attendront.

- Ce n'était pas ça, je sais que ton ami saura s'occuper de ma petite sœur. Mais, elle va pester : je lui avais promis d'aller avec elle lui acheter une grosse peluche, avant qu'on aille récupérer Torko chez mon aîné ! Et, là, je doute que tout soit terminé avant la fermeture des Centres Commerciaux.

- Tu lui en offriras deux ! Voire trois, vu qu'après avoir stoppé ici le sillage humiliant de ces Marchands, je compte bien vous emmener fêter ça !

- Pitié, pas le karaoké ! fit mine de se lamenter Aldéran en passant la main dans sa chevelure d'un roux flamboyant, ses prunelles bleu marine brillant doucement.

- Oh si ! ricana Soreyn qui n'était pas loin de fêter ses vingt ans. Cette fois, tu n'y couperas pas ! On veut t'entendre chanter !

Aldéran haussa les épaules, moqueur.

- Avec un peu de chance, si je me fais descendre tout à l'heure, j'éviterai de devoir monter sur scène…

- … et de nous casser prévisiblement les oreilles ! compléta Melgon. Je doute cependant que tu coures le moindre risque. Tu prendras ta position de sniper et tu nous couvres tous, d'accord ?

- A tes ordres, fit le jeune homme, sans plus plaisanter.

* * *

Depuis plusieurs années, la sinistre réputation des Marchands d'Esclaves s'était répandue à travers l'univers et ils avaient fini par atteindre l'Union Galactique qui était un des plus grands groupes d'alliances d'Etats, sa stabilité et sa paix – en général – établie en moins de quelques décennies !

Les Marchands avaient été signalés sur Radel six mois auparavant et, invisible en orbite, leur véritable flotte avait « emmagasiné » la marchandise à mesure que l'on signalait les disparitions non résolues sur tout le territoire !

De galactopole en galactopole, les informations avaient été relayées, jusqu'au moment où les Marchands étaient arrivés à RadCity où toutes les Unités d'Intervention de la Police Spéciale avaient été mobilisées avec pour ordre de les arrêter, avec carte blanche en ce qui concernait les moyens pour atteindre le but de la mission.

Et, le dernier groupe signalé dans la galactopole allait être appréhendé par l'Unité Anaconda !

**2.**

Retranchés dans le Port de RadCity, un bras artificiel ayant été créé pour le relier au fleuve, les Marchands d'Esclaves avaient formé une sorte de cercle avec leurs tous-terrains et semblaient attendre de pied ferme ceux qui venaient les mettre hors d'état de nuire, leur bloquant, pour l'instant, toute voie de sortie !

En position sur une grue, dans le viseur de son fusil de haute précision, Aldéran pouvait voir ses équipiers s'approcher tandis qu'il surveillait aussi les faits et gestes de leurs ennemis.

« Qu'ils menacent seulement un seul des membres de l'Unité, et je les dégomme comme au tir à pipes ! ».

* * *

Alors que d'autres Unités, parties de leurs Bureaux plus lointains, rejoignaient le lieu, derrière leur individuel bouclier de protection presque aussi grand qu'eux, Melgon et son équipe s'étaient avancés.

- Vous êtes cernés ! aboya le Lieutenant de la Spéciale. Rendez-vous, cela vaudra mieux !

- Mais bien sûr, comme si nous étions des oisillons tombés du nid. On dirait qu'en dépit de toutes ces années, vous ignorez totalement à qui vous avez affaire ! Au fait, de quels renforts parlez-vous ? rétorqua sèchement Hugan Ten Vorkel l'Esclavagiste, au teint gris, chauve comme presque tous les siens - vêtus de combinaisons spatiales étaient une véritable armure sur laquelle les balles ricochaient, de lourdes bottes magnétiques aux pieds.

Une balle se fichant dans le sol à moins d'un centimètre de sa haute chaussure, l'Esclavagiste comprit que – en partie – son ennemi n'avait pas menti – mais il n'était pas né de la dernière pluie et lui aussi avait pris ses renseignements, depuis longtemps !

Hugan vrilla ses prunelles d'un rose foncé dans celles grises du Chef de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Si tu étais en véritable position de force, cela ferait un moment que les Agents d'Intervention nous seraient tombés sur le poil ! J'ai donc la confirmation qu'il n'y a que tes hommes, dont cette femme et ce gamin ! Dès lors, je doute que tu puisses m'empêcher de rejoindre ma flottille, nous allons repartir pour notre planète, avec notre cargaison !

- Mes ordres vont en sens contraire. Je vous somme une dernière fois de vous rendre à nous. Et, vous avez aussi constaté que mon sniper a le tir dans le sang !

Le Marchand d'Esclave partit dans un rire bruyant, mais nullement vulgaire, juste celui d'un meneur en pleine connaissance de ses capacités, de son intelligence et des êtres sous ses ordres.

- Doufert Melgon, policier brillant mais sans imagination et servi par la chance. Skendromme Aldéran, policier au grand avenir, intelligent mais rebelle à tout et forçant la chance, récita-t-il. Deux poules mouillées, au fond ! Je vais d'ailleurs vous le prouver en quittant ce sol sans être inquiété, pas plus qu'un seul de mes Récolteurs !

Melgon porta la main gauche à son casque, faisant mine de régler une ultime fois les capteurs de sa visière.

* * *

Aldéran sourit, carnassier.

« A tes ordres, Melgon. Je vais faire taire ce baratineur et j'espère que leur organisation est celle des insectes et donc qu'une fois le leader à terre… ».

Tournant soudain le dos aux membres de l'Unités Anaconda, Hugan Ten Vorkel se dirigea vers un des tous-terrains et en ouvrit la portière arrière.

Poignets entravés, de l'adhésif sur la bouche, Laured et Eryna tressaillirent quand le froid mordant envahit le véhicule.

* * *

- Tu n'as ni le sens de l'honneur, et encore moins celui du respect des ordres de ta hiérarchie ! siffla Hugan Ten Vorkel, au volant de son tous-terrains, s'étant un instant arrêté à hauteur du Lieutenant de l'Unité Anaconda.

- Tu relâcheras tes otages, une fois à ta navette ?

- Non, j'ai menti, évidemment ! Je les emmène : ils seront ma sauvegarde jusqu'à ce que je quitte les Frontières de cet Union ! ricana le Marchand d'Esclaves.

- Tu les tueras…

- Bien sûr ! C'est dans ma nature, tout comme il est dans la tienne de baisser les armes devant des otages ! Vous, les soi-disant représentants de l'Ordre, êtes si prévisibles, programmés, quasi lobotomisés pour toujours vous coucher et perdre !

- Je vais te…

- Rien du tout ! Ta Juridiction se limite à une toute petite partie de cette galactopole. Pour moi, l'espace est infini, la liberté absolue et j'y fais ma loi, rien ni personne ne peut m'empêcher de vivre ma vie ! A moins que tu n'aies un vaisseau, et l'immunité absolue, je te laisse sur ce sol !

* * *

- Il a ma petite sœur ! vitupéra Aldéran qui, son fusil toujours à la main, ne tenant plus en place.

- Et mon ami… tint à faire remarquer Melgon dont la mine était sombre et défaite.

- Oui, ton fiancé et ma cadette. Et, ce Ten Vorkel, tu l'as laissé…

Melgon serra les poings, tenté de souffleter les joues roses – dont la gauche était traversée par une balafre – de son jeune subordonné, mais comprenant au premier point les inquiétudes qu'il pouvait ressentir et que lui-même partageait, il s'abstint !

- Les otages avant tout, finit-il par énoncer. Un de mes premiers préceptes… Sûrement pas ceux du SiGIP, sinon cette Police des Polices n'aurait pas ce « palmarès » à son actif si elle respectait la vie, quelle qu'elle soit ! Je suis, moi, fidèle, à mes enseignements et, puisque tu fais partie de mon Unité, tu dois t'y conformer !

- Ils ont emmenés ma petite sœur !

- J'ai prévenu tous les Patrouilleurs Spatiaux, ainsi que les vaisseaux Wirds Surveillants les plus proches, informa Jelka depuis sa Centrale de Communications. La flottille des Marchands d'Esclaves ne passera pas !

- Mensonges ! rugit alors Aldéran. Melgon, tu les as laissés partir, et ils tueront leurs otages, un point c'est tout ! Il faut les poursuivre et les arrêter !

- Ten Vorkel avait raison sur un point : la Juridiction… Je n'ai aucun pouvoir à quelques distances du Bureau… Et puis, aucun d'entre-nous n'a un vaisseau !

- A bord ! siffla Aldéran qui, sans attendre de réponse ou de contrordre, s'était dirigé vers le Van d'Interception et s'était mis au volant, enfonçant le bouton du contact pour activer la puissance du lourd véhicule.

Ses collègues de l'Unité Anaconda ne purent que monter à l'arrière alors que le jeune homme démarrait sur les chapeaux de roues.


	2. Chapter 2

**3****.**

- Où va-t-on ?

- Où nous emmène-t-il ?

- Nous venons de quitter RadCity…

Melgon serra les poings.

- Yélyne, tu y arrives ?

- Impossible d'ouvrir le panneau de séparation, Aldéran l'a verrouillé de son côté !

- Et le faire sauter n'est pas une bonne idée, marmonna Soreyn. Ca pulvériserait le Van !

- Suffit avec les suggestions idiotes ! Aldéran, je te somme de répondre ! jeta le Capitaine de l'Unité dans l'interphone.

Mais le jeune homme gardant le silence, Melgon sentit vraiment la moutarde lui monter au nez !

- Jelka, depuis ta Centrale de Communications, tu peux prendre le contrôle du Van ?

- Non… Enfin, je devine que tu penses à lâcher le gaz soporifique, mais si je fais ça, je ne peux contrôler le véhicule et vous quitterez la Voie Rapide pour vous écraser sur le premier obstacle.

- On dirait qu'on n'a pas d'autre choix que de le laisser nous amener là où il l'a décidé…

* * *

Tout en conduisant, Aldéran n'en menait pas large. Il avait réagi dans l'impulsivité la plus absolue, un souvenir lui étant soudain revenu, précis et en même temps tellement inconcevable qu'il se demandait s'il n'avait pas halluciné…

Mais là, il se demandait bien ce qu'il allait pouvait faire, et comment.

Il n'avait qu'une seule certitude : les membres de son Unité ne pouvaient rien faire pour l'atteindre, l'arrêter, au moins avant qu'il n'aie atteint sa destination, c'était une faible satisfaction !

Le Van de l'Unité d'Intervention avait roulé pendant plus d'une heure, à pleine vitesse, sirène hurlante, sur la Voie Rapide.

Après l'avoir quittée, Aldéran s'était dirigé vers les montagnes toutes proches, avait emprunté le Tunnel du Chod.

Ayant au moins réussi à détourner l'antenne-satellite, Melgon et ses équipiers pouvaient suivre le trajet emprunté par le jeune homme.

Ils n'avaient aucune idée de l'endroit où il les emmenait. Et ils sursautèrent davantage quand il bifurqua vers une galerie pourtant annoncée condamnée !

Après avoir franchi ce qui ressemblait à un opercule d'énergie, les lumières s'étaient automatiquement activées, balisant le parcours.

Dix minutes avaient encore été nécessaires avant que le Van ne ralentisse devant de hautes portes qui s'ouvrirent lentement.

Aldéran descendit du véhicule, alla frapper au battant arrière.

- J'aimerais autant que vous ne me dégommiez pas à vue si je vous laisse sortir !

- Je ne te promets rien, Aldéran. N'aggrave cependant pas ton cas !

Avec un petit ricanement, le jeune homme ouvrit, tournant le dos à ses équipiers pour avancer dans ce qui ressemblait à un hangar de dimension colossale !

La structure métallique quadrillée qui se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres de hauteur et couvrait aussi toutes les parois pour former un étrange dôme, jetèrent soudain une lueur crue alors que juste derrière Aldéran, Melgon se demandait bel et bien quelle réaction avoir !

- Quelqu'un voulait un vaisseau ? ironisa le jeune homme. J'espère que le _Lightshadow_ vous agréera car je n'ai rien d'autre !

* * *

Le vaisseau paraissait gigantesque : long, effilé et pourtant dégageant une impression de puissance, deux ailes formant un angle brisé à leurs extrémités lui conféraient un équilibre parfait, la proue était tout en finesse se terminant en une sorte de fourche à deux dents dissymétriques, la tour de commandement s'élevait en une sorte de pyramide tronquée et la proue était massive sans pour autant alourdir l'ensemble ! La coque était de métal luisant, bicolore, d'une majorité de teinte cerise avec du gris lumineux pour les protubérances, extrémités et le ventre un peu gonflé de cette ahurissante structure. Comme si l'ensemble n'était pas suffisamment impressionnant, quatre tourelles de canons étaient alignées de la proue à la tour, deux autres côte à côte au-dessus de la poupe et trois dômes arrondis laissaient également apparaître les bouches des canons sous le ventre. Enfin, d'immenses têtes de mort frappaient les flancs du vaisseau.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? s'étrangla Melgon. A qui est-il, que fait-il là ?

- C'est le _Lightshadow_, répété patiemment Aldéran. Il est sorti d'un chantier naval de _Skendromme Industry_ il y a quelques années déjà. Et, comme on ne savait où le mettre…

- C'est un vaisseau pirate ? interrogea Soreyn.

- On le dirait bien, jeta Aldéran alors que les cylindres hydrauliques faisaient s'abaisser une passerelle sous le vaisseau. Venez, il faut rattraper Ten Vorkel et sa flottille !

- Mais, un équipage, un capitaine ! ? protesta Yélyne.

- Le _Lightshadow_ est entièrement automatisé. Une copie des fichiers d'un autre ordinateur lui donne son autonomie. Nous n'aurons pas à faire quoi que ce soit… Et, de toute façon, nous n'y connaissons rien !

Le tapis roulant avait amené l'Unité Anaconda jusqu'à la colonne d'un ascenseur et elle y prit place.

- Arrêt au 4ème étage, pria Aldéran. Vous, attendez-moi là-haut, sur la Passerelle.

* * *

Le vaste appartement était lumineux, moderne, les couleurs vives des coussins et autres rideaux tranchant avec le gris et le blanc du sol et des murs.

Dans la chambre également, la couette carmin du lit double était la seule touche chaleureuse.

- Je pensais que tu ne viendrais jamais, Aldie.

- Je dois avouer que j'avais oublié jusqu'à l'existence du _Lightshadow_, Toshiro. Alors, c'est vraiment un clone de toi qui est dans le Grand Ordinateur ?

- Un clone électronique, tu peux le voir ainsi, bien que ce soit techniquement infiniment plus complexe ! Il y a aussi une copie de la mémoire de l'humain que je fus, mise à jour régulièrement depuis toutes ces années en liaison avec la Sphère de Communications où se trouve mon âme. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi tu es là en revanche, mais avant toute chose, j'ai un cadeau pour toi. Ouvre la boîte, sur le lit.

Plutôt haute, en bois roux, le jeune homme fit claquer les clips de métal qui fermaient ce qui semblait être le compartiment supérieur.

Sur le velours doré, l'arme était longue, en métal et crosse de bois, évoquant dans sa forme un antique pistolet mais avec la mortelle efficacité de la technologie moderne même si des stries indiquaient qu'il n'était pas flambant neuf !

- Qu'est-ce c'est, Toshy ?

- Un cosmogun. Tu verras, c'est une arme fabuleuse, même si j'espère que tu n'auras pas à t'en servir. Dans l'espace, c'est plus utile et efficace que ton revolver !

- Mais, où veux-tu que je case cet immense cosmotruc ?

- Cosmogun ! Ouvre le second compartiment.

Là, enroulé sur lui-même, Aldéran découvrit un ceinturon de fin cuir brun auquel un long étui était fixé, et sur la boucle couleur d'or, était gravé le symbole pirate déjà aperçu dans l'ascenseur et les couloirs.

- Il sent encore la cire, il n'a jamais été porté, constata-t-il. Toshy, je m'apprête à une course-poursuite, pas à me charger d'une arme dont je ne me suis jamais servi !

- Fais-moi confiance, Aldie. Ne pense qu'à ta poursuite, moi je prépare le vaisseau au décollage !

Ayant ôté l'arme de service de sa ceinture, Aldéran avait passé le ceinturon à ses hanches, l'étui du cosmogun reposant le long de sa cuisse autour de laquelle il clipsa la bride.

Ses prunelles d'un bleu sombre captèrent un reflet dans les miroirs des armoires qui lui renvoyèrent sa silhouette.

- Etrange… Anachronique sur les bords… Mais cela a son charme…

Le jeune homme fixa longuement son reflet : grand et mince, tout en noir comme il s'était habillé au matin, seule la doublure écarlate de son ample manteau noir comme la nuit mettant une touche de couleur ainsi que la flamboyance de sa chevelure rousse qui lui balayait les épaules.

- Maintenant, cosmobazar ou pas, le _Lightshadow_ a une pâtée à mettre à ceux qui ont osé toucher Eryna !

* * *

Devenue un ouvrage d'art quasi inconcevable, les flancs de la montagne s'écartèrent pour livrer passage au vaisseau, déjà sous bouclier d'invisibilité, uniquement trahi par le vacarme assourdissant de son triréacteur principal !

En quelques minutes, il traversa les couchers atmosphériques pour se retrouver totalement libre dans l'espace sombre et en même temps coloré, constellé d'étoiles.

Ayant laissé Radel derrière lui, il redevint visible, superbe fauve qui n'en était encore qu'à s'étirer après un interminable sommeil !

Et le drapeau noir à tête de mort s'éleva jusqu'au bout de la hampe pour s'y déployer dans un claquement sec.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPITRE III

**4****.**

Près des baies vitrées, les appareils de contrôle, de mesures, de commandes, formaient une sorte de muret en arc de cercle. Et, bien que le _Lightshadow_ soit entièrement autonome, des fauteuils avaient été prévus aux principales consoles, dont une au centre de la salle. Enfin, partant du fond, près des portes d'accès, une sorte de bas ponton menait à une estrade circulaire sur laquelle se trouvait une barre antique, non loin d'un grand et confortable fauteuil en cuir brun aux larges accoudoirs.

* * *

Melgon s'approcha d'Aldéran qui tournait comme un lion en cage.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ca ! glapit le jeune homme en désigna de la main l'espace de l'autre côté des vitres de plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur. Je flippe !

- A ce point ?

- Bien sûr, je n'ai jamais quitté le sol de Ragel, je te le rappelle !

- Je l'ignorais, rectifia le Capitaine de la Spéciale avec un petit sourire mais aussi de la stupéfaction sur le visage, comme sur celui de Soreyn, le plus proche et qui n'avait pas pu ne pas entendre !

- Tu plaisantes ? insista le plus jeune membre de l'Unité. Ta famille est dans les chantiers navals, ton père ne fait que voyager pour le boulot et ta mère pour le plaisir !

- Ils n'ont cependant jamais pensé à m'emmener, grinça Aldéran. Je n'ai jamais décollé de la planète – les voyages en jet entre nos propriétés, ne comptant pas vraiment. Ce vide, ce froid, là-dehors… C'est angoissant au possible !

- Tu verras, tu t'y feras, intervint la voix de Toshiro. Il n'y a rien de plus reposant que l'espace ! Pourquoi crois-tu donc que ton père s'y réfugie ?

- Il lui manque quelques cases, siffla le jeune homme.

- Tu n'as pourtant pas hésité à prendre le _Lightshadow_ et à t'envoler ! remarqua le Grand Ordinateur.

- Je n'ai pas réfléchi un instant, se défendit Aldéran. Et puis, je ferais tout pour Eryna, et Laured. Où sont les Esclavagistes ?

- Ils filent à toute vitesse vers la Nébuleuse des Ombres qui est une frontière naturelle entre l'Union et leur monde. Leurs navires sont performants…

- Plus que nous ? s'inquiéta Aldéran.

- Le _Lightshadow_ n'a été testé que virtuellement, s'excusa presque Toshiro. Sans compter, que lui aussi n'a jamais volé. Je ne peux pas encore le pousser au maximum de ses capacités. Il faut que j'en conserve les ressources pour le moment où on les aura rattrapés !

- Quand ?

- On grignote notre retard, un peu lentement, mais de façon imparable. Dans une trentaine d'heures, nous serons sur leurs talons.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire tout ce temps ? soupira Melgon en résumant ainsi l'esprit général ! Et puis, je ne vois absolument pas comment on va pouvoir les obliger à nous rendre Laured et Eryna ! ?

Aldéran eut alors un petit rire.

- Melgon, on est une Unité d'Intervention ! A toi de nous concocter un plan de récupération

- Je vous fournirai les plans des navires des Esclavagistes, conclut Toshiro. Pour le reste, vous pouvez aller partout, mais ne touchez à rien ! Il n'y a que la console de visionnage que je vous laisse, si l'élaboration et la construction du _Lightshadow_ vous intéresse. Aldéran, je te conseille de t'y atteler dans ton appart afin que tu découvres de quel armement le vaisseau dispose. Je m'occuperai de toutes les manœuvres mais vous devez savoir où vous débarquerez pour récupérer les otages.

- Ce sera serré, grommela le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. On a tout notre matériel, mais les Esclavagistes sont sur leur territoire et nous savons déjà que même nos pistolets-mitrailleurs ne leur font pas le moindre mal !

Aldéran haussa les épaules et avec un dernier regard toujours angoissé vers l'espace, il quitta la passerelle.

* * *

En attendant le briefing de Melgon et de Toshiro, Yélyne et Soreyn se collèrent effectivement à la console de visionnage pour tuer le temps en suivant les films que les puces mémoires

contenaient.

**5.**

- Tu t'es trompé, Aldie : ce n'est pas la première fois que tu es dans l'espace, et sur la passerelle d'un vaisseau pirate tu as la mémoire qui flanche, ou quoi ? !

- Comment cela, Soreyn ? s'étonna Aldéran, de mauvaise humeur, après une nuit d'insomnie et un petit déjeuner insipide composé de biscuits et de café soluble.

- Regarde.

Le jeune homme appuya sur un des boutons de la console de navigation et l'écran central au-dessus des baies vitrées s'illumina.

* * *

_La passerelle était à la fois semblable et différente de celle du Lightshadow. Elle était surtout beaucoup plus ancienne, les appareils permettant le contrôle et le vol du vaisseau totalement dépassés !_

_- Viens me faire un sourire, Aldie, murmura une douce voix féminine. Allez, ne sois pas timide, c'est toi le héros de ce jour !_

_Après quelques instants, il y eut l'écho d'une cavalcade et dans l'objectif de la caméra apparut un garçonnet de deux ans environ, la crinière rousse très longue, en courte veste et pantalons trois-quarts et mocassins._

_- Tantine Clio ! sautilla-t-il devant la jurassienne qui le filmait, multipliant les grimaces._

_- Tu es un vrai clown, Aldéran._

_

* * *

_

- Je ne te voyais pas ainsi, remarqua Melgon qui tout comme les autres membres de l'Unité suivaient avec ahurissement et tendresse, le film enregistré près de vingt-trois ans plus tôt !

- Moi non plus… grimaça le héros du film. Ca ne me rappelle absolument rien ! Relance le visionnage, Toshiro.

- Avec plaisir, mon petit.

* * *

_Clio avait dû poser la caméra de poing sur une surface plane, en hauteur, et qui permettait d'embrasser presque toute la passerelle._

_- Le séjour a l'air de lui plaire, Albator, fit son amie de toujours qui avait dû reprendre sa harpe car les notes du mélancolique instrument s'étaient élevées._

_- Viens m'embrasser, Aldéran._

_En longue veste vert foncé croisée par-dessus un pull crème et des pantalons café sombre, Albator était entré dans l'angle de vue du petit appareil._

_Aldéran s'était précipité en piaillant de bonheur, manquant trébucher avant que son père ne s'avance pour le rattraper avant qu'il ne touche le sol et l'élever à sa hauteur._

_- Je suis heureux que ça te plaise, petit, car on risque de passer un bon moment à bord de l'Arcadia._

_Son fils dans ses bras, Albator s'était rapproché de Clio, toujours hors champs, elle._

_- Je ne pensais pas que cette épave pouvait encore voler, soupira-t-il. Je croyais dur comme fer que lorsque Dankest _

_Skendromme l'avait remis en état, c'était pour ma dernière fuite…_

_- Alors, tu le savais ?_

_- Je peux te décimer un équipage ennemi sans sourciller, mais je ne suis pas du genre à faire des enfants à une femme pour l'oublier ensuite. Oui, j'étais certain qu'en la quittant, elle et Skyrone, je ne pourrais que revenir… Et puis, il y a eu ce chenapan ! poursuivit Albator en fourrageant des doigts dans la chevelure de feu de son rejeton qui gloussa avant de lui passer ses bras autour du cou, yeux clos sur son bonheur._

_Clio réapparut, tendant tendrement les bras, une main sur l'épaule du garçonnet et l'autre sur celle du pirate borgne et balafré à la chevelure brune striée de gris._

_- Rien n'est perdu, je t'assure._

_- Tu en es sûre, ou c'est juste pour me remonter le moral ?_

_- J'ai ai la certitude. Il ne peut en être autrement !_

_Soudain une tristesse infinie sur son visage et dans sa prunelle brune, Albator serra très fort le cadet de ses fils contre lui et l'emporta hors de la passerelle._

_Clio revint à sa place hors champs et les notes de la harpe se firent à nouveau entendre._

_

* * *

_

A présent assez mal à l'aise, Melgon, Yélyne et Soreyn s'étaient tournés vers Aldéran qui, après un très long moment, secoua négativement la tête.

- Ce film n'est qu'un montage ! hurla-t-il presque. Je n'ai jamais eu ce genre de relation avec mon père, et lui avec moi ! Et jamais, nous ne sommes retrouvés…

- Oui, Aldie ? souleva Melgon.

- C'est étrange, depuis quelques temps, j'ai des pensées – ou plutôt des flashs, comme quand je me suis rappelé du _Lightshadow_… Il se passe de drôles de choses, en moi…

- Oh, ça ce n'est pas un scoop, rit soudain le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda ! en tapotant amicalement l'épaule du jeune homme.

Aldéran soupira, soudain infiniment fatigué, presque pris de vertige tandis que Melgon cherchait sur la console de communication le bouton de contact avec le Grand Ordinateur du _Lightshadow_.

- Je sais ! glapit soudain le jeune homme.

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Melgon.

- Quand ce film a été capté… fit Aldéran d'une voix blanche et les joues tout aussi blêmes. Ma mère m'a raconté, même si elle ne passait plus qu'un mois par an avec nous, elle a toujours été plus confidente que mon père sur leur vie de couple… Là, il y avait eu dispute. Elle l'avait fichu dehors ! Dès lors, il avait repris l'espace… J'ignorais absolument qu'il m'avait emmené… Pourquoi pas Skyrone… ? !

- Je doute de pouvoir résoudre ce genre d'énigme, s'excusa presque Melgon. Tu te sens bien, Aldie ?

- La plupart du temps : oui ! Sauf quand je mets en pratique mes idées délirantes, …

- Tu n'es pas schizo ou autre folie, si c'est ce que tu veux entendre ! Et, si tu pétais vraiment les plombs, crois-moi, je saurais t'arrêter !

- Comme dans le Van ? ironisa-t-il.

- Détrompe-toi, dans la galerie du Tunnel soi-disant condamnée, avant qu'on arrive au hangar de ce vaisseau, Jelka avait fini par trouver la faille du contrôle électronique du véhicule et je

pouvais te faire neutraliser sans que le reste de l'Unité n'en subisse de dommages !

* * *

Sur l'écran central de la passerelle étaient apparus les navires des Marchands d'esclaves, à la basique forme de parallélépipède rectangle, très lisses, semblant ne pas être armés – ce qui pourtant devait être tout le contraire ! – et volant en chenille.

Aldéran et Melgon échangèrent un regard, prêts, autant que possible.


	4. Chapter 4

**6.**

La passerelle du _Kerstock_, le navire d'Hugan Ten Vorkel était des plus spartiates : un siège dur devant le U de chacune des consoles tactiles, un grand écran noir la plupart du temps, l'éclairage baissé presqu'à l'extrême et le capitaine perché sur une sorte de chaire qu'un bras articulé reliait au plafond.

Arrêté par le bouclier de protection, la salve de tirs n'avait même pas atteint le _Kerstock_.

- Qui ? gronda sourdement l'Esclavagiste.

- Celui qui nous attaque demeure sous invisibilité, répondit son préposé radar. Mais, par triangulation de ses tirs, je pense pouvoir le localiser. Cependant, pour produire une telle frappe, il ne s'agit pas d'un petit appareil !

- Les Surveillants de l'Union n'ont jamais osés s'en prendre à nous, que ce soit à notre arrivée ou quand on repartait avec notre marchandise ! Quel est le cinglé qui… ?

- Communication entrante, avertit le préposé.

- Alors, ça peut se faire de deux façons : soit vous me rendez deux prisonniers sans discuter, soit je vous vaporise ! lança Aldéran dont l'image apparaissait sur le grand écran noir.

- Je te reconnais… Tu fais partie de l'Unité et j'ai ta petite sœur, Skendromme ! J'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu me prennes au mot et que tu arrives à me rejoindre ! Bien qu'il semble que tu ne disposes d'aucun vaisseau !

- Information erronée, à ce qu'on dirait ! siffla le jeune homme. Bien que, comment aurais-tu pu le savoir alors que moi-même je l'ignorais !

- Et toujours aussi lâche qu'au port, rétorqua Hugan. Comment espères-tu pouvoir te mesurer à moi ? Pour commencer, montre-toi !

Sur l'écran du _Kerstock_, apparut la silhouette élancée, racée et puissante du _Lightshadow_.

- Du piratage, maintenant ? Belle imagination, je dois le reconnaître, fit encore le capitaine Esclavagiste. Tu ne m'impressionnes pas, pas un instant ! Bel appareil, mais je doute que tu aies la moindre expérience du duel spatial !

- Moi, non, mais j'ai un ami qui a bien ferraillé à son époque, et ce vaisseau lui obéit au circuit et à la connexion ! Et je t'ai proposé un deal !

- Comme si tu avais réellement pensé, un instant, que je pouvais obtempérer ! éructa Hugan en coiffant son casque, prêt au combat. Ton vaisseau en a sous ses tourelles de canons, mais j'ai toute une flottille !

- Ca ne me fait pas peur ! jeta alors la voix de Toshiro. Le _Lightshadow_ ne craint rien ! Il a même très envie de faire ses preuves et d'être enfin libre de s'éclater !

La communication coupée depuis la passerelle du _Lightshadow_, Aldéran ne savait toujours pas trop vers où diriger son regard quand Toshiro parlait.

- Je n'avais pas fini ! se plaignit le jeune homme.

- Inutile de perdre du temps en palabres. Ca ne laisse que du temps à l'ennemi pour prendre ses dispositions, le coupa le Grand Ordinateur. Aldie : laisse-moi le combat de vaisseau à vaisseau, toi vas chercher les otages… Heu, Capitaine Doufert, vous êtes certain de votre plan ?

- Non ! Je n'ai jamais travaillé dans ces conditions. Et je peux dire que la Colonel Forgless n'apprécie pas du tout… Mais vu qu'on ne peut pas vraiment faire marche arrière… Elle a inventé une excuse pour ton aîné, Aldéran, il ne s'inquiétera pas. Oui : notre plan est arrêté – mais je n'en réponds pas, pas un instant ! Toshiro, occupez Ten Vorkel, je me charge du reste ! Envoyez juste votre Tube d'Abordage au bon endroit…

Les membres de l'Unité ayant quitté la passerelle, Aldéran était demeuré un instant, toujours aussi indécis et en territoire totalement inconnu, la peur viscérale de l'espace lui coupant toujours bras et jambes !

- Tu as vraiment localisé Eryna ?

- Ta petite sœur porte une balise dans sa montre, tout comme ton frère et toi quand vos parents et grands-parents redoutaient un enlèvement crapuleux. Elle est là, Aldéran, au Pont 4, là où je vais envoyer le Tube d'Abordage… Les hommes de Ten Vorkel ont un poste de garde juste à côté, ils seront sur vous en moins de deux !

- Et nos balles ne leur font rien, je sais ! On se débrouillera ! Toi, occupe leur flottille, comme prévu.

- Tu peux compter sur moi. Je n'ai pas le talent, le génie même, de ton père, mais je serai à la hauteur !

- Ne ramène pas ce vieux débris, encore une fois, dans la discussion, grommela le jeune homme avec un peu, beaucoup, de mauvaise foi ! Les otages !

- Je ne pense qu'à eux, je te l'assure. Aldie, je ferai ce que je maîtrise et toi de même de ton côté ! Au fait, juste une dernière chose : pourquoi ne pas avoir enfilé ta tenue d'assaut, comme tes équipiers, pour conserver ta tenue d'embarquement ?

- Je ne sais pas… Comme bien des choses ces derniers mois… Je me sentais plus à l'aise ainsi ! Et j'espère que ton cosmochose pourra infliger des dommages à leurs armures !

- Ca se pourrait bien… Sois prudent et bonne chance, petit !

- Je connais mon métier. C'est la seule chose que je sache faire…

- Normal, tu as de qui tenir !

- La ferme !

**7.**

Surpris par la vélocité du _Lightshadow_, Hugan Ten Vorkel s'était retrouvé séparé de son convoi, presque sans s'en rendre compte !

Pilonné, le _Kerstock_ avait vu son bouclier extérieur céder et les canons du vaisseau pirate avaient ouvert de profondes brèches dans ses coques.

L'équipage, les senseurs mêmes, occupés, un Tube d'Abordage avait été lancé et s'était enfoncé à hauteur du Pont 4.

- Eryna !

- Oh, Aldie, je savais que tu viendrais ! Tu es mon héros !

- Et ton dernier fiancé en date ?

- Il ne sait toujours pas rouler à trottinette… On s'en va, hein ?

- Et comment !

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil à Melgon et Laured, eux aussi tendrement enlacés, les deux hommes se murmurant quelques mots de réconforts.

- Les Esclavagistes arrivent ! glapit Yélyne dans l'oreillette de ses équipiers. Filez !

- Trop tard, ragea Aldéran alors que la porte de la cellule volait en éclats, l'opercule du Tube étant la seule voie de sortie, mais à plusieurs mètres de distance !

- Bien tenté, fit Hugan Ten Vorkel dans l'interphone. Mais, c'était voué à l'échec. Déposez les armes, les miennes peuvent vous abattre tandis que l'inverse…

- Emmenez-les, Melgon, aboya le jeune homme en se plaçant entre ses amis et les hommes de main du Marchand d'Esclaves. Au moins, vider mon chargeur, ou vider la puce d'énergie de ce cosmonaze, va nous donner les secondes nécessaires !

- Eryna faisant le premier voyage dans la nacelle. A son retour, Laured et toi nous rejoignez à bord du Laured, tu te mets derrière Ely.

Les Esclavagistes chargeant, par réflexe, Aldéran se saisit du cosmogun.

Etrange araignée sur trois pattes, le robot avait une trentaine de centimètres de haut et une demi-sphère assez opaque en formait le corps sur son socle de métal noir.

Se déplaçant sans bruit sur le tapis, elle s'approcha de l'insomniaque en robe de chambre, debout devant les portes-fenêtres grandes ouvertes sur le ciel d'encre.

- Albator ?

- Quelqu'un s'est servi de mon cosmogun, Toshiro !

- Alors c'est un homme mort ! Et puis, comment sais-ton que ton arme a tiré ? !

- Voyons, je l'ai portée et utilisée tant d'années ! Je n'ai dû la ranger qu'à la veille de donner une nouvelle chance à mon mariage. Elle et moi ne faisons qu'un… Toshy, mon cosmogun est à bord du _Lightshadow_… Que te dit ta dernière mise à jour ?

- …

- Toshy !

- Aldéran… Le _Lightshadow_ et lui se sont envolés !

- Oh non… Je sais qu'il y a ton clone… Mais le gamin n'a aucune chance, quelle que soit la raison pour laquelle… Il faut que je retourne auprès de…

- Certainement pas ! jeta sèchement Toshiro. Le petit et toi…

- On a fait la paix ! protesta le légendaire pirate.

- Non, vous en êtes arrivés à une sorte d'armistice, de neutralité de relations. Mais, il y a toujours tous ces souvenirs, ces non-dits, ces quiproquos, cette haine même qu'il te voue depuis que tu as fui devant tes responsabilités de père… Albator, est-ce que te rends compte : le petit s'est envolé à bord du _Lightshadow _!, ce que cela signifie ? !

- Bien sûr… Mais, il ne connait rien à rien ! Il va y rester… Et, d'abord, pourquoi… ? !

- Laisse-le, Albator. Aldéran ne te pardonnerait jamais d'intervenir, une fois de plus, quand il est dans le pétrin ! Il n'a certainement pas agi sans raisons. Et elles n'ont pu qu'être impérieuses ! Le gamin a utilisé ton cosmogun, et selon toute évidence, il n'y a pas laissé la main ou un bras, voire pire.

- Il a tiré, trois fois, au moins, fit sourdement Albator, mains dans les poches. Si seulement je savais, si je pouvais l'aider… Toshy, cet enfant, mon enfant…

- Il se révèle à lui-même, fit Toshiro depuis sa Sphère de Communications.

- Lui et moi, si semblables – deux coqs dans un poulailler, trop pour un seul poulailler - … Il lui faudra bien s'y faire. J'ignore s'il le supportera.

- Une chose à la fois, mon vieil ami ! temporisa Toshiro. D'ici là, vas te recoucher, on a une journée chargée demain avec les Généraux des Quatre Frontières de l'Union.

- Je hais les gradés…

- En ce cas, vieux pirate, tu as bien mal choisi ta reconversion !

Et Toshiro éclata de rire, tirant un très léger sourire à son ami de toujours.

Après s'être dégagé du convoi des Marchands d'Esclaves, le _Lightshadow_ avait pris ses réacteurs à son cou et, invisible, avait filé en ramenant vers Ragel les deux otages.

Melgon était venu à l'appartement d'Aldéran, s'était approché du jeune homme qui avait déposé ceinturon et cosmogun sur le lit près de lui.

- Cette arme… Elle a traversé la combinaison-armure de ces Esclavagistes comme du beurre ! Impressionnant, incroyable !

- En effet… Etonnant. Seul un tueur fou à lier pouvait se balader avec « ça » à son côté ! Et dire que c'est son sang qui coule dans mes veines…

- Que ressens-tu ?

- Je suis terrifié… et très fier !

- Ne garde que ce second sentiment au cœur, c'est celui qui représente la vérité !

- C'est aussi simple ?

- Peut-être, si tu l'acceptes.

- Non, je n'ai pas envie. Je ne veux surtout pas être comme mon père, ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il m'a fait ! Non ! Melgon, je lui ressemble à ce point ?

- Pour ce que je connais de lui, de toi. Vous êtes absolument semblables ! Deux grands guerriers. Et ce sont vos différences qui font qu'il est un pirate et toi un brillant jeune homme ayant une existence légitime dans cet Union et t'offrir une vie, un passé, un avenir – là est le véritable cadeau de ton père. Tu peux lui vouer pour cela une reconnaissance infinie !

- Je n'avais pas réalisé… Si seulement j'arrivais à le comprendre…

- Je pense pouvoir avancer qu'il en a autant à ton égard ! Mais, ne te tourmente pas, pour rien. On rentre chez nous !

Aldéran eut alors un large sourire.

- Appareil spatial en approche ! avertit soudain Toshiro dans l'interphone.

- Armé ? s'inquiéta Aldéran en recrachant presque ses œufs réhydratés du petit déjeuner.

- Non, c'est un train.

- Un train ? bafouilla Melgon.

- Un train à vapeur, précisa le Grand Ordinateur.

- Impossible ! aboya Soreyn.

- C'est le 999, ajouta encore Toshiro. Maetel demande le contact.

- Qui ? !


	5. Chapter 5

**8****.**

Sublime créature, sa fine silhouette à peine épaissie par le long manteau noir à fausse fourrure et pompons, bottes noires et bonnet de suie également incliné sur la chevelure blonde qui tombait jusqu'à ses chevilles, Maetel fit son entrée sur la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

Son regard s'attarda longuement sur le jeune homme vêtu de noir et de rouge, seuls la chemise et le foulard mettant une touche moins sévère, sur la longue cicatrice qui barrait sa joue gauche jusqu'au nez.

- Albator… Non, tu n'es pas lui, évidemment… Mais tu lui es apparenté, indiscutablement ! Tu ne peux donc qu'être Aldéran !

- Comment me connais-tu ?

Melgon recula de quelques pas, conscient d'être de trop dans une histoire compliquée et sans rapport avec ses habituelles attributions de policier de la Spéciale !

* * *

- J'ai beaucoup entendu de choses à ton sujet, parce que ton père et moi nous sommes croisés – encore et encore – et cela avait commencé bien avant que tu ne viennes au monde !

- Impossible : tu n'as pas trente ans…

- Je suis pourtant très très âgée, rectifia Maetel. Je vais t'expliquer, jeune descendant de la plus prestigieuse lignée de pirates qui soit !

- La ferme ! aboya Aldéran. Tu racontes n'importe quoi, folledinguote ! Tu ne peux être centenaire ou immortelle et encore moins croire que mon pirate de père soit une personne honorable. Vous, sorcière, que foutez-vous-là ?

- La route du 999 est aléatoire et en même temps avec une raison précise pour croiser les destins. Le Galaxy Express n'est pas armé. Aldéran, autorisez-moi à suivre votre sillage, quelques temps.

- Oui, ça risque d'être court, persifla le jeune homme. Je rentre chez moi et j'ai bien l'intention de ne plus repartir dans l'espace, enfin, à bord de ce _Lightshadow_ en tout cas !

A grands pas, il quitta la passerelle, sans plus un regard pour Maetel.

* * *

- Il semble que les relations entre son père et lui soient toujours aussi tendues, murmura-t-elle alors que Melgon lui désignait un siège.

- Je crains de n'avoir que de l'eau à vous proposer. Le _Lightshadow_ n'était absolument pas prêt à quitter son hangar, avec des passagers… Vous êtes au courant, pour Aldéran et Albator, Mlle Maetel ?

- Disons que je ne peux que le deviner aisément dans les éclairs qui traversent les yeux de ce jeune homme quand on évoque son père, et ce même sans le citer nommément ! Et puis, je n'ignore nullement que mon ami a littéralement abandonné sa famille… Cela le terrifiait à un point, il n'y était pas préparé… Il aurait mille fois mieux préféré affronter une autre flotte d'ennemis menaçant la liberté et les droits des plus faibles, je peux vous l'assurer ! Curieusement, c'est en étant loin, qu'il a fini par développer de l'affection pour ses enfants ! Et, surtout maintenant que l'un de ses fils suit une voie pleine de dangers, il se sent de son devoir de le préserver des embûches et des malheurs qui ont jalonné son propre chemin !

- Oui, j'avais bien compris qu'il était plus efficace un cosmogun au poing qu'en agitant un hochet au-dessus du berceau de ses rejetons ! Mais, tout ce que vous venez de me dire, vous auriez l'adresser à Aldéran !

- Il ne m'a pas paru en état de m'entendre et surtout de réfléchir… Heureusement, on est loin des actes insensés de son adolescence ! Il ira mieux, avec le temps, et en s'affirmant, il reconnaîtra enfin qu'il est, tout simplement, le reflet de son père !

- Vous semblez bien confiante.

Maetel esquissa un doux sourire, les mains sagement posées sur ses genoux.

- Je sens toujours quand deux destinées ne peuvent que se rejoindre ! Et, en dépit de toutes les maladresses, de la détresse affective d'Aldéran, ils ne peuvent que se reconnaître guerriers, se comprendre en suivant se code et s'apprécier en tant que tels !

- Cela me semble assez logique, sourit le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. Derrière votre ravissant minois, Mlle Maetel, vous êtes une fine mouche… Et vous avez une profonde affection pour Albator et son fils cadet.

- Ils le méritent, tous les deux, fit encore Maetel en repoussant une longue mèche couleur d'or qui lui chatouillait la joue. Albator de pouvoir enfin communiquer avec ses deux aînés, et d'être un vrai père pour Eryna et maintenant Hoby. Et Aldéran de faire aussi la paix avec son passé pour un futur plein de promesses.

La jeune femme se leva.

- Je persiste, glissa Melgon. Cette conversation, c'est avec Aldéran que vous auriez dû l'avoir !

- Tout ne sera pas perdu. Toshiro, tu as tout enregistré ?

- Enregistré et filmé !

Maetel se permit alors un petit rire.

- Aldéran recevra le message, le moment venu, et il saura en tirer les meilleures conclusions, je vous l'assure, Capitaine Doufert !

- Vous savez mon nom ? ! Je n'ai…

- Je n'ignore rien de vous, pas plus que des Lieutenants Yélyne Morvik et Soreyn Romdall ! Vous faites partie des fils que tisse éternellement le 999 ! Il est plus que probable que nous nous reverrons. Veillez bien sur le petit Aldéran, bien des dangers l'entourent et c'est une tête brûlée… Il ne sera jamais prudent tant que la vie ne lui paraîtra pas importante et qu'il lui importera peu de la perdre quitte à faire de la peine à ses proches ! Son aîné et son cadet, sa mère, comptent beaucoup pour lui, mais pas encore assez – et il est loin d'avoir l'expérience et surtout le fabuleux instinct de son père.

- Nous serons là, assura Soreyn. Aldie est un équipier prêt à tout pour nous, comment pourrions-nous seulement le lâcher ! ? Ne craignez rien, Mlle Maetel !

- Merci à vous tous. Je savais que c'était pour une raison impérieuse que le 999 s'était dévié de Pulkat III pour me faire croiser le _Lightshadow_.

Elle eut un petit sifflement admiratif.

- Je crains que vous n'ayiez aucune idée du choc profond que cela m'a fait de voir le jeune Aldéran, dans les couleurs de sa mise, avec cette balafre… Après tout, contrairement aux idées reçues, les fils de la lignée pirate ne viennent pas au monde avec cette marque !

Melgon et aucun des membres de l'Unité ne semblaient comprendre – même si tous avaient vu le visage balafré d'Albator et connu Aldéran avant et après qu'il aie reçu sa blessure !

De son pas léger, Maetel quitta la passerelle du _Lightshadow_ et quelques minutes plus tard, le Galaxy Express repartait pour sa course infinie.

* * *

Aldéran posa ses mains sur la baie vitrée de son appartement, ses prunelles bleu marine fixant l'espace.

« C'est vrai que c'est pas si moche que ça… Ces mouvements, ces couleurs… Il n'empêche qu'à la plus petite fuite, on finit tous asphyxiés ! ».

Le jeune homme revint vers le lit de la chambre d'ami la plus proche de la sienne.

Eryna dormait à poings fermés, ne semblant absolument pas inquiète d'avoir quitté le sol de Ragel. Elle sourit quand il caressa doucement les boucles couleur de caramel qui lui couvraient le front.

- Toshiro, quand serons-nous de retour à Ragel ?

- En début de soirée. Et _Skendromme Industry_ me dirige vers un de ses Docks Mobiles. Le _Lightshadow_ s'y arrimera et tu pourras rejoindre le sol en navette… Ca permettra à ton Capitaine et à tes équipiers d'aller fêter la mise en échec des Marchands d'Esclaves !

- Oh, misère, ils vont, encore, tout tenter pour me faire chanter sur scène…

Et le Grand Ordinateur ne put se retenir de rire !


	6. Chapter 6

**9****.**

Le _Lightshadow_ ne disposant d'aucun dressing, et le peu d'eau à bord servant pour l'hygiène et la cuisine, Aldéran avait dû revenir sur la passerelle dans la tenue avec laquelle il avait embarqué !

- Ces frusques puantes sont tout justes bonnes à être brûlées !

- Tu exagères toujours, rit Melgon. Bon, on n'est pas trop frais, mais avec quand même le minimum pour nous changer dans nos bagages ! Et, la pauvre fashion victim que tu es aura tout le temps de piller les boutiques avant qu'on ne finisse la soirée au _Singtime _! Eryna ?

- Je viens de la réveiller, elle se débarbouille et sera prête. Toshiro, où est donc ce Dock Orbital ? Et, par les dieux, de quoi s'agit-il donc ?

- _Skendromme Industry_ a ses hangars, ses chantiers navals, et par voie de conséquence ses propres Docks ! Maintenant qu'il a quitté sa « base », le _Lightshadow_ doit rejoindre un point d'attache, plus fonctionnel Le vaisseau s'arrimera donc à un Dock privé – ton grand-père t'a d'ailleurs réservé une petite surprise à ce sujet !

- Quoi ! ?

- Tu verras, jeune homme, le moment venu. Et, ça ne va plus tarder. Au fait, il m'a paru constater que…

- Je laisse le cosmogun à ce bord. Cette arme est trop terrible pour mon quotidien – bien que mon univers soit dangereux et traître, elle n'y a pas sa place. Et puis, ici, au moins je sais que personne d'autre ne pourra l'utiliser pour un massacre !

- Selon ton désir, Aldie. Sache juste qu'elle est là, au cas où… Le Dock est visible sur l'écran central. Et tu peux aussi compter sur Maetel comme amie.

- PpFff, une blondasse immortelle… Est-ce que mon père a une seule connaissance qui soit normale ? ! aboya-t-il.

Aldéran reporta son attention sur l'écran et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent alors que le nom gravé sur la coque du Dock était devenu bien visible : _Aldéran I _!

- Oui, ton grand-père a baptisé les Docks des prénoms de ses petits-enfants, informa Toshiro – et on pouvait deviner un grand sourire sur les circuits du Grand Ordinateur ! Ca flatte ton égo, petit ?

- Oh ça oui !

- Aldie, c'est ton prénom, roucoula Eryna en venant prendre la main de son frère dans la sienne. Tu en as de la chance !

- Inutile de me frotter la manche : je ne chanterai pas !

- Que tu crois ! ironisa sa cadette. Et n'essaye pas de me faire me coucher de bonne heure, je te griffe sinon !

* * *

Le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda avait fixé rendez-vous à son équipe, au complet – ce qui incluait Jelka Ourosse et Darys Lougar – à l'habituelle petite fête pour honorer la clôture heureuse d'une opération de longue haleine, ayant juste donné le temps à ses hommes celui de se doucher et de se changer.

A la table réservée du _Singtime_, Melgon et Laured avaient accueilli Yélyne, Jelka, Darys et Soreyn.

- Ne me dis pas que tu as laissé filer le gamin ? menaça presque Darys Lougar, l'Artificier de l'Unité.

- Il fallait… Une heure de plus dans ses vêtements et il s'immolait par le feu pour purifier le tout !

- Bien sûr… ricana Jelka. Il aurait inventé n'importe quoi pour échapper à cette énième soirée karaoké !

- Ce n'est pas beau de parler sur le dos des absents ! lança Aldéran en s'asseyant à son tour.

Toujours en veste et pantalon noirs, mais arborant une chemise immaculée, le jeune homme déposa un verre de jus d'orange devant Eryna.

- Ma cadette a été mêlée malgré elle à cette opération. J'ai trouvé légitime qu'elle partage cette soirée !

- Bienvenue, Eryna, firent les membres de l'Unité Anaconda en prenant tous place à table.

- Tu nous as commandés quoi, Mel ? s'enquit Jelka.

- Pizza et bière à volonté !

- Quelle originalité…

- Quelle générosité…

Un serveur avait déposé un verre empli d'un liquide ambré, de glaçons et de dés de pêches, devant Aldéran.

- De la part de cette jeune dame au bar, Monsieur.

- Merci, fit le jeune homme en levant son verre à l'adresse de sa bienfaitrice.

Il se leva.

- Vous m'excusez ?

- On a le choix ? ironisa Soreyn alors qu'il se dirigeait, lui, vers la scène réservée aux chanteurs amateurs pour interpréter un slow, sous les applaudissements et sifflets de la salle.

Aldéran s'assit sur un haut tabouret près de son admiratrice.

- Et, que me vaut le plaisir ?

La jolie brunette aux yeux bleu clair, esquissa un mouvement, faisant glisser son doigt le long de sa propre joue gauche.

- Cette cicatrice, c'est d'un sexy ! On doit être nombreuses à te le dire ?

- Oui, assez. Mais, j'apprécie chaque compliment, assura Aldéran. Misère, Soreyn chante juste, mais il n'a aucun sens du rythme !

- Pourquoi, tu peux faire mieux ?

Mais, avant qu'Aldéran puisse répondre, la brunette lui avait roulé un patin de première !

Pour sa part, toujours à table et faisant un sort à une seconde pizza, Eryna tira la manche de Melgon.

- Vous allez le faire chanter, hein ? !

- Bien sûr !

Et la petite fille sourit de toutes ses dents !

**11.**

- Aldéran au micro, pria l'Animateur du _Singtime_.

- Tu as choisi la chanson ? siffla le jeune homme à l'adresse de Melgon.

- Evidemment !

- Si jamais tu me filmes…

- Tu as ma parole que non !

Mais, le jeune homme se dirigeant vers la petite scène, Melgon sortit son téléphone.

- Comme si j'allais rater ça ! Soreyn, quel titre as-tu choisi ?

- _Du plus profond de mon âme_.

- Alors, de nous tous, c'est toi le plus vicieux… Cette chanson est une tuerie !

- Ben quoi, il fallait baptiser le premier chant d'Aldie ! Ce sont tes ordres, Capitaine, je suis innocent ! Et il va te torturer soigneusement pour l'avoir filmé et diffusé cela sur le circuit interne du Bureau !

Sur la scène, la musique ayant commencé, Aldéran avait pris son souffle, avant de se lancer dans le véritable exercice de style qu'était _Du plus profond de mon âme_.

Melgon et les autres membres de l'Unité avaient violemment tressaillis.

Non seulement, Aldéran chantait juste, mais il avait une indéniable puissance vocale, sachant exactement où poser ses effets, et, yeux mi-clos, ne suivant nullement l'écran où le texte défilait, connaissant visiblement les paroles de la chanson !

Et, sur une ultime envolée lyrique, le jeune homme reposa son micro et rejoignit la table de son groupe.

- Ely, tu avais toujours dit que tu ne savais pas chanter ! glapit alors Soreyn.

- Non, j'ai dit que je n'aimais pas chanter, pas que j'en étais incapable ! rectifia Aldéran. Et puis, avec une peste de petite sœur qui organise une soirée karaoké tous les samedis, il y a intérêt à assurer !

- Dès lors, je comprends pourquoi tu n'es jamais à _La Roseraie_, ce jour là…

- Oh, Aldie c'est donc ça, vilain ! se récria Eryna.

- Melgon, traître ! jeta pour sa part, le jeune homme.

Mais tous finirent par partir dans un éclat de rire, recommandant de la pizza et des pintes de bière.

Infiniment et réellement soulagés de l'issue de l'étonnant dénouement de l'opération, ceux de l'Unité Anaconda avaient mangé, bu, chanté !


	7. Chapter 7

**11****.**

Après avoir longuement fait la fête à son maître, Torko s'était calmé et après avoir reçu sa gamelle du jour, il s'était couché dans son panier.

Hoby avait été ravi de retrouver ses aînés et avec Eryna il buvait lentement un verre de lait dans la cuisine.

Pour sa part, Skyrone avait rempli trois tasses de café, en déposait une devant son épouse quand Aldéran descendit.

- Marmotte ! Heureusement qu'Ery sait se débrouiller dans une cuisine, et Hoby encore plus ! s'amusa-t-il en fourrageant dans sa courte barbe.

- Tout était prêt, suffisait de déboucher le lait et de verser les céréales dans les bols, gloussa Aldéran. Petits appétits, ces deux-là, pas bien compliqués à satisfaire. Delly et toi avez mangé ?

- Oui, avant de venir te retrouver. Et toi ? Il est tard, si tu veux tenter les grillades, tu vas te retrouver en plein dans les embouteillages !

- J'ai l'estomac trop barbouillé que pour manger…

La sonnerie de l'interphone le fit sursauter, lancer un coup d'œil interrogatif à son aîné.

- Qui attends-tu ?

- Saréale Chyme. Vu le travail sous lequel on croule, elle supervisera la seconde équipe. C'est son premier jour, je lui avais fixé rendez-vous ici j'avais oublié de te prévenir.

* * *

Quelques minutes plus tard, une quadragénaire à la chevelure de jais nouée en un chignon serré, en tailleur sombre sous son manteau, venait rejoindre le Directeur du Laboratoire de Recherches de la Clinique _Sperdon_.

Skyrone fit les présentations avant qu'Aldéran n'aille achever de se préparer et que Hoby et Eryna s'habillaient chaudement.

Saréale finissait son thé quand les adultes se retrouvèrent dans le salon, les deux enfants déjà près de la porte, cartable à la main.

- Quelque chose m'échappe, jeta-t-elle soudain, son regard allant de l'aîné au cadet des Skendromme. Comment se fait-il que ce soit vous, Professeur, qui soyiez marié et père de famille ?

- Ben, heu… s'étrangla-t-il.

- Mais oui, insista Saréale Chyme. Bien que vous soyiez l'aîné et un garçon, c'est Aldéran qui est indiscutablement le Mâle Alpha, et se serait donc à lui, uniquement, de perpétuer les gènes familiaux !

Abasourdis, presque choqués, les deux frères ne surent que répondre !

Aldéran opta pour la fuite, emmenant ses deux cadets. Et Skyrone enjoignit à sa collaboratrice – nullement contrite, toujours profondément surprise de la configuration familiale découverte – de le retrouver sur leur lieu de travail, partant de son côté avec sa femme !

Aldéran s'était arrêté au rez-de-chaussée de l'immeuble, sachant que c'était l'heure de la première tournée de la journée du facteur.

- J'ai votre courrier, Monsieur, avertit de fait l'un des trois Concierges.

Et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils en apercevant, parmi les autres, une enveloppe rouge.

**12****.**

Un peu surpris, mais pas tant que cela, Melgon aperçut sa Colonel dans la Salle de Détente, bien qu'elle dispose de ses propres salon et kitchenette, comme elle appréciait d'être parmi ses hommes !

- Pas fâchée de te revoir, grinça-t-elle néanmoins. Il faudra que tu me racontes par le détail ton escapade de trois jours !

- Aldéran saura mieux t'expliquer, après tout, il s'agissait de son vaisseau. Ne pense évidemment pas que je veuille mettre les charges sur lui !

- Je te connais, tu n'as pas ce genre de comportement, assura rapidement Kesdame Forgless. Toujours pas arrivé, d'ailleurs ?

- Je l'ai appelé, mais je suis tombé sur sa boîte vocale. On est jeudi, Kes, sais-tu s'il suit toujours la thérapie auprès de la Psy – ça expliquerait son retard ?

- Oui, je pense qu'il y a encore pas mal de séances pour qu'il se libère, si c'est possible, des souvenirs de ce que Kodel Myrdon lui a infligé… Dès qu'il est là, vous venez tous les deux à mon bureau ?

- A tes ordres, Kes.

* * *

Après avoir déposé Hoby à l'Ecole et Eryna au Lycée, Aldéran s'était rendu à l'Antenne du SiGIP où on le convoquait.

En dépit de la rigueur militaire de la Section d'Elite des Polices, il avait dû patienter près de trois-quarts d'heure que le Général Grendele puisse le recevoir dans son bureau.

- Je commençais à penser que m'aviez totalement mis sur la touche !

- Non, je n'ai pas oublié que vous étiez en « mission dormante », assura son supérieur. Simplement, j'avais assez d'Agents en opération… Si j'ai fait appel à vous, c'est pour une collaboration plus personnelle. J'ai besoin que vous épauliez le Colonel Jorande.

- Bien. Quels sont mes ordres ?

La Colonel du Bureau AZ37 fronça les sourcils quand Melgon vint, seul, se présenter à elle.

- Et le gosse ? jeta-t-elle, un peu sèchement. Ne me dis pas qu'il n'a toujours pas pris son service ? !

- Il m'a téléphoné. Le SiGIP le débauche pour une durée indéterminée.

- Je le note. Tu sauras te débrouiller sans lui ?

- C'est plutôt calme, maintenant que les Marchands d'Esclaves ont quitté l'Union. Je ne sais pas si les rumeurs sont avérées, mais il se pourrait que des contrats soient lancés contre la hiérarchie des Polices et dès lors il est à craindre que des Tueurs ne déferlent… Une chose à la fois, et là je sais gérer l'Unité sans Aldéran Skendromme.

- En cas de besoin, n'hésite pas à faire appel au membre d'une autre Unité. Mais je peux réclamer un stagiaire, le temps nécessaire…

- Surtout pas, se récria-t-il. Ca a suffisamment été la chaise musicale à partir du moment où l'Unité a vu ses membres tomber les uns après les autres, il y a un an et demi ! A un moment donné, je n'étais même pas encore adapté au nom d'un remplaçant que je devais assister à son enterrement…

- Ce furent des mois éprouvants, je m'en souviens très bien ! Tu connais ton équipe, je te laisse la gérer.

- Je saurai venir crier à l'aide, si nécessaire, le moment venu, assura-t-il encore.

Il reposa sa tasse de café.

- Je vais te raconter comment nous nous sommes retrouvés à bord du _Lightshadow_ et comment nous avons récupéré les otages.

- La petite Eryna va bien ? Le traumatisme…

- J'ai plutôt l'impression que tout cela l'a amusée ! A force d'entendre son frère parler de ses interventions, elle a dû se faire pas mal de films dans sa tête et rêver d'en faire partie. Sans compter que cette gamine en a ! Je ne m'inquiète ni pour elle ni pour Laured, bien que lui aie été parfaitement conscient des risques mais, comme il avait aussi confiance en moi et était certain que je viendrais le sortir de là… Bref, aucun des deux n'a réellement réalisé qu'il n'y avait qu'une chance sur un million, voire sur un milliard sans le _Lightshadow_, pour que tout cela se termine bien !

- Autant ne pas leur enlever cette illusion…

- Et comment !

- Maintenant, je t'écoute !

* * *

A la pause de midi, Soreyn n'avait guère pipé mot, alors que l'Unité du Capitaine Melgon s'était instinctivement rabattue sur le snack en face de l'immeuble pour un repas sur le pouce.

- Je ne me rappelais même plus qu'Aldéran était en réalité de la Police des Polices ! laissa-t-il enfin échapper.

- En même temps, cela n'a rien d'étonnant, commenta Yélyne. Tu es arrivé après l'orage. La seule fois où Aldie s'est présenté à nous en uniforme, tu n'avais pas encore intégré l'équipe !

- Mais, je vois ce que tu veux dire, reprit Melgon. Aldéran est bel et bien des nôtres et il fait partie intégrante de l'Unité. Sa « réquisition » impromptue devrait cependant nous rappeler qu'il ne restera pas avec nous éternellement ! J'ignore à quel point l'Unité Anaconda lui plaît, ou pas, mais un jour sa présence ne se justifiera plus et il devra sans doute remplir les missions du SiGIP, au niveau galactique… Là, il risque de se retrouver à voyager dans l'espace plus souvent qu'à son tour !

Ils eurent tous un petit rire.

* * *

Au bord du Lac de Jaspell, le village du même nom ne comportait que quelques centaines de maisons de bois, presque anachronique en comparaison de la galactopole grouillante et ultramoderne dont Aldéran venait.

Rangeant sa berline sur le parking du seul hôtel, sans encore sortir son bagage, il se dirigea vers la Réception.

- Vous venez pour la pêche dans les rivières voisines et les promenades en montagnes ? s'enquit une jeune blonde aux yeux noirs.

- Oui. Pour un bol d'air, surtout. RadCity commençait à me peser.

- La déprime de l'employé ? Nous connaissons ça. En été, vous devriez voir : on fait le plein. Bien que là, je n'aie pas à me plaindre, toutes mes chambres sont louées ! Et je m'appelle Nhéza, mes parents sont les propriétaires.

- Plus une chambre ? répéta le jeune homme qui ne s'était pas attendu à cette nouvelle ! Il y a moyen de loger chez l'habitant ?

- Hum, le mieux est d'attendre 16h. Là, un nouvel occupant peut prendre possession de sa chambre, si le précédent ne se manifeste pas.

- Un désistement

- Un soulagement ! rectifia la jeune fille. Ce type n'était qu'un condensé d'orgueil, totalement dépourvu de politesse – enfin, normal, c'était un sigipste ! Il a disparu depuis hier soir.


	8. Chapter 8

**13****.**

Seul hôtel du village, le _Jaspell_ faisait demi-pension aussi, et bien que plein, Nhéza avait tout son temps à accorder à son visiteur, séduisant en sus, ce qui ne gâchait rien !

Nhéza avait servi dans un petit salon une boisson chaude mais fruitée, avec des petits sandwichs rapidement réalisés.

- Ce Colonel du SiGIP, dès qu'il est arrivé, il s'est comporté comme en terrain conquis, nous considérant comme ses larbins ou plutôt comme des suspects qu'il pouvait cuisiner tout à loisir !

Impassible, Aldéran se réjouit que sa plaque soit au fond d'un sac de voyage, tout en ne reconnaissant pas dans le portrait dressé celui de son ami !

- Il s'est présenté en uniforme, et tout le toutim ?

- Oui, il nous a sorti le grand jeu, grinça la jeune femme. Comme si on allait se laisser impressionner ! On exploite la terre, le tourisme. Nous ne redoutons que les intempéries car elles peuvent nous obliger à revoir nos activités. Certainement pas un pète-sec ne quittant pas ses lunettes de soleil !

« Une diversion », comprit alors Aldéran.

Il sourit, enjôleur.

- Je peux avoir sa chambre, alors ! ?

- S'il ne revient pas, ou ne nous contacte pas, oui, je remettrai sa chambre à la location. Soyez là à 16h, Monsieur… ?

- Aldéran Skordliss.

- Bien, je note votre nom, au cas où je serais en cuisines à ce moment, que mes parents sachent qui vous êtes ! Heu… J'espère que vous avez apporté une Fiche de Paie, car ce sigipste a une petite ardoise chez nous et on n'a pas les moyens de supporter plusieurs clients de ce genre !

- Je peux vous payer une avance…

- Il l'avait fait aussi. On ne le supportait pas, mais il nous inspirait malgré tout confiance ! Allez à la découverte du village, M. Skordliss. Juste un conseil : que ce soit chez nous ou non, ne vous aventurez pas dans les rues une fois la nuit tombée.

- Pourquoi donc ? s'étonna le jeune homme avant de claquer des doigts. Oui, je viens seulement de percuter pourquoi ce nom de Jaspell m'était familier… La série de meurtres !

- S'il ne s'agissait que de crimes, soupira-t-elle. Aucune photo n'a été autorisée à la diffusion, donc ça devait être d'une horreur inimaginable – la description des corps suppliciés est pire encore sans ces clichés… Bref, la Police Locale et les Inspecteurs de la Spéciale logeant ici nous ont bien mis en garde contre le serial killer et le couvre-feu est de rigueur : ne pas se déplacer seul, toujours indiquer son trajet si on part une journée ou plus, garder son téléphone à portée de main autant pour donner l'alerte que pour être averti d'une éventuelle menace !

- J'ai bien compris. Là, tout de suite, je peux aller me promener ?

- Bien sûr ! Ah oui, encore une dernière chose : si vous signez notre Registre, vous devrez aller vous présenter à l'Inspecteur Tasigue qui supervise l'enquête et la traque de ce serial killer.

- Aucun souci !

Ayant repris la chambre de son confrère, Aldéran avait utilisé une connexion sécurisée pour contacter son Général.

- Saviez-vous, quand vous me confiez cette mission, que le Colonel Gomen Jorande avait cessé le contact depuis des heures ?

- Major, vous êtes tellement inexpérimenté ! Jorande agissait à visage découvert, soit, faisait rapport régulièrement, soit – mais les aléas d'enquête demeurent ! Au mieux, s'il a trouvé une piste sérieuse il ne peut faire le point sans peut-être risquer de se trahir au pire, s'il a des soucis, il a suffisamment de terrain que pour s'en sortir ou tenir bon le temps que les renforts arrivent !

- Je n'ai toujours pas bien compris mon rôle ? releva alors le jeune homme. Ma couverture, elle ne me sert à rien et si je fouine je risque plutôt d'attirer sur moi l'attention des Inspecteurs présents ! Dois-je moi aussi créer une diversion en me faisant repérer, pour permettre à ces Inspecteurs de poursuivre leurs investigations – en ce cas, cela signifierait qu'ils ont une piste sérieuse mais besoin qu'on les laisse encore en paix ?

- Oui et non. J'ai préféré ne vous remettre aucune information concernant ces crimes, au cas – improbable malgré tout – où on parvenait à le pirater ! Demain, rendez-vous à la Bibliothèque de Jaspell, consultez les articles de la Presse sur ces meurtres. Là, vous comprendrez aisément votre rôle !

- Etes-vous inquiet pour le Colonel Jorande ?

- Non. Je viens de vous dire qu'il était un de mes meilleurs éléments, infiltré ou non ! Quoi qu'il lui soit arrivé, qu'il contrôle ou non sa situation, il n'attend aucune aide. Mais, dans le même temps, dites-vous qu'il se pourrait que le temps lui soit compté !

- Je l'avais bien compris ainsi, conclut Aldéran.

Il y avait encore deux bonnes heures avant que le soleil automnal ne se couche, aussi Aldéran était ressorti de l'hôtel afin de s'imprégner à nouveau de l'ambiance du village.

Déjà, la plupart des commerces étaient fermés, dans les maisons des barres de fer récemment placées protégeaient les fenêtres et il pouvait deviner que le marchand de systèmes d'alarme avait dû récemment faire fortune !

« Et dire que cet endroit doit être idyllique en temps normal, touristique sans excès ni gâchis de la Nature. Pourquoi un serial killer s'est-il éveillé ici – à moins que selon toute probabilité, il aie toujours été présent, latent – et s'en est-il pris à ces, apparemment, paisibles habitants ? Il est grand temps que je me rappelle de mes cours de profilage au Camp d'Entraînement… Mais ça remonte loin, et ça me barbait prodigieusement ! Le meilleur en ce domaine, selon la légende, c'est Gomen Jorande ! ».

Le jeune homme but la dernière gorgée de sa cannette de bière, referma le sachet papier et le jeta dans une poubelle.

« Demain, je saurai pourquoi j'ai été envoyé ici… Je n'ai eu – ans vraiment y être mêlé – affaire qu'à un seul serial killer, et je crains bien de déjà deviner l'inévitable à venir ! ».

Kend Trasigue consulta du regard son habituel binôme d'enquête, un être entièrement poilu, seul son museau dépassant, mais les doigts et les orteils visiblement pourvus de griffes acérées !

- Tu as recoupé les informations concernant ce Skordliss ?

- Tout semble concorder : un employé de banque bien considéré mais sans plus ce qui signifie qu'il n'est qu'un numéro dans son entreprise, demande de congés exceptionnel ce qui relève effectivement du blues du quotidien qui est une maladie reconnue. Bref, rien d'intéressant.

- Creuse encore un peu, Mung : qu'il arrive au lendemain de la disparition de cet outrecuidant sigipste… Je t'accorde qu'il n'a rien à voir avec ce Jorande, mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences !

- Je peux le tester ?

- Certainement pas ! Ce jeune homme ne représente aucune menace, tu n'as donc aucun droit de t'en prendre à lui. Il n'est pas dangereux, en revanche on a un taré psychopathe, torturé et raffiné dans la pire cruauté à mettre hors d'état de nuire !

- Oui, à celui-là, j'ai envie de faire goûter de mes griffes.

Sur le seuil de la porte menant à sa chambre, Mung se retourna.

- Et pour le sigipste ?

- Il nous a snobés, ignorés, qu'il se débrouille. Il n'a pas fait le moindre signe vers nous, cela signifie donc qu'il l'a jouait solo ! Seule mon enquête compte et de mettre ce serial killer sous les verrous !… Mais comment comprendre ses raisons, son mode de fonctionnement, je ne suis pas serial killer, moi !


	9. Chapter 9

_Reviews :_ merci à Apersonne et MissKei !

CHAPITRE IX

**1****4.**

Au matin, Aldéran s'était rendu à la Bibliothèque de Jaspell afin d'y consulter les archives de Presse.

- Veuillez laisser cet animal à l'extérieur, intima le réceptionniste, je ne veux pas qu'il fasse peur !

Aldéran ramena Torko sous le porche du bâtiment et l'attacha court à un anneau.

- Sois sage, mon gros, fais semblant de dormir, peut-être que ça les rassurera !

Il revint ensuite à la réception et se fit indiquer la salle des archives et il s'installa à un ordinateur.

* * *

En fin de matinée, même sans les photos des victimes, le jeune homme pouvait parfaitement se représenter les scènes de crime et l'état des corps !

« Oui, maintenant je sais pourquoi c'est moi que le Général Grendele a envoyé, en plus de mes liens d'amitié avec Gomen ! Ce serial killer est hors normes et je doute qu'on puisse l'identifier et l'attraper – avec les méthodes habituelles… ».

Un peu surpris, Melgon mit quelques secondes avant de répondre à son interlocuteur.

- Tu as vraiment besoin de nous, Aldie ! ?

- Oui, j'ai reçu l'autorisation de ma hiérarchie pour débaucher l'Unité. Pouvez-vous rejoindre Jaspell au plus vite… et y transférer Pelmy Berkauw !

Ayant plus que besoin d'air frais, Aldéran quitta la Bibliothèque et se dirigea vers le parc où, de toute façon, c'était l'heure de la promenade de Torko !

Depuis le sommet de la tour à musique, Aldéran disposait d'une vue panoramique et à 360° sur la nature environnante, sauvage, pure, le village était la seule trace d'implantation humaine.

« Et dire qu'un taré de première est ici… ».

Il se rembrunit ensuite.

« Je ne suis cependant pas sûr que la stratégie du SIGiP soit particulièrement brillante sur ce coup… Melgon va me hacher menu, une fois qu'il sera au courant et il aura raison ! – bien que je n'y sois pourtant pour rien. L'ordre de mon général me révulse, mais je dois m'y conformer et surtout me rassurer en me disant que ça ne me concerne pas directement ! ».

* * *

Revenant lentement vers l'hôtel, Aldéran s'arrêta au cani-site, laissant Torko choisir sa place sur le sable puis repartir au petit trot sans oublier de tout renifler et de lever la patte plus souvent qu'à son tour !

Son regard traînant à gauche et à droite, le jeune homme n'avait pas pu ne pas remarquer qu'il y avait de nombreux policiers dans les rues, en voiture, à cheval, à pieds – une cinquantaine de personnes, sans doute l'entièreté des effectifs de Jaspell !

« Il semble qu'on veuille rassurer la population. Quoi de plus normal, vu que les victimes n'ont aucun lien entre elles – de près ou de loin – qu'il s'agisse de leur âge, de leur métier, de leurs passions, de leurs convictions religieuses ou athéisme, de leurs relations, et pas davantage dans leur physique, leur sexe – Humain ou Non-Humain, et leur âge ! Oui, il va vraiment falloir quelqu'un d'aussi dément et barbare, pour avoir un véritable petit début de piste ! ».

Le temps que ceux de l'Unité Anaconda le rejoignent, il lui restait une soirée tranquille à passer.

**15.**

Une part de tarte salée à la croûte très fine en entrée, un ragoût aux légumes dans une sauce épaisse accompagné de grosses galettes de pommes de terre frites et pour finir une mousse au chocolat, Aldéran s'était régalé du dîner aux plats simples.

La salle à manger du _Jaspell_ était effectivement pleine, les Inspecteurs s'étant regroupés dans tout un coin de la pièce, solidaires même s'ils ne s'étaient pas connus avant d'être affectés à la traque du serial killer !

A une table séparée de celle de son binôme, vu sa stature, l'envergure de ses bras, et le fait qu'il ne se nourrisse que de quartiers entiers de viande crue tout en buvant du lait à la paille, sur un signe de ce dernier, Mung se leva pour se diriger vers le dernier inscrit sur le Registre.

Bien qu'il s'y soit attendu, Aldéran regretta que Torko soit demeuré dans sa chambre – le molosse semblant effectivement ficher la trouille à tout un chacun ! – mais il demeura stoïque, jaugeant Mung, tâchant déjà de détecter ses points forts et faibles, au cas où, et tout en faisant poindre une appréhension pas tout à fait feinte dans ses prunelles d'un bleu sombre !

Mung jeta sèchement sa plaque d'Inspecteur près de l'assiette d'Aldéran.

- Pour un visiteur, vous n'avez guère fait de tourisme aujourd'hui !

- Je repérais les lieux.

- Il nous avait bien semblé le constater ! Pour combien de temps êtes-vous là ?

- Justement, je suis en congés sans solde pour une durée indéterminée. « Perdre » un jour à me repérer ne m'a nullement paru être inutile, répondit le jeune homme, parfaitement conscient qu'aucun des policiers présents ne s'intéressait absolument plus à leur assiette pour capter chaque mot !

- Pourquoi la Bibliothèque ? intervint alors Kend Trasigue qui s'était joint à son équipier.

- Je ne suis pas du coin, je hais les actualités, aussi je voulais découvrir où j'étais, pour pouvoir ensuite aller profiter de ces congés maladies au maximum… Quoique vu ce qui se passe depuis des mois, je ne me sens plus très en sécurité, en dépit de votre présence – sans vouloir vous vexer !

- Je comprends, M. Skorgliss, assura l'Inspecteur Trasigue. Respectez les consignes de sécurité et il ne vous arrivera rien ! Le serial killer ne s'en est jamais pris à un étranger à la région !

- Il y a un début à tout, grinça Aldéran, pas tout à fait dans le faux ! Je suis, un peu, mon propre porte-poisse !

- On vous protégera, promit Mung. Informez-nous de tous vos déplaces – d'un jour ou plus – et nous agirons au plus vite si vous ne gardiez pas le contact, même quelques heures durant. Le serial killer ne tue ses proies qu'après une semaine, ça nous laisse du temps, maintenant que nous sommes sur place et que nous surveillons tout et tous !

- Là, je peste un peu moins contre le fait de payer des impôts exorbitants !

* * *

Levé aux aurores, Aldéran s'était longuement douché, avait séché sa longue chevelure couleur de feu.

Les pancakes arrosés de sirop, la bouillie d'avoine très sucrée, les grillades et les œufs baveux, le tout arrosé de café fort lui avaient callé l'estomac.

Le jeune homme avait passé la matinée dans sa chambre, à mémoriser au maximum possible, tout ce qui avait été imprimé dans la Presse sur le serial killer.

Enfilant ensuite un chaud manteau crème par-dessus ses pantalons gris foncé et chemise blanche, il avait attendu ses amis.

En camionnette blanche, les membres de l'Unité Anaconda avaient débarqué à Jaspell, officiellement une bande de copains férus d'alpinisme et de camping qui ne faisait que traverser le village, s'y arrêtant pour se restaurer.

Et le parc avait été le meilleur endroit pour se retrouver, au vu et su de tous les villageois et des Inspecteurs qui ne quadrillaient pas les environs, chacun l'oreille bien enfoncée dans le pavillon !

- En quoi on peut t'aider, Major ? avait lancé Melgon tout en jetant du pain aux canards de l'étang.

- Je sais que ce terrain vous est inconnu. Il faudra du temps pour assimiler les relevés topographiques, mais vous pourrez, discrètement, épauler les Inspecteurs ! répondit Aldéran qui, sans se forcer, s'était installé sur un banc pour reluquer les joggueuses ! Et puis, on a un « vieil ami » à pister grâce à la balise qu'on lui a greffée dans une cuisse, profitant de l'intervention en urgence pour un quadruple pontage cardiaque il y a six mois !

- Mais, de quoi parles-tu ? intervint Soreyn. Ou plutôt : de qui ?

- Pelmy Berkauw…

- Oui, il était transféré vers le poste locale de Police, ayant quitté la galactopole-capitale en même temps que nous, ajouta Yélyne.

- Pourquoi parles-tu de balise ? questionna alors Darys l'Artificier de l'Unité.

- Le SIGiP a préféré Berkauw en liberté sur ce coup, avoua alors Aldéran ! A l'hosto psy, on a constaté qu'il n'avait pas perdu une info du serial killer de Jaspell. Son esprit tordu ne peut qu'avoir voulu décortiquer celui du nouveau-venu dans la partie sanglante ! Rien que pour le jeu, puisqu'à l'époque il ignorait qu'il serait dans la nature, il a dû analyser et faire certaines conclusions !

- Je ne comprends toujours pas ! gronda Melgon. Et, ne me fais pas avoir une attaque en me révélant qu'on a relâché le serial killer mystique que nous avions nous-mêmes séquestré un moment ! ?

- Si ! Le SIGiP a passé un marché avec lui : sa collaboration contre sa liberté…

- Non !

- Ne paniquez pas, tout de suite, à ce point ! coupa Aldéran. Le SIGiP n'a jamais pensé qu'il collaborerait ! D'où l'utilité de cette puce de repérage posée, au cas où ! D'après les Experts Psy, il va retrouver le tueur de la région, soit histoire d'unir leurs forces soit pour lui prendre son territoire ! Et, dans les deux cas de figure, nos scans le suivront à la trace ! Enfin, ça c'est le plan tactique des intellos… Nous, on est sur le terrain et ça risque de se passer de façon bien différente !

- Un reproche sur mes débuts ? grinça alors le jeune Soreyn.

- Un reproche, général, sur les avis de bureaucrates au chaud et dans le confort et nous face aux vrais dangers ! Et puis, il y a le Colonel Gomen Jorande qui n'a plus donné signe de vie depuis presque trois jours désormais !

- Jorande ? Le faux dealer et le vrai Colonel du SIGiP ?

- Oui. Mon ami… Sans lui et surtout son Juge de frère, je ne serais pas votre équipier mais plutôt votre ennemi !

- On fera selon tes ordres, conclut Melgon. Mesdames, Messieurs, on suit les directives du Major Skendromme !

- Merci. Je crains qu'il ne faille faire vite, et que Gomen soit le prochain à être crucifié face au lac, lors de la pleine lune, dans deux jours !

* * *

Nu, poignets et chevilles entravés par les menottes flexibles, de l'adhésif sur les yeux, Gomen Jorande avait depuis longtemps perdu la perception du sol cimenté glacé sous son corps entièrement couvert de profondes lacérations – et il ne pouvait savoir qu'elles représentaient des constellations !

Epuisé, affamé, déshydraté, abruti de souffrances, il ne pouvait en rien opposer une résistance même mentale face au raffiné tortionnaire qui en faisant couler son sang continuait de le rendrait incapable de même gémir au final quand il lui ouvrirait le ventre, ferait jaillir ses entrailles, avant de le soulager au moment où toujours en vie il le décapiterait enfin sur sa croix.

Mais, professionnel jusqu'à son dernier souffle, le sigipste demeurait malgré tout conscient de gémissements et pleurs – qui n'étaient évidemment pas les siens – et qui indiquaient sans aucun doute possible qu'il n'était pas le seul prisonnier, mais ne pouvant lui indiquer s'il s'agissait d'une victime à sacrifier avant lui, ou fraîchement enlevée !


	10. Chapter 10

CHAPITRE X

**1****6.**

Jouant enfin son rôle de touriste campeur, sac à dos lui sciant les épaules, Aldéran avait vaillamment marché dans les collines puis les montagnes entourant Jaspell.

En dépit des vingt kilos de vêtements, petit matériel et matériel de camping, qu'il trimbalait, le jeune homme allait plutôt rapidement. Le mini-trek n'avait d'ailleurs rien à voir avec les deux trips annuels de survie que le SIGiP organisait pour ses militaires, et il se sentait plutôt en pleine forme !

Conscient que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, les Inspecteurs traquant le serial killer, le suivaient – pour sa sécurité – Aldéran avait avant tout à reprendre le contact avec l'Unité dont il s'était séparé trente heures auparavant.

* * *

Au deuxième jour de randonnée sportive, Aldéran avait donc fini par poser son paquetage près de l'entrée d'une caverne, avait mis le feu au bois ramassé au cours de son périple et apprêté la gamelle avec le sachet de repas lyophilisé. Ensuite, gourde à la main, il était entré dans la caverne, comme s'il recherchait de l'eau de source.

- On n'est pas idiots, je parle de nous, les Inspecteurs de la Spéciale. Ceux en enquête ici s'apercevront vite sur les plans spéléologiques, qu'il y a plusieurs accès à cette caverne, remarqua Melgon.

- Hum, pas si sûr ! se réjouit Aldéran. Le satellite du SIGiP pirate les scans et autres détecteurs.

- Aldie !

- Tranquillise-toi, Mel. Envoyer mon image et celles de l'Unité, en vision 3D parfaitement réaliste, ne contrecarre pas la traque du serial killer, ajouta rapidement le jeune homme. Là, il s'agit juste de préserver notre couverture et notre sécurité !

- D'accord. Berkauw ?

- C'est étrange… Il a visité plusieurs familles, près d'une dizaine de maisons, avant de filer lui aussi vers les montagnes ! Il a fait une reconnaissance, et là, il sait !

- Bon, quand on lui tombe dessus, et sur le serial killer de Jaspell ?

- Il a dû deviner, comprendre, s'ouvrir la cuisse, et il s'est en tout cas arraché la puce de localisation du corps…

- Donc, l'Elite des Polices a perdu la trace d'une abomination non humaine capable d'éviscérer, dépecer et achever un autre être encore en vie à ce moment – et ce uniquement pour suivre un rituel n'existant que dans son esprit malade ! ? Aldie !

- C'était prévisible. Et, je dirai que j'ignore jusqu'à quel point cette « perte » ne fait pas partie de la vraie stratégie de mes supérieurs. Melgon, nous ne devons compter que sur nous-mêmes, à fond !

- Je sais, tu es désormais plus qu'angoissé pour le Colonel Jorande ! Légitimement, je le redoute… Alors, en concret, quel est notre plan d'action ?

- On attend que le serial killer prenne l'imitative.

- Aldie !

- Bien qu'il nous aie baladés, Berkauw a malgré tout laissé une piste… Et c'est encore pire que toutes les conjectures, et les Profileurs du SIGiP s'en sont donné à cœur joie – si je puis dire – et pourtant ils ne se sont pas laissé emporter par leur imagination, tout est bien réel !

- En quel sens ?

- Pas un seul serial killer, mais tout simplement une sorte de secte où plusieurs des membres ont tué, tour à tour !

- Par les dieux, chacun donnant un alibi à l'autre… réalisa alors le Capitaine de la Spéciale.

De la tête, sombre comme jamais, Aldéran approuva, avant qu'un éclair ne traverse ses prunelles d'un bleu marine.

- Les recoupements des trajets de Berkauw sont cependant intéressants, très instructifs ! Pas le QG de cette secte, mais une de leurs caches… Espérons qu'on y trouve leur « prison »… Je m'y dirige, mine de rien. La planque est quelque part dans cette caverne, mais impossible d'avoir un emplacement précis… Que l'Unité se disperse, ce sera facile pour explorer les galeries.

- Les autres vont s'en occuper, je te suis.

Torko les sens en alerte, ne semblait cependant toujours pas capter l'odeur, même infime, de Gomen Jorande.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais si cet endroit est bien une des caches du – enfin des - serial killer, je la trouve bien vide et dépourvue de toutes mesures de sécurité. Et, Aldéran, pourquoi crois-tu que, tout en ignorant qui ils sont, on va aussi simplement leur tomber dessus ? !

- Le Général Grendele a beau me reprocher mon manque d'expérience – en même temps, s'il m'envoyait plus souvent en missions, je pourrai peut-être en gagner – je fais bien plus davantage confiance à ma chance, ou malchance selon le point de vue ! Disons qu'en recoupant toutes les infos glanées dans un article et un autre, les sites où les victimes ont été retrouvées, cette grotte a plus d'un intérêt ! On est à deux pas du lac, la composition des rochers ne permet pas une bonne captation par les satellites d'observation, et il y a non loin une petite plage qui serait « idéale » pour dresser une croix en cette nuit de pleine lune…

- Ce serait aussi facile de les débusquer alors que les Inspecteurs enquêtent depuis des mois ?

- Disons que je reçois mes informations d'une organisation qui dispose de bien des sources et qui a ses appuis partout ! Tandis que, sans vouloir t'offenser, Mel, dès qu'un policier de la Spéciale sort sa plaque, les bouches se ferment et les langues se nouent – le plus souvent ! Et, certaines choses ne changent jamais : dans un petit village, on continue de voir d'un très mauvais œil des étrangers, d'autant plus s'ils viennent remuer des histoires, déterrer des secrets ou faire de concitoyens présumés honnêtes et jusque là estimés des serials killer !

- Je suppose que tu veux aussi insinuer que des notables pourraient faire partie des adeptes du serial killer qui a été le premier à frapper, voire qu'il serait l'un d'eux ?

- Possible… Enfin, il est sûr qu'aujourd'hui, on ne rentrera pas bredouilles !

- Pourquoi ?

- On va au moins attraper un rhume !

- Très drôle, c'est le clown en toi qui se réveille ?

- Des nouvelles des autres ?

- Darys ne voit rien de particulier, Jelka ne capte effectivement rien de sa Centrale de Communications au Bureau, Yélyne a failli se tordre la cheville et Soreyn a éternué.

- Passionnant.

* * *

D'un sourd et bas grognement, Torko avait indiqué que sa truffe avait reniflé quelque chose de connu et la pose qu'il avait adoptée ne laissait aucun doute là-dessus !

- C'est bien mon gros, le félicita son maître dans un chuchotement.

- Aldéran ? questionna Melgon, également à voix basse.

- Torko a identifié l'odeur de Gomen. Il est passé par ici… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne nouvelle vu qu'il n'est jamais ressorti d'ici !

- Tu veux qu'on fasse demi-tour ? J'ai tout le tracé de notre parcours sur mon ordi de poche.

- Comme moi. Et, non, on ne m'a pas enseigné à reculer ! siffla le jeune homme. Jorande est tombé dans un piège, on a cette info d'avance, contrairement à lui. Et puis, ce ne serait pas une mauvaise chose si on finissait entre les griffes de ces tueurs.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que nos balises fonctionnent parfaitement et que si on se fait capturer comme des bleus, il suffira d'une question de minutes pour que la cavalerie débarque et mette tout ce petit monde en état d'arrestation, sans que toi et moi ayions subi le moindre dommage physique !

- Toi, tu regardes trop de films, ronchonna Melgon. Pourtant, avec tout ce temps passé dans l'Unité, je pensais que tu aurais compris que la réalité est très différente !

* * *

Sortant d'une énième galerie, ils débouchèrent dans une sorte de grande caverne, avec un surplomb à quelques mètres au-dessus d'eux, qui donnait accès à d'autres couloirs qui traversaient toujours plus profond la montagne.

Aldéran et Melgon avaient traversé la moitié de la caverne quand sur le surplomb un rocher pivota, laissant le passage à un quinquagénaire à la chevelure argentée, portant une fine moustache et un petit bouc, boitant légèrement : Pelmy Berkauw.

- Si vous vous croyiez discrets, on vous suit sur les écrans de surveillance depuis des heures ! Mais il n'y avait pas meilleur endroit pour refermer la souricière qu'ici.

- Fais-nous une confidence, Berkauw, lança Aldéran. Tu as coupé en morceaux l'autre leader des tueurs, ou tu t'es allié à lui ?

- Vous allez le découvrir sous peu. La lune sera pleine dans trois heures ! Il n'y avait qu'une croix de prévue à la base mais vu que vous vous précipitez tous à notre petite fête, on va se débrouillez, ne craignez rien, vous aurez la vôtre !

Le Tueur aux Rites, comme on avait surnommé Pelmy Berkauw du temps de ses « exploits » sadiques, appuya sur le bouton du petit émetteur qu'il avait à la main et le sol s'ouvrit aussitôt sous les pieds d'Aldéran et de Melgon qui disparurent dans le vide, avant que les plaques mobiles ne se réajustent, ne laissant aucune trace de leur présence un instant plus tôt !


	11. Chapter 11

CHAPITRE XI

**1****7.**

Dans ses jumelles de vision nocturne, Yélyne pouvait voir toute la petite plage de graviers au bord du lac, dans une sorte de crique.

- Je vois trois croix. Une avec ce Colonel Jorande, une avec Melgon et la dernière avec une femme inconnue. Mais je me demande bien où est Aldéran ! ?

- Ils vont comment ? questionna Darys.

- Le sigipste et la femme sont en vie, tout juste. Et ils n'ont pas eu le temps de trop abîmer Melgon mais il a bien été entaillé.

- Le petit lapin, la chauve-souris, le coq… Cela représente les constellations de la galaxie ! jeta Soreyn. Et ça ne nous dit toujours pas ce qu'il est advenu d'Aldéran !

- Je suis là, fit le jeune homme en se glissant entre ses équipiers qui sursautèrent violemment !

- Comment… ? Et d'abord, que s'est-il passé ?

- Le sol était comme la porte d'une trappe, Melgon, Torko et moi y sommes tombés comme des pierres ! Melgon a la forme, mais je suis bien plus souple que lui, j'ai réussi à me retenir à un piton… Il donnait sur un étroit passage et ce raccourci m'a mené ici en me faisant gagner un temps incroyable si on tient compte de celui qui nous avait été nécessaire pour nous retrouver face à Berkauw… Alors, c'est là que le sacrifice va avoir lieu ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, les policiers de Jaspell et les Inspecteurs seront là dans moins de vingt minutes !

- Cependant, cette bande de tarés est déjà en place, intervint Yélyne en tendant les jumelles à Aldéran.

- Original : de longs manteaux à capuchons ! Bon, on ne peut pas leur permettre de passer à l'action. Il n'y a plus qu'une chose à faire : foncer dans le tas et canarder !

Les trois derniers membres de l'Unité ne semblaient nullement convaincus, mais ils se devaient d'obéir et d'ailleurs bien que cette absence de plan ne leur soit pas habituelle, ils ne pouvaient laisser leur Capitaine nu et ensanglanté sur cette croix, à quelques minutes d'être vidé comme un poisson !

Tout en s'apprêtant rapidement, enfilant son gilet pare-balle et la ceinture supportant les pochettes contenant son matériel d'appoint, Aldéran était plus qu'inquiet pour les minutes à venir.

« On arrive, Melgon. Ca ne vaudra pas tes propres plans, mais je fais au moins mal possible ! Et ces fous ont intérêt à n'avoir pas fait de mal à Torko ! ».

* * *

Leur manteau de couleur blanche, contrairement à ceux brun foncé des autres serials killer, deux individus s'étaient approchés des croix, l'un rejetant son capuchon.

- Un triple sacrifice, ça ne m'était pas encore arrivé, ricana Pelmy Berkauw. Pourquoi je n'y avais pas songé ? ! Il n'empêche qu'il y en a deux dont je ne peux plus faire grand-chose, du beau travail mais bien frustrant !

Fin poignard recourbé dans une main, le Tueur aux Rites d'approcha de Melgon enchaîné à sa croix.

- Je connais parfaitement ta technique de chirurgie à vif, reprit-il à l'adresse de l'encapuchonné blanc qui ne pouvait qu'être le premier et le leader des serials killer. Néanmoins, j'opterai pour la mienne !

Déboulant tout en puissance, à défaut de finesse, les membres de l'Unité s'interposèrent entre les croix et les adeptes.

Dans la pagaille du groupe, Pelmy Berkauw ne demanda pas son reste et alla disparaître dans le premier fourré, laissant les fous de Jaspell face à Aldéran et ses amis.

- Ekapir sendel normak ! aboya le seul encapuchonné restant.

Usant de leurs pistolets-mitrailleurs, les policiers de la Spéciale tirèrent à tout va sur les cinglés mais les balles les traversèrent sans qu'ils ne tressaillent !

S'avançant tout en psalmodiant des paroles indistinctes, les serials killer se rapprochèrent.

Mais, même aux poings, aucun des membres de l'Unité Anaconda ne put toucher en toucher un !

- Pour une fois que la cavalerie déboule à temps, se réjouit alors Aldéran alors que les hélicos larguaient des commandos au bout de leur filin !

Bien qu'invulnérables, devant le nombre, les encapuchonnés se dispersèrent.

* * *

- Les deux hélicoptères médicaux seront là dans quelques minutes pour le Colonel Jorande et cette femme l'organiste, renseigna Kend Trasigue.

- Merci, fit Aldéran. Ils ont été battus, lacérés et de nombreuses plaies sont infectées, affamés… Je n'espérais pas une arrivée aussi propice !

- Nous avons fait au plus vite. Alors, vous, vous n'êtes ni employé de banque, encore moins dépressif, et je doute que vous vous appeliez réellement Skorgliss !

- Je vous expliquerai.

Se détournant, Aldéran se rapprocha de la civière de Melgon.

- Je crois que tu seras sur pieds en moins de deux ! Content que tu n'aies eu que ce poignet cassé dans cette chute !

- Veille bien sur l'équipe, Major.

Melgon attrapa le poignet du jeune homme.

- Le premier serial killer de Jaspell, tu as entendu comme moi, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui : c'est une femme !

**18****.**

Ce qui composait la prison du dernier sacrifice en date, étaient une série de niches naturelles, aménagées cependant pour un confort minimal et surtout des portes de sécurité, le tout commandé électroniquement depuis une salle qui n'avait rien à envier à la Centrale de Communications du Bureau de la Spéciale à Ragel !

Dans une sorte de placard, ceux de l'Unité, policiers locaux et Inspecteurs, trouvèrent des vêtements soigneusement pliés – ceux de Melgon et de l'organiste.

- Torko ! hurla pour sa part Aldéran. Torko !

Enfin, un gémissement répondit à sa voix et le jeune homme se précipita dans une cavité.

- Il va bien ? s'enquit Soreyn en l'aidant à sortir l'énorme chien.

- Une patte cassée… Ils n'ont pas eu le temps. Mais, ces marques sur son pelage indiquent qu'ils voulaient le découper comme une pièce de boucherie ! Ca va aller, mon gros, tu ne risques plus rien !

De sa langue, Torko barbouilla la joue de son maître.

Revenus à Jaspell alors que le couvre-feu était en vigueur depuis longtemps, les policiers de toutes zones confondues avaient rejoint leurs pénates.

Ceux de l'Unité Anaconda avaient investi la chambre d'Aldéran.

* * *

Bien que se marchant un peu les uns sur les autres, Aldéran et ses équipiers avaient tous trouvé leur petite place.

Et en dépit du fait que la randonnée, le bref assaut et la découverte de la planque, les aient marqués, ils avaient besoin de faire le point avant de céder à l'écrasante fatigue.

- Une femme, Aldéran ! Je suis loin d'être experte, mais je crois qu'elles sont vraiment une minuscule minorité dans le monde des serials killer, surtout avec cette barbarie d'actes.

Le jeune homme approuva de la tête.

- Ca réduit cependant la liste des suspects, Yélyne !

- Moi, c'est quelque chose de bien plus préoccupant que j'ai en tête ! glapit Darys. Je peux vous ouvrir un passage, faire s'écrouler des murs de protections entre vos ennemis et vous, gronda Darys l'Artificier de l'Unité. Mais, avec des… fantômes…

- La serial killeuse a eu une incantation, releva Soreyn. Je te l'ai notée phonétiquement après qu'ils se soient enfuis. Si ça peut aider…

- Sûrement ! Cette incantation les a rendus immatériels, mais il en faut aussi une autre pour qu'ils puissent prendre leurs armes et mutiler leurs victimes ! Il n'empêche que ça nous rend plus impuissants que jamais face à eux ! Ils étaient là, mais on n'a rien pu faire !

Aldéran éructa quelques jurons bien sentis, très crus, au point de faire rougir les expérimentés Yélyne et Darys !

- On ne peut risquer que cela se reproduise, reprit le jeune homme, farouche. Nous devons trouver le moyen de contrecarrer cette « magie » ! Oh oui, je suis sûr que cette serial killeuse a invoqué un dieu démoniaque, à qui elle sacrifiait ces victimes, et que c'est lui qui lui a fait don de ce pouvoir ! Si seulement, même si sous cette forme, une de nos armes pouvait les atteindre !

Tendant la main, il caressa Torko, exceptionnellement couché sur son lit, sa patte arrière gauche plâtrée, des pansements sur ses plaies les plus ouvertes, une collerette autour du cou pour qu'il ne se lèche pas outre-mesure, et la queue en fouet du molosse battit vigoureusement.

- Des nouvelles de Melgon ? reprit Darys. Tu as été le voir à la Clinique du coin ?

- Le corps douloureusement secoué par la chute puis par les passages à tabac, le corps entaillé et il a perdu du sang. Ils n'ont pas pu aller plus loin et surtout le « mettre en conditions » comme à leurs habitudes avant un supplice ! Avec les soins, ils devraient même pouvoir sortir demain ! L'Inspecteur Mung assure la garde à sa chambre vu que le médecin l'a gavé de calmants pour la nuit. Je suis cependant certain qu'il ne risque rien, pour la simple raison qu'il ne sait rien qui pourrait permettre la capture de la troupe de fous furieux !

Aldéran se leva.

- Dormons, tous. Il y a moins de quatre heures avant l'aube et nous devons reprendre l'enquête au plus vite, avec les nouveaux éléments. Et désormais en collaboration avec les Inspecteurs ! A vous les divans, à moi le lit, Torko à toi la carpette !

* * *

Alors que ceux de l'Unité faisaient la queue dans la salle de bain de la chambre du _Jaspell_, Aldéran avait ouvert la porte à Nhéza !

- Oui ?

- Un visiteur pour vous, M. Skorgliss… Enfin, que ce soit ce nom ou un autre, sourit la jeune femme.

Surpris, Aldéran quitta cependant aussitôt la chambre.

- Doc !

Le médecin à la barbe blanche, bonnet fripé sur la tête, se trouvait près d'une voiture hors d'âge.

- Petit !

- Ce voyage… Un problème ? s'alarma Aldéran qui caressait cependant tendrement Mi-Kun qui avait grimpé de ses chevilles à son épaule et ronronnait. Mes frères, ma sœur, mes parents ? !

- Non, rien de tout cela. Simplement, le clone de Toshiro à bord du _Lightshadow_ m'a transmis un message. Et je lui ai obéi ! Je ne sais pas si… Mais, si ce cosmogun ne peut rien contre tes fantômes, aucune arme ne sera efficace ! Je te l'ai apporté ! Est-ce que tu acceptes de…

Avec un sourire, Aldéran se saisit du ceinturon à la boucle de métal doré frappé de la tête de mort pour en entourer ses hanches.

- S.00999, avait-il lu avant de glisser le cosmogun dans l'étui qu'il avait fini de fixer à sa cuisse. Je ne l'avais pas remarqué, l'autre fois. Ca signifie quelque chose ?

- Oui : tout ! lança Doc avant de remonter dans son tacot et de repartir.

- Tout quoi ? !


	12. Chapter 12

CHAPITRE XII

**1****9.**

Si Gomen Jorande n'était toujours pas en état de recevoir des visites, Melgon Doufert avait finalement pu quitter la Clinique de Jaspell après quarante-huit heures.

Le Capitaine avait retrouvé son Unité mais en avait laissé la direction à Aldéran qui était toujours en mission.

* * *

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que ça ne te déplaît pas tant que cela ? questionna ce dernier alors qu'ils prenaient leur petit déjeuner dans la salle à manger de l'hôtel.

- Ca fait toujours plaisir de voir un jeune homme prendre son envol, ses responsabilités, devenir adulte et mature. Tu as le sens inné du commandement, c'est évident !

- Je n'ai fait qu'agir dans la précipitation la plus totale, protesta Aldéran qui avait néanmoins légèrement rosi ! Et, ma Nounou disait plutôt : _« que je détestais recevoir une remarque »_ !

- Oui, ça aussi… Mais, tu n'es pas du genre a passer ta vie à suivre les ordres. Le SIGiP est une organisation militaire, en général il s'agit de mission individuelle, aussi il n'engage que des individus autonomes, pouvant réagir dans l'instant et capables d'imposer leur vision à de parfaits inconnus. Dès lors, il est évident que tu doives faire tes premiers pas de leader. Crois-moi, si tu étais incapable de gérer une situation, l'Unité ne te suivrait pas ! Alors, Aldéran, que ferons-nous de cette journée ?

- On ne peut pas encore interroger la rescapée, et le médecin qui s'occupe d'elle conseille de ne pas l'obliger à ce souvenir de cette semaine de sévices ! Faudra donc faire sans son témoignage… Ces trois derniers jours, la prison des grottes a été fouillée de fond en combles, tous les échantillons prélevés envoyés aux Labos de la Spéciale et du SIGiP. Pour en revenir à Jaspell et à notre « leadeuse », le profil de chaque habitant a été repassé au peigne fin, j'y ai passé une partie de la nuit ! Tu souris, Mel ?

- Oui, je me demandais si tes cernes étaient professionnelles ou si c'était la jolie Nhéza qui en était la cause !

- J'aurais aimé que ce soit la seconde option, avoua Aldéran, sans surprise.

- Une idée de l'identité de la leadeuse ? reprit Melgon.

- A la base, pour arriver à convaincre d'autres esprits, même faibles, de vous suivre, il faut une autorité naturelle et un ascendant sur eux… Et, pour qu'un groupe se réunisse sans attirer l'attention, pour que les membres se déplacent de façon naturelle aux yeux des autres, quoi de mieux que la Prêtresse du village et ses plus fervents fidèles ! ? C'est une idée comme une autre. Car il y a d'autres possibilités : une des doctoresses, la cheffe de la police !

- J'aime ton idée, approuva Melgon. En plus, vu les connaissances de son métier, elle sait comment réciter les incantations, s'adresser à un dieu démoniaque – réel ou non ! Là, je suppose que tu vas lui rendre une petite visite ?

- Pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée… Mettre la pression à un suspect est rarement une bonne solution, surtout s'il est aussi respecté ! Quoique…

- Alors ?

- On va tâcher de suivre discrètement les allées et venues et d'éventuellement identifier les membres de sa petite secte. Et, comme nous recherchons toujours Berkauw, nos investigations passeront plus inaperçues ! J'ai divisé le village en zones, chaque membre de l'Unité va y aller de son petit repérage.

- On s'en occupe.

* * *

Yélyne, Darys et Soreyn déjà partis, Aldéran et Melgon s'étaient préparés pour la journée.

- Voilà une info qui ne va pas aider à ton autre enquête sur la corruption au sein du Bureau, jeta soudain Melgon.

- Quoi donc ? fit Aldéran en enfilant son manteau.

- Elle a officialisé sa liaison avec Serkande…

- L'Ancien Seigneur de la Drogue ? Vraiment pas une bonne idée, vraiment pas le bon moment ! siffla le jeune homme. Je ne comprends d'ailleurs pas comment, vu son travail, elle a pu se laisser embarquer dans une telle histoire ! ?

- Le charme inaltérable de l'amitié d'enfance. Quand elle l'a arrêté, tous les souvenirs, purs, sont revenus. Il a mis fin à ses activités après sa peine de prison et il a été habiter chez elle.

- Ce n'est quand même pas ce qui sert au mieux le Bureau et sa carrière…

- Tu es un peu mal placé pour en juger, toi qui, souvent, ne connais même pas le prénom de la fille avec qui tu as tiré un coup ou passé la nuit !

- C'est vrai… Bon, je vais rôder du côté du Temple, à toi la Clinique !

- C'est vrai que j'ai toutes les raisons d'y traîner, reconnut Melgon dont la démarche raide trahissait la faiblesse physique. Dis donc, toi, c'est un défilé de mode de manteaux que tu nous fais, depuis le début ? ! Tu n'as quand même pas pu emporter tout ton dressing ! ?

- Une partie seulement, le rassura le jeune homme. Le Service de Blanchisserie de _La Roseraie_ est très efficace et il passe tous les deux jours pour me changer ma garde-robe !

- Pas possible une telle fixation sur les vêtements !

- Si, je le crains ! gloussa Aldéran qui eut un dernier regard pour l'ordinateur qui avait émis un bip… Un message de ma mère, ça attendra bien ce soir ! Après tout, avec cette interminable croisière à bord du _Nemkod_, que peut-elle bien avoir d'intéressant à raconter ?

- Ah ça, quand une bande de copines se lâche, tout est possible, Aldie !

Et le jeune homme éclata de rire.

- Nhéza, sortie à midi et à 15h pour Torko, fit-il à l'adresse de la jeune femme. Merci !

- A ton service.

* * *

Le Temple de Jaspell n'avait rien de très esthétique, juste une sorte de hangar, aux murs peints de blanc.

Les heures des prières étaient affichées sur la grande porte d'entrée et il semblait que la Prêtresse ne soit pas présente, ce qui faisait les affaires d'Aldéran !

- Heureusement que la salle d'incantations est accessible 24h/24…

A l'intérieur du Temple, on n'avait plus aucune impression d'être dans un hangar préfabriqué, des sculptures et des décorations en stuc, des brûleurs de senteurs contribuant à créer autant que possible une atmosphère mystique et un brouillard perturbant la vision.

« Je suis sûr qu'il y a des diffuseurs de parfums, pour achever de mettre en condition… Rien n'a été laissé au hasard ! J'ignore si ça fait partie du petit manuel de prêtrise, mais cela ressemble diantrement à de la manipulation psychologique ».

- Je peux vous aider ? fit une voix entendue quelques nuits auparavant.

Pourtant là, en robe simple, en laine azur, foulard de soie au cou et escarpins aux pieds, Shyolle la blonde Prêtresse à la silhouette de sylphide était plutôt très éloignée de l'image qu'on aurait pu se faire d'un des plus redoutables serials killer de la décennie !

Les cheveux relevés, légèrement maquillée, les ongles vernis, elle s'approcha de son visiteur qui, une main en poche, avait préventivement enfoncé le bouton d'alerte de son émetteur afin d'appeler ses équipiers à la rescousse !

- Oui, je suis les infos locales. Vous êtes de ces enquêteurs extérieurs.

- Vous le savez d'autant plus que nous nous sommes retrouvés face à face dans cette crique, quand vous vous apprêtiez à sacrifier vos victimes. Cette voix, travaillée pour inspirer la confiance, rendre le cerveau réceptif, elle est reconnaissable entre mille !

- Je me doutais bien que je ne pourrais pas tromper celui qui est tombé pile sur ma prison, pour ce rituel. La chance insolente n'est pas la seule cause de cette réussite. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'extrêmement dangereux, en dépit de votre relativement jeune âge ! Mais, je ne suis pas non plus une oie blanche ! Je me doutais que vous me mettriez sur votre liste de suspectes et que vous tiendriez à venir en personne ! Orgueil très mal placé et surtout une plus mauvaise idée en sus !

Venant des trois autres portes d'accès à la salle des incantations, les complices mentalement lobotomisés de Shyolle encerclèrent le jeune homme qui avait ouvert son manteau.

- Ekapir sendel normak, jeta la Prêtresse. Là, vous avez compris : vous ne pouvez rien contre eux ! Adieu… et dommage car vous êtes intelligent et très mignon surtout avec cette cicatrice au visage !

- Ne m'enterrez pas trop vite, aboya Aldéran qui du regard avait fait le tour de la salle, repéré chaque allié de Shyolle.

- Qu'espères-tu donc pouvoir faire ?

- Survivre, au minimum !

La Prêtresse et ses adeptes eurent un petit rire.

« Doc, j'espère que ta confiance en cette arme est bien placée ! ».

* * *

- Aldéran, est-ce que tu vas bien ? lancèrent Yélyne, Darys et Soreyn en faisant irruption dans la salle des incantations.

Plus lent au vu de ses blessures encore à vif sous les pansements, Melgon arriva seulement sur ces entrefaites.

Mais, le regard du Capitaine de la Spéciale s'écarquilla à son tour, à la vue des quinze cadavres, transpercés de part en part, ayant éclaboussé de sang les murs tout en continuant de se vider sur le sol.

- Aldéran, qu'as-tu fait ? !

- Je me suis juste défendu ! rétorqua le jeune homme, son cosmogun toujours à la main, tenant Shyolle en joue ! Qui veut lui lire ses droits, moi je ne me souviens jamais de la formulation ? ironisa-t-il ensuite.

Ce fut cependant ce passage de la rage pure à l'ironie qui inquiéta davantage ceux de l'Unité Anaconda quant à l'équilibre mental de leur partenaire !

Et, de son côté, Aldéran n'en menait pas plus large !

« Dire que je n'ai cessé de te reprocher d'être un fou furieux de psychopathe, papa. Mais, là, je me suis comporté exactement comme toi ! Je déteste ça ! Bien qu'il semble, qu'en certaines circonstances, ce ne soient que tes méthodes qui soient efficaces… Et, j'aime ce cosmogun ! Je n'ai rien compris à la façon dont il a fauché ces tarés, mais seul le résultat compte ! ».

Melgon et les membres de l'Unité Anaconda levèrent leur verre à la santé d'Aldéran.

- Félicitations à toi ! Cette méthode, pour autant qu'elle en soit une, ne figure dans aucun manuel, mais ce fut efficace !

- Je te dois la vie, ajouta Melgon. Beaux débuts, Aldie.

L'Unité fêtait, discrètement cependant, la réussite du jeune homme, Nhéza s'occupant du service du dîner.

Le téléphone d'Aldéran vibra.

- Encore une annonce de message sur mon ordi… C'est le signal d'alerte automatique quand une info du fil d'actualité me concerne…

Mais sa mine s'allongea ensuite, alarmant ses équipiers.

- Un souci ?

- Le _Nemkod_, le cargo de croisière de ma mère, est en perdition !


	13. Chapter 13

**20****.**

- Je ne comprends pas, maman… J'ai eu l'alerte, mais tu vas bien ?

- C'est ce que je t'annonçais dans le message de tout à l'heure : j'ai fait une halte dans un Centre de Thalasso ! Mes amies poursuivant à bord du _Nemkod _!

- J'ai lu l'article : une étoile – la Veuve Noire – attire le cargo dans son attraction mais le vrai drame vient de la Comète d'Hatis qui n'est qu'un cœur incandescent et vaporise tout sur son passage, là où est le _Nemkod _! Depuis, j'ai vu que tout est mis en œuvre, mais les alliages de coque des navires de secours et des vaisseaux Wirds Surveillants ne peuvent résister à la pression exercée par cette Veuve ! Je suis désolé pour tes amies.

En liaison directe, avec juste un infime décalage, Aldéran avait pu s'entretenir en vidéoconférence avec sa mère, ceux de l'Unité étant demeurés hors de la chambre.

- Il y a sûrement quelque chose à faire ! protesta Karémyne dont le regard d'un bleu sombre ne quittait pas celui identique de son fils. J'ai aussi laissé un message à ton père, il est en route pour me rejoindre… S'il y a une chance, il la tentera, et même avec le risque d'échouer !

- Il est vraiment aussi cinglé que ceux que je traquais ici ! Avec quoi il compte sauver le cargo : en faisant tournoyer un lasso ? !

- Aucune idée. Mais il passe me prendre puis nous allons près de la Veuve Noire.

- Te « prendre » ? En taxi ? ! ironisa le jeune homme.

- Non, avec l'_Arcadia_, bien sûr !

Alors que la navette s'apprêtait à décoller, Doc se tourna vers Aldéran qui n'avait pas sorti trois phrases depuis qu'il était venu le chercher à _La Bannière De La Liberté _!

- La programmation est en mémoire, cela nous amènera droit au Dock Aldéran I et au _Lightshadow_. Le clone de Toshiro dans le Grand Ordinateur te fera voler droit vers la Veuve Noire.

- Pourquoi être du voyage, en ce cas ? fit enfin le jeune homme.

- La curiosité ! Je ne peux pas résister au _Lightshadow_, et puis, tous mes habitués me hacheraient menu à mon retour si je ne pouvais leur donner tous les détails ! Enfin, il est possible qu'on aie besoin de moi…

- Dis tout de suite que tu ne me fais aucune confiance !

Doc eut un petit sourire, détaillant Aldéran, tout de noir vêtu, un long manteau rouge sur le dos.

- Si seulement tu avais idée de la symbolique de ta tenue !

- J'ai pris ce qui m'est tombé sous la main dans le dressing de mon appart…

- Il n'empêche que cela te confère la classe absolue, et fait que tu es bien de la lignée des capitaines de vaisseaux pirates !

- Je ne comprends pas…

- Aucune importance, tu as juste la qualité de ton sang qui se reflète dans ces vêtements. Et, que tu aies agi d'instinct est encore plus révélateur.

- Fais-moi rire, Doc. Je suis le fils de mon père ?

- Evidemment !

- Logique. Embarquons. Tout ce que tu as apporté ?

- J'ai fait charger le plus de nourriture et de boissons que j'ai pu rassembler. Toi et moi disposerons d'un meilleur quotidien que lorsque tu as poursuivi les Esclavagistes.

S'abstenant de tous propos supplémentaire qui auraient à nouveau braqué Aldéran contre son père, Doc Ban ne put cependant s'empêcher d'avoir un dernier coup d'œil pour le cosmogun au côté du jeune homme !

- Terrible arme, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle semble même avoir des pouvoirs psychiques dans son rayon, car elle a dégommé de pseudos-fantômes ! J'aime !

La navette avait suivi le flux orbital de Ragel et rapprochée des Docks privés de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Il est là ! fit Aldéran, une véritable fierté dans la voix, désignant du doigt l'un des Quais d'Arrimage.

Doc se précipita vers le hublot le plus proche et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent en effet à la vue du _Lightshadow_ à la coque cerise et grise, son drapeau noir flottant crânement dans le vide de l'espace, les sculptures de tête de mort marquant sa coque.

- Quelle splendeur, au-delà de toutes espérances ! Les chantiers navals de ton grand-père sont vraiment d'un talent exceptionnel ! En unissant cette puissance à celle de l'_Arcadia_, on sauvera le cargo et les amies de ta mère. J'en suis certain. J'ai vu ton père faire des exploits et réussir toute ses entreprises.

- Oui, à condition que cette fois, ce vieux croûton ne se mêle pas de l'histoire !

**21****.**

Bien qu'il ne s'agisse pas de la première fois, Karémyne était toujours aussi impressionnée d'être sur la Passerelle de l'_Arcadia_, son époux entièrement de noir vêtu la serrant tendrement contre lui.

- S'il ne s'était s'agi d'une urgence, j'aurais apprécié de – presque – t'enlever ! sourit Albator.

- Tiens, on deviendrait romantique avec l'âge ?

- J'aurais aimé l'être à notre rencontre…

- Tu l'étais, à ta manière : ombrageux, sauvage, libre. Et, tu as sacrifié tout cela… Pour moi, pour les enfants. Il n'y avait pas de plus grande preuve d'amour, je le réalise seulement aujourd'hui. Tu es et tu seras toujours le seul amour de ma vie ! Cette sorte de sérénité, dans ton regard, tu étais loin de l'avoir, avant. Bien que je sois parfaitement consciente que l'impitoyable pirate et capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ soit bien présent sous ce vernis de « domestication ».

- Je ne renoncerai jamais à une seule de mes convictions. Simplement, les époques changent et bien que je sois obsolète – comme ne manque jamais de me le faire remarquer Aldéran – il me faut m'adapter, autant que faire se peut… Dis, j'espère que tu ne lui as rien dit ?

- Pourquoi, ma légende vivante ? Peur de la concurrence ?

- Non, évidemment. Simplement, ce gosse ne sait rien de la navigation spatiale, et s'il excelle dans son travail au sol, il n'a aucune idée de comment agir de vaisseau à vaisseau !

- Toi non plus, hormis pour les aborder ou les exploser à bonne distance !

- Il se pourrait qu'en ce cas de figure, « aborder » soit bel et bien le mot approprié…

- Pourquoi ? questionna doucement Karémyne en pressant doucement le bras d'Albator.

- Parce que je n'ai pas d'autre idée !

Le robot-araignée qu'était Toshiro trottina entre les jambes du couple.

- On sera à proximité de la Veuve Noire dans cinq heures. Quelles sont tes intentions, Albator ?

- On va utiliser les câbles d'abordage pour harponner le _Nemkod_, et on le tractera hors de la zone d'attraction de la Veuve Noire de toute la puissance des réacteurs ! Toshy, tu devrais fusionner avec l'Ordinateur, on risque d'avoir besoin du moindre de tes circuits !

- Avec plaisir, Albator ! Très bonne idée, au demeurant, mais juste avec nos deux réacteurs, on risque d'échouer.

- On le fera, un point c'est tout ! jeta Albator d'une voix glaciale qui n'admettait aucune contestation. Karémyne, il est plus que probable que Toshiro et moi n'y arrivions pas…

- Voilà bien pourquoi je tiens à être là !

- Tu risque de…

- Voilà bien pourquoi…

- Ma belle guerrière !

- Mon amour de pirate !

- Alors, c'est parti !

Et d'un grand cri, agitant ses ailes de suie, Tori-San parut approuver, sans pour une fois verser de larmes !

Ses réacteurs éteints, ayant vidé toute la puissance disponible pour tenter de s'arracher à l'attraction de la terrible Veuve Noire, le _Nemkod_ n'était plus qu'un bout de métal qui se dirigeait droit vers la surface d'antimatière de l'étoile.

Bien que son drapeau pirate soit des plus menaçants possible, le navire vert, à la coque bosselée, signes de tous les combats menés, semblait être le seul espoir des passagers du cargo de croisière, aussi les navires de secours que les Wirds Surveillants de l'Union le laissèrent passer pour se diriger vers le lieu du drame !

- Toshiro, tu es prêt ?

- Oui, et toi ?

Ayant enfilé des gants de cuir brun craquelés à l'extrême, Albator s'était planté devant la Barre de l'_Arcadia_, ressentant chaque vibration du vaisseau dans son propre corps, ne faisant qu'un avec lui !

Karémyne s'était assise à la console qui avait été celle de navigation et sanglée prudemment au fauteuil, spectatrice impuissante mais première supportrice du pirate borgne et balafré !

Lentement, l'_Arcadia_, s'était approché du _Nemkod_, subissant déjà l'attraction de la terrible Veuve Noire.

- Tu as repéré où envoyer nos câbles afin d'ensuite le remorquer ?

- Je suis prêt.

- Alors, vas-y !

Et, des sous-coques de l'_Arcadia_, jaillirent les câbles d'abordage qui dans un autre temps avaient servi à rapprocher le vaisseau pirate de sa cible et permettre l'envoi des Tubes d'Abordage avec un minimum de prise de risque pour les marins !

Harponné, le _Nemrod_ marqua un infime temps d'arrêt quand les réacteurs du vaisseau vert firent parler toute leur puissance en direction opposée de la Veuve !

- On ne va pas y arriver, gronda Toshiro. Ce n'est pas la masse du cargo, mais le fait qu'il n'est qu'une masse compacte et lourde et ne peut plus nous apporter son énergie ! Albator, on va devoir céder à l'attraction de la Veuve si on ne se libère pas…

- On ne lâche pas ! aboya Albator, furieux, fou d'inquiétude pour sa blonde passagère. On doit réussir à le tracter. Pleine puissance, Toshiro.

- Comme tu voudras… Mais, ça ne suffira pas…

Dans la prunelle brune de son mari, Karémyne lut qu'il l'avait compris, admis – pour lui-même – mais qu'il ne renoncerait ni pour son épouse ni pour ses amies en détresse !

- On ne lâche pas ! répéta-t-il, doigt crispés sur la barre de bois.

Mais, en dépit des efforts de l'_Arcadia_, le vaisseau pirate avait lentement entamé sa dérive avec le cargo, droit vers la mortelle surface de l'étoile !

- Je suis désolé, Karémyne… Je ne vais pas y arriver… Prends vite un spacewolf de secours !

- Jamais !

- Dégage de là, abruti ! rugit alors une voix chargée de la fureur du combat.

- Aldéran…

Fonçant à pleine vitesse, le _Lightshadow_ venait de se glisser entre l'_Arcadia_ et le _Nemkod _!

- Aldéran, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? aboya son père.

- Et toi, ça te prend souvent d'accueillir ainsi quelqu'un qui vient te filer un coup de pouce… même si je ne vois pas comment on pourrait faire mieux.

- Moi, si ! Ton _Lightshadow_ va me permettre de tenter autre chose et ça, cela a de bonnes chances de fonctionner !

- Je t'écoute, et Toshy fera le reste !


	14. Chapter 14

**22****.**

L'_Arcadia_ avait ramené ses câbles d'abordage et s'était éloigné du cargo, jusqu'au moment où le vaisseau n'avait plus subi l'attraction de la Veuve Noire, se rangeant à tribord du _Lightshadow_.

- Comment as-tu pu arriver aussi vite sur place ? ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner Albator.

- Toshy me l'a expliqué : vol spatio-temporel permanent, contournement des soleils sur le trajet pour utiliser leur énergie afin de nous pousser. Les triréacteurs du _Lightshadow_ sont, de toute façon, d'une puissance infiniment supérieure à ceux de ton épave volante ! Depuis le temps que grand-père te propose de la remettre à neuf !

- L'_Arcadia_, tout comme moi, affiche fièrement ses cicatrices. Il est hors de question de seulement lui donner un coup de polish ! Mais on n'a pas le temps pour ces considérations. Tu es prêt à laisser ton Toshiro exécuter ce que je vais lui ordonner ?

- D'accord. Quelle est ton intention, à présent ?

Sur l'écran central de la passerelle, Albator esquissa un petit sourire.

- La même que la précédente ! Mais exécutée différemment ! On va donc se diriger vers le cargo, je prends le bâbord, et on lance nos câbles à hauteur de sa poupe puisqu'il nous « tourne le dos ». Je n'utiliserai que les deux tiers de longueur, contrairement à toi qui auras déployé tes câbles au maximum.

- Deux positions, deux niveaux de poussées, tu n'additionnes pas mais tu multiplies notre puissance, si je comprends bien – on est parfois obligé de faire agir ainsi les Dépanneuses quand on veut dégager des véhicules qui gênent notre passage lors des Interventions. C'est bien vu, reconnut le jeune homme. Il est en effet possible que, là, ça fonctionne.

- Il le faut, car il est hors de question d'échouer ! rugit son père.

* * *

Opérant une courbe, les deux vaisseaux pirates repartirent vers le cargo qui se rapprochait toujours de l'étoile géante, de plus en plus vite aussi, sa coque de plus en plus déformée par l'attraction.

- La Comète d'Hatis sera sur nous dans vingt minutes, avertit le Toshiro du _Lightshadow_. Vu que c'est nous qui exerçons la plus grande poussée, c'est à toi qu'il revient d'amener nos trois appareils hors de sa trajectoire en sus. Vas t'asseoir et boucle ta sangle, ça va secouer !

Aldéran obéit, le Grand Ordinateur n'ayant plus qu'à mettre son plan en pratique et la réussite ne dépendant plus que du vaisseau… et de la chance.

« Si seulement je pouvais attaquer cette comète au cosmogun… Mais là, c'est un morceau un peu trop gros ! ».

Et, bien que la situation soit dangereuse, mortelle, le jeune homme ne ressentait que l'exaltation bien connue des situations de stress, admirant désormais sans restriction les lueurs et mouvements de l'espace autour de son immense appareil !

- Les câbles sont lancés, reprit la voix de Toshiro.

Le _Lightshadow_ vibra intensément de la proue à la poupe quand, ses réacteurs poussés au maximum, il dû retenir la lourde carcasse qu'était le cargo.

Sur un écran latéral, l'indicateur revint, légèrement, dans l'orange, ce qui signifiait que l'_Arcadia_ avait à nouveau harponné le _Nemkod_ et venait en partie de le soulager de l'effort de la traction !

Durant de longues minutes, en dépit de leurs efforts conjugués, ils avaient continué de se rapprocher de la Veuve Noire !

Enfin, le _Lightshadow_ et l'_Arcadia_ avaient réussi à stopper la dérive du cargo et lâchant ce qui restait de réserve de puissance pure, ils avaient pu commencer à voler vers la zone de sécurité où les appareils de secours étaient prudemment demeurés.

- La Comète sera sur nous dans sept minutes, poursuivit Toshiro, aux deux bords.

- Tu peux encore accélérer ?

- Non, je suis à fond. La salle des machines a subi de sérieux dommages sous ces pressions insensées… Et tous les indicateurs sont proches du seuil critique, de rupture.

- On va y arriver ? questionna Aldéran.

- Ce sera juste. Pourquoi je devine que ça te fait sourire ?

- Il n'y a rien de plus palpitant que de savoir qu'il y a une fraction de possibilité d'y rester !

- Aldie, il y a vraiment quelque chose qui ne fonctionne pas dans ta tête ! jeta alors Albator depuis l'_Arcadia_.

Le jeune homme sourit alors largement.

- Maman t'avait pourtant bien dit de ne pas me bercer aussi près du mur !

- Ah, il y avait longtemps que ça n'avait pas été de ma faute…

- Et tu es surtout très mal placé pour me faire la leçon, passer son temps à risquer sa vie dans des projets insensés, tu n'as fait que ça depuis toujours !

- On sera dans la zone de sécurité dans deux minutes et la Comète sera sur nous dans trois minutes !

- Alors, tout va bien ? insista Aldéran, un brin de déception dans la voix !

- Ne relâche jamais rien, avant la dernière seconde, intima encore son père. Rien n'est gagné, ou perdu, avant la fin. Tu devrais pourtant connaître ça !

- Je déteste envisager le pire !

Le premier, le _Lightshadow_ avait atteint la zone de sécurité, juste à la limite de la trajectoire de la Comète d'Hatis !

Il y avait cependant encore à l'_Arcadia_ et au _Nemkod_, à le rejoindre !

* * *

Un Wird Surveillant de la Flotte de l'Union prenant le relais avec ses propres grappins, le _Lightshadow_ rappela ses câbles et fit lentement demi-tour, un peu au-dessus des deux appareils qui s'approchaient.

- Ca, c'est de l'adrénaline comme je l'aime ! se réjouit Aldéran en se désanglant pour bondir sur ses pieds et suivre l'arrivée de l'_Arcadia_ et du cargo.

Projetant de son stylet une croix sur l'écran central de sa passerelle, Albator était loin de l'euphorie de son rejeton.

- Elle vient trop vite !

- Oui, elle avait ralenti pour absorber une étoile et ça a dopé son énergie ! confirma Toshiro. Ca va être très très juste pour le cargo… Trop juste…

- Que pouvons-nous faire ? Lui tirer dessus pour tenter de la dévier ?

- Non, elle se nourrirait aussi de la puissance de nos canons.

- Aldéran, revient immédiatement ! glapit le pirate alors que le _Lightshadow_ était reparti vers le cargo, hors de la zone de sécurité. Je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? !

- Ton Toshi a dit qu'un contact avec un autre objet la ralentissait. Je saurai bientôt ce que vaut mon alliage de coque, et ça donnera les secondes nécessaires au _Nemkod _!

- Je te l'interdis ! hurla encore son père. C'est à moi d'y aller ! ajouta-t-il alors que de la tête, Karémyne approuvait.

- Fallait y penser avant moi, ironisa Aldéran. Mais, toi, c'est ton cerveau qui est ralenti !

- Toshiro, est-ce que… ? interrogea Albator.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas encore nous détacher du cargo et repartir pour atteindre cette position à temps.

- Aldéran, fais demi-tour ! intima-t-il encore. Il est hors de question que tu prennes ce risque ! Tu n'as plus à tenter d'influer sur le sort du _Nemkod_. Tu n'as aucune chance face à cette comète ! Je refuse de te perdre !

- Et moi, je ne fais que ce que je veux ! siffla en retour le jeune homme en mettant fin à la transmission.

Aldéran fit la grimace alors que le _Lightshadow_ venait de se positionner entre la Comète d'Hatis et le _Nemkod_.

- Oui, là, ce n'est même plus juste… ça va être très très chaud !

- Aldie… souffla Albator d'une voix blanche alors que la comète venait d'engloutir le _Lightshadow_.


	15. Chapter 15

**2****3.**

- Je n'aurais pourtant pas parié sur notre survie, avoua Doc.

- Je savais que le chantier naval de _Skendromme Industry_ avait utilisé le dernier alliage en date, mais de là à faire face à la Comète d'Hatis… ! Enfin, si on n'avait pas effectué un saut spatio-temporel après deux secondes, on y restait bel et bien. Ca a suffit, c'est tout ce qui compte !

- Tu peux nous ramener au plus vite au cargo ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Pourquoi ? Aldéran, est-ce que tout va bien ? s'inquiéta alors le Grand Ordinateur en réalisant alors seulement le silence du jeune homme ! Aldéran ! Doc ?

- On a fait une bonne embardée quand on a eu le contact avec la comète. Et comme le gamin était toujours debout, il a fait un beau vol plané et s'est écrasé contre la Barre ! expliqua Ban en épongeant le sang sur le visage d'Aldéran, inconscient au sol. Je n'ai pas constaté de blessures sérieuses, mais un scanner me rassurera davantage ! Quand serons-nous à nouveau à nos coordonnées initiales ?

- Dans quelques minutes.

* * *

Réapparaissant sous sa forme d'araignée-robot, Toshiro déboula sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Le _Lightshadow_ va se matérialiser juste derrière nous !

Albator et Karémyne soupirèrent d'aise, n'ayant pu qu'envisager le pire durant trois interminables minutes.

- Décidément, ce gosse n'en finira jamais de m'en faire voir… Et, maintenant, il a son vaisseau !

- Albator… Doc Ban a demandé une navette médicalisée pour amener Aldéran en urgence sur le _Nemkod _!

- Toshi, tu fais voler l'_Arcadia_, sa mère et moi nous nous rendons sur le _Nemkod _!

* * *

Après avoir dansé d'un pied sur l'autre pendant que le commandant du cargo lui faisait d'interminables remerciements, Albator avait fini par retrouver sa liberté et s'était précipité à l'infirmerie du bord.

- Karémyne… Doc !

- Comme je le pensais au premier examen, Aldéran a été secoué, mais il n'a rien de grave. Une journée en observation devrait suffire.

- Sa mère et moi pouvons le voir ?

- Mon confrère a dit que oui. Pas longtemps.

* * *

- Tu nous as fait tellement peur !

- Oh, pas plus que d'habitude, j'imagine, murmura Aldéran, bien sonné par sa chute, le bandage blanc lui entourant la tête tranchant sur ses mèches de feu.

- Disons que, d'ordinaire, on n'est prévenu qu'_après_, glissa sa mère qui lui caressait tendrement le visage, ses doigts s'attardant sur la cicatrice de sa joue. Là, en direct, ça a fait du mal ! On a bien cru…

- Où est papa ? parut s'alarmer le jeune homme.

- Il n'était pas trop sûr que tu apprécies sa présence…

- Il est vraiment parano ! C'était pourtant un petit pas de deux sympa.

- Ils ont mis quoi dans tes perfusions, que ça t'aie fait plaisir ? ! remarqua Albator qui était alors entré à son tour dans la chambre.

- Le charme de la première fois, peut-être. Oui, je crois que j'ai vraiment apprécié de marcher sur tes plates-bandes. Mais peut-être que j'aurai changé d'avis une fois que j'aurai un peu moins de brouillard dans la tête…

- Oui, sinon, je m'inquiéterai vraiment là ! Tu seras vite sur pieds. Tu as été tellement imprudent !

- Toshi était là, il savait ce qu'il y avait à faire, ânonna Aldéran dont les paupières battaient, se fermant de plus en plus.

- On en reparlera plus tard, quand on aura repris l'espace, conclut son père qui sur un signe du médecin se retira.

* * *

Depuis son appartement à bord de l'_Arcadia_, Albator pouvait constater les dégâts extérieurs du _Lightshadow_.

- Il est bien abîmé, commenta Toshiro, sur le lit.

- Le revêtement extérieur a été totalement calciné, mais il a tenu bon ! ne put cependant s'empêcher de s'extasier le pirate. Ton clone ne s'est pas attardé dans la fournaise de Hatis, mais je pense pouvoir avancer que s'il avait dû rester encore quelques secondes, le vaisseau aurait toujours résisté !… Toshiro… Si tu avais pensé que le petit aurait vraiment pu y rester, tu n'aurais pas été t'interposer entre la comète et le cargo ? !

- Désolé, mais bien qu'il ne soit pas qualifié, Aldéran est bel et bien le capitaine du _Lightshadow_, et mon clone devait lui obéir ! Et puis, comme tu l'as constaté, tout s'est joué en quelques fractions de seconde, ce qui fait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour la discussion ! La seule chose que je dois améliorer, c'est une sécurité sur la sangle du fauteuil afin qu'il ne puisse pas se mettre en danger, comme ce jour !

- Oui, arrange-toi pour qu'il ne soit surtout plus en mesure de recommencer une telle folie ! aboya Albator.

- Impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est ton fils et qu'il vient de se découvrir un nouveau terrain de jeux ! Oh, il ne s'envolera pas tous les mois, mais je suis certain que tous les prétextes lui seront bons pour remonter à bord du _Lightshadow _!

- Je craignais bien de t'entendre dire cela…

**24****.**

Dissimulant parfaitement son intense curiosité, Albator s'était rendu à bord du _Lightshadow_ que, finalement, il n'avait connu que sur plans et en maquettes.

Les robots du bord s'étaient attelés aux réparations depuis la veille, supervisés par l'ordinateur où le clone de Toshiro s'occupait de restaurer les connexions électroniques.

Si sa coque externe ne pourrait être remise en était qu'au chantier naval, l'intérieur du vaisseau était intact, tout en lignes épurées, blancheur, chaque appareil fonctionnel et très silencieux.

* * *

Bien moins séduite, n'aimant les vaisseaux que sur les projections 3D de son ordinateur, Karémyne le suivait sans mot dire.

Si elle souriait, c'était à la vue de la silhouette souple et puissante de son époux, la démarche assurée et sûre, l'écho de ses pas trahissant juste sa présence dans les couloirs déserts. Et sur le revers du col de la longue veste d'un vert foncé, la crinière de neige mettait une touche attendrissante – pour elle, en tout cas ! Bien des années avaient passé, presque trente, mais elle n'avait en rien altéré le charisme du plus redouté pirate qui aie jamais régné sur l'univers à sa façon !

* * *

Pressant le pas, elle le rejoignit, glissa sa main dans la sienne et ses mèches blondes sur son épaule.

- Envie de romantisme, ma belle ? murmura-t-il.

- Non, des souvenirs qui me revenaient, chuchota-t-elle à son tour, pour ne pas rompre le charme de l'instant. Ton parcours… On est si loin du pirate qui n'avait plus nulle part où aller, qui ne voulait plus s'engager dans un éreintant combat de plus, son équipage aspirant à se poser, tes lieutenants ayant déjà opté pour ce choix. Oui, tu étais désespéré, quelque part et quand tu t'es crashé au bout de notre parc, manquant raser le Manoir au passage, tu n'avais aucune envie de repartir, en réalité ! Moi qui tâchais de te retenir, l'appréhension passée face aux blessures de ton corps et de ton cœur – je t'ai reboosté !

- Pour ma part, j'ai retrouvé une innocence perdue bien des années plus tôt. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir remplacer un jour cette rose qui avait fleuri sous les bombes et qui s'y est prématurément fanée… Mais, toutes les épreuves, elles ne furent là que pour un bonheur infini et auquel je n'avais plus rêvé. Notre réussite, nos enfants, le petit Hoby !

- Tu es heureux ?

- Comment ne pas l'être ? ! Mais, je ne saurai jamais comment m'y prendre avec eux, aucun d'eux, et malheureusement pas avec Aldéran…

Karémyne pinça brusquement son mari, Aldéran s'avançant à leur rencontre, en ensemble bleu azur sous une veste couleur d'or chaud.

* * *

Karémyne ayant à s'entretenir avec ses amies à bord du cargo, elle avait laissé les deux hommes sur la passerelle du _Lightshadow_.

Pour sa part, Albator ne put s'empêcher de faire la grimace à la vue de la Barre en bois, encore tachée de sang, là où son fils avait bel et bien manqué se fracasser le crâne !

N'ayant nulle envie d'une énième passe d'arme, mais sans doute inévitable, il ne dit rien alors que son ordinateur de poche à la main Aldéran consultait ses derniers messages. Il ressentit un autre pincement au cœur à la vue du pansement qui lui ceignait toujours la tête, une compresse là où il s'était entaillé sur les pièces de métal de la Barre.

- Il va bien, Doc ? insista-t-il à l'adresse du médecin revenu à bord pour un départ imminent !

- Sans doute encore un peu faiblard sur ses jambes, un peu de tournis, mais il aura récupéré de la commotion avant d'être de retour à Ragel ! Ne t'inquiète pas, capitaine ! J'ai pu emporter du matériel de l'infirmerie du cargo, si soins il y avait à prodiguer, j'ai ce qu'il faut, en plus du kit de première urgence que j'avais emporté. Je te laisse.

Mais, en cet instant, Albator aurait donné son _Arcadia_ pour ne pas se retrouver en tête-à-tête avec son rejeton !

* * *

D'interminables minutes durant, il n'y avait plus eu que le silence sur la passerelle. Albator patientant tout en faisant mine de s'intéresser aux données sur l'écran central et Aldéran feignant de chipoter sur son ordinateur !

- Ca va barder, une fois de retour… La voiture de ma Colonel a été mitraillée ! Cette fois, si contrat il y a, on sait sur qui. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une diversion !

Le jeune homme vint vers son père, se plantant devant lui.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce moi que tu as emmené quand maman a été à deux doigts d'introduire une demande de divorce ?

Albator s'était attendu à bien des interrogations, voire des reproches, mais certainement pas à cette question !

- Mais, c'est évident ! ne put-il s'empêcher de répondre sans réfléchir. Tu ne voulais pas me quitter !

- …

- L'espace me manquait, j'étais à l'étroit dans cette belle-famille, je ne trouvais pas mes marques. Et, ton frère et toi me faisiez une peur bleue ! J'ignorais comment vous parler, comment vous câliner – j'en suis toujours incapable, cela ne fait pas partie de mon monde… Je suis un pirate, un tueur. Et, effectivement, si c'était mon genre, j'aurais plus d'aptitudes pour fracasser le crâne d'un bébé contre un mur que de le bercer tendrement ! Pour en revenir à cette grave crise, la seule, il fallait que ta mère et moi nous séparions, quelques temps. Skyrone comprenait, un peu, mais il était hors de question pour lui de quitter le seul univers qu'il connaisse ! Mais, toi… Tu as piqué crise sur crise, proche de l'hystérie, et en accord avec ta mère – et ma promesse de ne pas me servir de toi et de ton affection contre elle, si jamais le pire avait dû se produire – je t'ai pris avec moi même si rien à ce bord ne pouvait convenir à un si petit garçon. Ca n'a heureusement duré que quelques semaines et ta mère et moi avons fait la paix, pour Sky et toi ! Je suis étonné que tu t'en souviennes…

- Je l'avais totalement oublié, comme bien des choses depuis l'année dernière… C'est Toshiro qui a dépoussiéré un enregistrement, et je me demande plus que jamais si ce fut innocent si mes amis de l'Unité sont tombés dessus ! Pourquoi ne m'avoir jamais parlé de ces semaines ?

- Ca me semble pourtant évident ! Bien que réconciliés, ta mère et moi avons alors choisis nos vies, nous sommes – égoïstement – partis… Et, au véritable retour – après juste un annuel passage – le fossé était trop grand entre nous deux… Nous ne pouvions plus nous comprendre… J'avais laissé un enfant et je retrouvais un adolescent fou furieux ! Je n'ai jamais eu les codes, pour toi. J'en serai à jamais désolé et incapable de réparer ces fautes qui t'ont meurtri et rendu si amer !

- Je ne veux pas de ça. Il est effectivement trop tard. Le passé, c'est fini… Il nous reste le présent ! Et, de mon côté, je commence à découvrir ton univers – bien plus noir et bien plus violent que le mien, là où un enfant n'avait pas sa place – je te plains ! Et, en même temps, merci de m'en avoir préservé – même si tu as tout loupé !

- Je t'aime, Aldie, mal, à ma manière, mais sincèrement.

- On verra pour le reste. Là, je voulais juste te dire que je découvrais, réellement, ton passé, ce qui t'a fait tel que tu es. Maintenant, je dois rentrer chez moi ! Quitte mon bord, je ne t'ai pas donné la permission d'y monter !

- Bien.

Au passage, Albator serra l'épaule de son fils et apprécia qu'il ne se dérobe pas !


	16. Chapter 16

**25****.**

Aldéran grimaça alors que Doc désinfectait sa blessure avant de faire un nouveau bandage.

- Tu n'as vraiment pas des doigts de fée, toi ! Heureusement que je roupillais la fois où tu m'as recousu, sinon je t'en aurais sûrement collée une !

- La gratitude au cœur et un amour immodéré des soins… C'est bien héréditaire ! Allez, te voilà rafistolé.

- En ce cas, on peut rentrer chez nous, fit le jeune homme en se levant.

* * *

Escorté par l'_Arcadia_ qui regagnait son propre Dock galactique – une sorte de cylindre de métal, en déplacement perpétuel – le _Lightshadow_ se dirigeait vers les coordonnées de Ragel.

- Tu as intérêt à ranger le vaisseau et à m'en rendre les clés, grinça Albator dont l'image s'était affichée sur l'écran central.

- Mais bien sûr… Il ne fallait pas laisser ton jouet s'empoussiérer ! rétorqua le jeune homme dont le regard fulminait. Et puis, ce n'est certainement pas pour toi que grand-père a construit le _Lightshadow_ ! Pourquoi, d'ailleurs, maman ?

- Querelle de mâles. Mon père voulait aussi un vaisseau neuf et à la pointe de la technologie pour remplacer l'_Arcadia_, et évidemment le tien refusait d'en entendre parler ! Ce cher pirate, avec son tact habituel a alors lancé que _Skendromme Industry_, en dépit des talents de ses ingénieurs, était incapable de concevoir un appareil spatial à la hauteur de l'œuvre de Toshiro ! Ce à quoi, ton grand-père a répliqué par la pratique, en faisant construire le _Lightshadow_ et le dotant des attributs pirates !

Elyangre sourit largement, se représentant parfaitement les diverses scènes.

- J'ignore si le _Lightshadow_ aurait pu avoir une chance face à l'_Arcadia_ du temps de sa splendeur, mais aujourd'hui, c'est évident. Il n'empêche que ton vaisseau damne encore le pion à ceux de la Flotte !

- Oui, Toshiro est un génie. Nos vols vont se séparer dans une heure, tu retournes en vol direct à Ragel. Ne t'avise pas d'en dévier, sinon je viendrai te botter les fesses !

- Essaye toujours, gronda le jeune homme. Tu ramènes maman au Centre de Thalasso ?

- Oui, puis Toshi et moi retournons à ces carrières voir si le minerai est vraiment aussi extraordinaire que vanté ! Sois prudent, Aldie.

- Comme toujours, fit ce dernier.

- Ouais, on voit le résultat !

- Tiens, on a ôté l'espace d'un instant le balai qu'on avait dans le cul ?

Et amusé par sa propre boutade, Aldéran éclata de rire avant de mettre fin à la communication.

* * *

Le Galaxy Express s'était rangé près de l'_Arcadia_, tous deux à l'arrêt, et Maetel était montée sur la passerelle.

- Je suppose que tu sais que ton vol ne te dirige nullement vers les carrières où tu prétendais te rendre ? fit-elle de sa voix douce.

- On dirait que Karémyne et toi avez discuté récemment, sourit Albator alors que sur son épaules Tori-San aérait ses ailes de son bec.

- Entre filles, on se dit tout !

- Toshiro a pris un spacewolf pour aller expertiser les échantillons de minerais. Il n'a nul besoin de moi pour cela ! Et moi, j'ai plus important à faire.

Maetel s'assombrit, infiniment triste.

- Je suis au courant. Ce qui t'occupe, en réalité, depuis que tu as quitté les tiens, lors de ton dernier séjour auprès d'eux ? Tu le pistes toujours ?

- Evidemment… Mais je n'arrive pas à le retrouver. A chaque fois que j'arrive, il a quitté les lieux fraîchement !

- Je suis désolée. Et, du côté d'Aldéran, c'est confirmé ?

De la tête, Albator approuva, fatigue et désespoir sur le visage.

- Dire qu'il lui reste moins d'un an à vivre et qu'il n'en sait rien… Mais, je ne le permettrai pas. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui puisse le sauver et je la trouverai !

- J'en suis certaine. Et sinon, Karémyne m'a dit que le dernier contact avec le petit s'était plutôt bien passé ! Commenceriez-vous à vous entendre, enfin ?

- Difficile à dire… Le fossé est tellement grand… En revanche, oui, pour la première fois, on a pu partager une expérience commune !

Il passa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Etrange, je dois avouer. Est-ce que, de père à fils, nous serions totalement incapables de nous comprendre, de communiquer. Mais, de guerrier à guerrier, il semble possible qu'on puisse trouver un terrain d'entente !

- C'est on ne peut plus normal, lui et toi, si semblables. C'est un début. A toi de faire en sorte que cela dure !

- Ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui que j'échouerai, et certainement pas pour mon fils ! Quant à ce qui l'attend, j'en suis l'unique responsable, il n'est que normal que je fasse tout pour éviter le mortel final ! S'il soupçonnait seulement cette malédiction sur lui, pour ce que moi j'ai fait, là il me chasserait de sa vie, à jamais !

- Ca ira, sourit Maetel.

- Si seulement je pouvais avoir ta tranquille assurance… J'aimerais te retenir, mais je sais que le 999 n'attend jamais !

- A un de ces jours, Albator.

- Ce sera avec plaisir, Maetel.

* * *

Valysse piailla quand son parrain la serra dans ses bras, lui ayant apporté des robes pour ses poupées.

- Dites donc, vous deux, vous ramenez des éprouvettes du Labo que vous versez dans ses repas ou quoi ? Elle grandit à vue d'œil !

- Oui, ça arrive souvent à un enfant, rirent Skyrone et Delly. Tu n'aurais pas envie d'avoir le tien au lieu de venir pourrir-gâter Valysse ?

- Ce n'est vraiment pas prévu entre Shyrielle et moi. Nous aimons trop notre liberté !

- J'imagine qu'en son absence ton lit ne doit guère refroidir…

Aldéran haussa cependant légèrement les épaules, tout sourire, ayant remis à Delly les fruits frais achetés en route pour qu'elle puisse finir de confectionner avec son éducatrice culinaire la tarte du dessert.

- Dis donc, le moralisateur, Shy et moi ne sommes pas mariés, et je ne lui demande pas de me rendre des comptes sur ses éventuelles rencontres pas plus qu'elle ne m'interroge.

- Hum, si tu parles ainsi c'est que quelque part tu sais que tu ne finiras tes vieux jours avec elle ! Quand on aime, vraiment, une autre personne, on ne saute pas le premier partenaire venu.

- Désolé pour ta vision naïve, Sky, mais j'ai toujours eu des exigences fréquentes et je déteste devoir me priver d'un plaisir parce que ma copine du moment n'est pas sous la main !

Skyrone secoua la tête.

- Décidément, toi, tu ne grandiras jamais… Il faudra pourtant bien que tu te fixes un jour !

- J'espère bien que ça m'arrivera. Ta famille est le meilleur exemple qui me soit donné ! avoua alors Aldéran d'une voix qui s'était considérablement adoucie, ainsi que son regard. Mais, je ne suis toujours pas capable de me prendre en main, alors un petit bonheur pépère à deux, un mioche…

- Tu as aussi d'autres raisons, n'est-ce pas ? glissa son aîné en ayant rempli les verres d'apéritif, Delly les ayant rejoints.

- Franchement, Sky, quand je pars le matin, je ne sais pas si je serai encore en vie à la fin de la journée ! Comment pourrais-je imposer cela à une femme, un enfant ! ? Bien sûr, en vivant avec moi, elle sait tout cela. Mais ça demeure un futur bien pénible à offrir… Enfin, pour ce qui est de mon autre réticence, en matière d'exemple on peut dire que papa m'a démontré tout le contraire, et avec quel résultat ? ! Pour toi, Sky, tout est tellement plus facile : des heures de boulot fixes, aucun danger ni réelles surprises dans le planning de tes recherches. Soit, je simplifie, et tu as tes difficultés, tes heures supp', ce dragon qui dirige ta seconde équipe !

- Oui, je ne te plaindrai pas outre-mesure, Aldie, après tout, ce que tu as exposé te concernant n'est que le quotidien de tous les flics ! intervint Delly. Des réalités mais aussi des prétextes pour n'en faire qu'à ta tête, sans aucune attache ou responsabilités. Mais ton temps de bonheur viendra, j'en suis certaine et je te le souhaite. Ca t'apportera un équilibre bienvenu, te donnera de sains objectifs dans la vie et un ancrage dans cette société que pour l'instant tu ne fais que traverser avec une superbe indifférence.

- Tu n'es pas tout à fait dans le faux…

Valysse qui jusque là s'était tenue calme contre lui, avait recommencé à s'agiter avec la force de ses quelques mois.

- Je crois qu'elle a faim ! lança Aldéran.

- Et toi autant qu'elle ! rit Skyrone en prenant sa fille dans ses bras. Allez, tous à table !

Comme son cadet passait devant lui, il le retint un instant par l'épaule.

- Il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu t'es blessé !

- Peut-être…

De sous la table où il s'était allongé, Torko eut un dernier regard pour les convives attablés, ferma les yeux et s'endormit.


	17. Chapter 17

_Review :_ merci et au revoir à Caryatide que je n'ai pas eu le talent de séduire – merci à toi d'avoir prêté temps et attentions à cette fic, j'ai apprécié tes interventions !

**27****.**

Après avoir quitté son appartement, Aldéran avait roulé jusqu'à la boulangerie où il prenait chaque matin de son service un assortiment de viennoiseries, avant de finir de se diriger vers le Bureau AZ37.

- Colonel Forgless.

- Contente de te revoir, Aldéran. Finalement, ce ne fut un congé exceptionnel de moins de dix jours ! Que tu aies réussi, ou non, tu avais droit à plus – d'autant plus que tu n'en avais pris aucun… depuis Myrdon.

- Oui, je sais, fit le jeune homme en prenant place dans le fauteuil qu'on lui désignait. Mais il n'y a que le boulot qui me permette de ne pas y penser. Et, mon histoire s'est bien terminée !

- J'en suis soulagée. Tu peux reprendre immédiatement ton poste ici ?

- Je ne serais pas venu sinon ! remarqua Aldéran. L'enquête se poursuit à Jaspell, pour identifier et arrêter les complices de la Prêtresse. On n'a plus besoin de moi. L'Unité Anaconda peut à nouveau compter sur moi.

- Oui, l'Unité et ton autre mission de trouver d'éventuels éléments corrompus dans ce Bureau.

Kesdame but une gorgée de café.

- Via Melgon, je n'ignore pas que tu as appris, pour mon couple… Est-ce que cela va influer sur ton jugement ? Je ne parle évidemment pas de tes investigations car elles ne me regardent pas !

- Je l'avais compris ainsi. Disons que ça ne parle pas en votre faveur… Ma hiérarchie le verra ainsi, en tout cas ! J'espère que tout est clair dans votre vie car je ne serai pas le seul à la passer au peigne fin !

- Ca me regarde, ne t'en déplaise. Tu te feras ta propre opinion, je n'ai pas à dire ou insinuer quoi que ce soit, dans un sens ou dans l'autre ! Ce qui m'importe, c'est que l'Unité de Melgon puisse compter sur toi… Au fait, tu ne seras pas le seul à investiguer : le Bureau va être passé sous la loupe par l'experte de la Commission de Probité – qui analyse tous les rouages de la Police. Ne sois donc pas surpris à la voir débarquer.

- Pour moi, elle est au courant ?

- Aucune idée ! Mon intuition me souffle que non sinon cela fausserait son jugement. Elle serait capable de voir des sigipstes partout !

- Pas faux…

- Ta blessure ? reprit la Colonel du Bureau de la Police Spéciale.

- Je n'ai plus aucun vertige. Ca va finir de cicatriser lentement. Je suis opérationnel !

- Bien. Tu peux rejoindre l'Unité. J'espère que tu es de retour pour un bon moment, Aldéran. Sans vouloir que ta carrière ne s'enterre au AZ37.

- Je me plais bien ici, sourit alors le jeune homme.

* * *

Agitant son sachet de viennoiseries, Aldéran s'adressa à ses partenaires.

- Je peux savoir qui ne m'a encore laissé qu'un beignet au citron ? J'ai dit et répété que je déteste cet agrume acide autrement que dans un cocktail !

La bouche pleine de leur pâtisserie, Melgon, Jelka, Yélyne et Darys ne purent répondre.

- Tu n'as qu'à porter plainte ! rétorqua Soreyn qui se régalait d'une gaufre couverte de crème fraîche.

- J'ai déjà entendu ça… Melgon ?

- Il me manque un peu d'aptitudes physiques, mais ça va. A ce propos, ton ami le Colonel Jorande ?

- Dans un Centre de Revalidation et de Repos du SIGiP. Visites interdites. Mais il peut communiquer et m'a assuré qu'il se guérissait lentement des sévices. J'espère qu'il se remettra au mieux. Ce que cette Prêtresse et ses adeptes lui ont fait… Tu en sais quelque chose, Mel !

- Oui… Pour te planter une lame dans le corps et te lacérer… Dire que je n'ai subi cela que deux heures… Je ne peux que m'incliner devant le courage de ce Jorande !

- Alerte Générale ! tomba soudain des interphones. Mobilisation des Unités, il y a une alerte à la bombe au Centre Commercial Lofil. Et tout donne à penser que les braqueurs des banques voisines s'y sont réfugiés !

- Super, une collaboration avec la Brigade de Déminage, gronda Darys Lougar, ils sont plus prompts sur le petit bouton rouge que moi !

- Que de préjugés ! gloussa Aldéran en emboîtant le pas à ses équipiers, ravi de retrouver leur quotidien qui lui donnait sa dose d'adrénaline lui permettant de fonctionner.

* * *

Détendu à son appartement, Aldéran s'était mis au piano à queue, connaissant par cœur la partition qui défilait sur son chevalet électronique à mesure qu'il frappait délicatement les notes du concerto.

Passant devant Torko qui était venu accueillir celui qui avait composé le code d'accès, Skyrone avait compris aux notes de musique que son cadet était chez lui.

Montant à pas silencieux vers la mezzanine qui donnait accès aux chambres de l'étage du duplex, apercevant son frère qui jouait, yeux mi-clos.

Prenant place dans un fauteuil, il remplit son verre du bidon de jus de fruit pris dans le frigo de la cuisine, et écouta le concert impromptu offert.

- Je ne savais pas que tu comptais passer… Delly, Valysse ?

- Chez les parents de Delly. Moi, j'avais une expérience dont les résultats devaient m'être communiqués ce soir. Ensuite, je me suis dit que je pourrais venir dîner avec toi car j'ai une dalle pas possible. A moins que… ?

- J'ai l'estomac dans les talons ! Eryna et Hoby sûrement aussi ! Venez, les cadets !

De la salle de jeu, la petite fille et le garçonnet déboulèrent à l'appel de leur aîné.

- On a faim !

Dans la cuisine, Aldéran avait préparé à la minute une baveuse omelette, avec tomates, oignons, viande blanche et épices.

- Dis donc, Aldie, tu ne m'avais jamais dit que tu savais…

- Je suis plein de surprises !

- Je constate !

Skyrone leva son verre pour saluer son cadet, ce qui fit un infini plaisir à ce dernier, avant de réfréner un gémissement alors qu'il avait ressenti un pincement au cœur qui n'avait rien à voir avec les émotions du moment présent !

**28****.**

Après avoir été chercher Hoby à l'école et pris Eryna à la sortie du Lycée, Aldéran avait ramené ses cadets à son appart et ils avaient filé à l'étage, chacun dans leur chambre pour y faire leurs devoirs.

Au salon, le jeune homme avait ouvert son ordinateur et parcouru les dernières nouvelles du fil d'actualité du SIGiP.

Si tous les serials killer de Jaspell semblaient avoir été appréhendés, Pelmy Berkauw le Tueur aux Rites était toujours introuvable en dépit de toutes les forces des Polices mobilisées pour sa recherche ! Il était revenu à la deuxième place du top 10 des meurtriers, la première toujours occupée par Kwendel Erd l'Assassin au Masque.

« Quelle idée de donner tous ces surnoms… Bon, en même temps, pour ce Erd, vu qu'on ne sait quasi rien de lui et que son visage est inconnu… Ce type est encore plus qu'un meurtrier, plus de deux cent victimes en moins de dix ans, et il ne reste jamais plus de quatre mois au même endroit ! Heureusement qu'aux dernières nouvelles, il a été signalé à l'autre bout de l'Union parce qu'avec ma déveine coutumière, je n'aurais pu que croiser sa route ! ».

Torko s'approcha, posant son museau sur les coussins près de lui pour réclamer une caresse.

- Ce n'est pas encore l'heure de ta promenade, mon gros.

Otant le couvercle d'un pot transparent, Aldéran en tira un biscuit que le chien prit délicatement pour le croquer en une bouchée, sa queue s'agitant doucement.

- Oui, tu peux te réjouir, Torko : Shyrielle sera là dans la soirée. Sauf que tu ne seras pas de notre sortie, le resto où j'ai réservé n'accepte que les minis chiens, et tu ne rentres vraiment pas dans cette catégorie, même avec un manteau rose sur le dos !

- Aldie, je ne comprends rien à mon devoir de maths, tu viens m'aider ? pria Eryna via le téléphone intérieur.

- J'arrive !

* * *

Après avoir quitté son appart, Aldéran avait pris les grandes avenues afin de rejoindre Shyrielle qui elle viendrait de chez elle le rejoindre.

Se rabattant brusquement, il freina sec, s'arrêtant en double file et se faisant copieusement klaxonner et dépasser par les véhicules qui le suivaient !

Aldéran se dirigea vers une voiture qui s'était garée à quelques mètres derrière lui.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi vous me collez au train ? jeta-t-il à l'adresse des deux Policiers des Rues qu'il avait reconnu puisqu'ils patrouillaient régulièrement dans son quartier.

- Ordre de la Colonel de l'AZ37 à notre Commissariat. Berkauw en liberté, nous devons assurer votre protection.

- Je sais me débrouiller ! Et il a tout intérêt à se trouver à l'opposé de ma position. Ce serait bien stupide de sa part, et la première fois, de vouloir une pseudo vengeance parce que je l'ai eu au bout du canon de mon arme à Jaspell ! Mais, suivez donc vos ordres, seulement, tenez-vous à bonne distance !

« Ben tiens, manquait plus que des nounous qui ne manqueront pas un de mes faits et gestes ! Enfin, ce n'est pas cela qui m'empêchera de m'éclater si j'ai envie ! ».

* * *

En tailleur couleur prune, la chevelure d'ébène ramenée en arrière et les prunelles d'un vert pâle derrière de coquettes lunettes sans monture, Shyrielle était resplendissante.

- Comme ça fait sérieux, binoclarde !

- Oui, j'ai trouvé que c'était un élément important, fit la jeune femme. Les verres sont d'une infime correction malgré tout, pour le travail sur écran.

Installés à l'une des tables, sur l'espèce de kiosque qui occupait le centre de la salle, Aldéran et Shyrielle s'étaient retrouvés peu avant et la soirée avait tranquillement commencé.

- Rien de bien particulier, avait répondu Aldéran d'une voix neutre quand elle l'avait questionné sur ses activités. La routine. On a fait une sortie avec l'Unité. Quelques soucis familiaux. Mais tout s'est bien terminé. Ton stage ?

- Plus que bien ! J'ai eu de très bons contacts avec les deux fondateurs.

- Cette idée de t'embaucher, elle tient toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas… Je pense leur avoir fait très bonne impression. Ils m'ont tous très bien accueillie.

En dépit du plaisir sincère des retrouvailles, la chaleur des étreintes et des baisers, Aldéran et Shyrielle avaient parfaitement perçus l'infime malaise qui s'était instauré entre eux, la passion absente.

Mais, heureux, les deux jeunes gens cessèrent de se questionner de façon personnelle pour parler de sujets divers : musiques, spectacles, cinéma, …

* * *

Assis dans le lit, Shyrielle dormant profondément, les étreintes ayant été sincères, elles, Aldéran fixait le plafond.

« Qu'est-ce qui nous arrive, Shy ? Ces trois semaines auraient dus nous être profitables ! ? Yorg, pour moi, ne compte pas – ce fut l'écho d'un souvenir de pension… Et, à toi, qu'est-il donc arrivé ? Enfin, on le saura bien assez tôt, mais ce n'était vraiment pas un sujet à aborder ce soir… ».

Et ne préférant conserver que les moments doux des retrouvailles, il ferma les yeux.

* * *

Prévenus, ceux de l'AZ37 attendaient la venue de l'experte envoyée enquêter sur l'éventuelle corruption au sein du Bureau de la Police Spéciale.

Aldéran avait le nez plongé dans un courrier du SIGiP, parvenu sous pli simple, vu qu'il s'agissait de la trimestrielle journée d'évaluations physiques, aussi ce fut le soudain silence qui lui fit relever la tête.

Au centre du plateau se trouvait une très jeune femme, en courtes jupes et vestes noires, chemisier immaculé, la chevelure en comparaison multicolore, le visage aussi outrageusement maquillé.

- Bonjour, je suis Ayvanère Thyvask, mandatée par la Commission de Probité ! lança-t-elle d'une voix claire.


	18. Chapter 18

CHAPITRE XVIII

**29****.**

Pas fâché d'échapper à l'épluchage en règle de toutes les archives et rapports tous frais du Bureau, son intérêt allant de la technicienne de surface à la Colonel Forgless, Aldéran avait délaissé son Unité moins d'une semaine après l'arrivée de la fervente adepte de son règlement qu'était Ayvanère Thyvask !

- Lâcheur !

- Froussard !

- Pleutre !

- Lavette !

- Trop veinard, jeta pour sa part Melgon en résumant la pensée générale ! Et, dépêche-toi de revenir car cette jeune folle furieuse nous a ensuite dans sa ligne de mire !

- Elle ne peut rien trouver, sur aucun de vous ! protesta Aldéran. Etonnant comme une si jolie, si jeune femme, soit aussi une machine à enquêter, sans le moindre sentiment pour ceux qu'elle passe à la loupe ! Elle semble blindée, sachant tout… Mais, pour ses vingt ans, c'est impossible !

- Quelle importance ? glissa Yélyne. A moins que parce qu'elle est bien roulée, tu t'intéresses malgré tout à elle ! ?

- Ben, je suis un mec !

- Et, Shyrielle ? questionna Melgon, un peu surpris. Tu es un chaud lapin, mais elle de retour…

- … pour m'annoncer qu'elle était tombée raide dingue de l'avocat avec lequel elle avait travaillé durant ses semaines de mini-stage ! laissa alors tomber le jeune homme. Après tout, je ne l'ai pas volée, cette claque… Mais, je ne m'y attendais vraiment pas… Elle a emporté ses affaires de mon appart et je dois aller retirer les miennes du sien…

- Désolé, firent ses équipiers.

Aldéran haussa les épaules, dépité, attristé mais masquant cette déconvenue sous une ironie un peu mordante, comme toujours dès que l'on atteignait ses sentiments réels et qu'il n'était capable de riposter pour les dissimuler qu'en agressant le premier.

- Après tout, bien qu'on aie passé bien des mois ensemble, les différences ont fini par être trop flagrantes… Et puis, comme elle avait décidé de faire du Pénal, si elle était demeurée ici, nous aurions fini par nous déchirer ! Elle a dû l'anticiper. Après tout, cette rupture n'est pas une mauvaise chose… Bien que j'aurais souhaité une toute autre fin ! Vous riez ?

- Ainsi, te voilà à nouveau sur le marché des célibataires ! pouffa Darys.

- Toi, vas plutôt chipoter à tes pétards, sans tout faire sauter !

- Misère, on va à nouveau te voir arriver avec des cernes pas possibles parce que tu auras « chassé » jusqu'à pas d'heure…

Aldéran tira la langue à Soreyn.

- Non, je change de tactique : j'attends qu'on me courre après ! Ca a souvent plutôt bien fonctionné.

- Fainéant !

- Ca aussi, admit le jeune homme. Pas trop envie de me lancer dans une nouvelle aventure, pas trop vite…

Et qu'il semble réellement atteint, désillusionné sur une histoire pour laquelle il avait fait de réelles concessions qui allaient à l'encontre de la bulle de protection qu'il avait érigée autour de lui, frappa davantage ses équipiers qu'un persiflage grinçant !

- On se fait une sortie, avant que tu n'ailles te faire examiner sous toutes les coutures par tes super-potes de l'Elite ? gloussa Melgon.

- Comme s'ils ne pouvaient que conclure que tu es dans une forme physique éblouissante, s'amusa Yélyne.

- Dis donc toi, tu n'es pas censé t'occuper d'Interventions au lieu de me reluquer le cul ? pouffa Aldéran.

- Mais, ce n'est pas de ma faute, protesta Yélyne dans un fou rire, si tu remues du popotin sous mon nez !

- N'importe quoi ! On sort en opération ? reprit Aldéran, ramenant le sérieux au sein de l'Unité.

- La Colonel m'a envoyé un message, pour éviter d'alerter Thyvask. On file à la Rue des Epiceries où les bandes de voleurs effectuent un nouveau raid en ce moment !

Et tous les membres de l'Unité obéirent comme un seul homme à leur Capitaine.

* * *

Ayvanère rugissait quand elle fit irruption dans le bureau de Kesdame Forgless.

- J'avais pourtant spécifié qu'on devait me faire part de tous les mouvements ici ! ?

- Tout est dans le mot « urgence », rétorqua calmement la Colonel de l'AZ37. L'Unité Anaconda fait son job, ce qu'elle fait aussi le mieux. Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mlle Thyvask, ses membres seront tous de retour dans quelques heures !

La colère faisant étinceler les prunelles d'un vert émeraude de l'experte de la Commission de Probité, Ayvanère ne put cependant que s'incliner devant la réalité des faits.

- Dès demain, je les convoque à tour de rôle. Je dois les entendre sur chaque dossier un peu sensible, et j'en ai des dizaines de fichiers dans mon ordinateur ! Vous aimez cette Unité, Colonel, votre ami Melgon Doufert, mais vous ne pourrez pas les protéger, cette fois ! La Commission m'a donné tous les pouvoirs ! Et je pense finir en apothéose avec ce Skendromme qui est bien trop doué que pour faire « juste » partie d'une Unité d'Intervention, sans compter toutes les zones d'ombres de sa vie, ses dépravations, ses fréquentations. Je n'épargnerai rien ! Et puis, pour une jeune recrue, il suffit de mettre le prix pour l'acheter !

Et ne pouvant retenir un sourire face à son travail bien fait, la jeune femme se retira d'une démarche assurée.

Kesdame Forgless se tut.

« Experte Thyvask, ignoreriez-vous donc de quelle famille est issu Aldéran ? Amusant ! Je pense que vous allez recevoir la monnaie de votre pièce, arrogante gamine ! ».

**30****.**

Darys Lougar, l'Artificier de l'Unité, avait piégé la seule voie de retraite de braqueurs, dans l'urgence, mais avec son habituelle efficacité !

- Vous pouvez les traquer, ils se heurteront à un mur lorsque je ferai exploser la passerelle de la Gare !

- Parfois, j'aime ce que tu dis ! s'amusa Aldéran.

Se reconcentrant, il abandonna son fusil de haute précision, une poursuite en bonne et due forme, à l'ancienne, semblant davantage à l'ordre du jour !

- Aldéran, tu rejoins Soreyn et tu l'appuies pour poursuivre les fourgons de nos voleurs !

- A tes ordres, Melgon.

- Capitaine, je ne suis plus un débutant !

- Je sais, mais Aldéran est encore ton mentor pour un an, le temps que tu passes ton Badge Final. Tu es encore en écolage, Soreyn !

- Comme si je l'ignorais… Tu vas me supporter encore douze mois, Aldie ?

- Je crains de te devoir te tuer avant, pouffa Aldéran. J'arrive, Soreyn, ajouta-t-il, sérieux.

* * *

Bien qu'à pieds, les membres de l'Unité Anaconda avaient agi au mieux, vu le peu de temps dont ils disposaient durant l'opération des braqueurs, et ils avaient refermé leur tenaille sur les malfrats qui disposaient cependant de vans puissants et rapides !

Et, comme l'avait annoncé l'Artificier de l'Unité, en abattant la passerelle en construction, les voleurs avaient été pris au piège !

- Vite, tous, il faut les coincer, le temps que nos collègues arrivent pour les arrêter en bonne et due forme, ordonna Melgon dans son oreillette.

- On y va !

Esquissant un sourire pour Soreyn qui malgré quelques mois d'expérience, était encore le membre le plus faible de l'Unité, le plus vulnérable surtout, Aldéran lui fit signe de le suivre pour un bon sprint !

Melgon, Yélyne et Soreyn avaient mis en joue les braqueurs, les sirènes des Inspecteurs se faisant entendre pour leur arrestation.

Le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda fronça cependant les sourcils.

- Jelka est à la Centrale de Communications du Bureau, Darys finit de désamorcer les pièges dont il n'a pas dû se servir… Où est Aldie ? !

- Je suis là… Quelle idée de galoper aussi vite alors que Darys a verrouillé toute fuite possible ! jeta Aldéran.

Mais, bien moins que la boutade, tous ceux de l'Unité tressaillirent avec inquiétude devant les tempes ruisselantes de sueur du jeune homme, son essoufflement, et sans doute son cœur qui devait battre à tout rompre !

* * *

- Vous n'y arriverez pas, Inspecteur Skendromme.

- J'espérais pourtant avoir la paix, dans ce bar…

- J'avais déjà étudié tous les dossiers, bien avant ma venue, fit Ayvanère, sur le simple ton de la constatation. Et vous êtes de ces électrons libres qui ne peuvent pas passer inaperçus bien longtemps ! Et, bien plus que votre talent sous-exploité à AZ37, vous êtes un dangereux oiseau de nuit… Je sais désormais que si vous n'aviez pas autant bu, vous n'auriez jamais été approché par une rousse, et vous auriez pu éviter à votre frère aîné de se prendre une balle dans l'épaule ! Mais, votre queue vous a guidé, et vous n'avez été qu'un pion dans cette histoire de troxine vous concernant personnellement.

- D'autres compliments ? gronda Aldéran.

- Vous êtes un très beau gosse, mais ça ne suffit pas comme couverture… Vous êtes avant tout un policier en plein devenir et si la carrière importe, vous ne devez ignorer aucune opportunité d'avancement – que ce soit de façon honorable, ou non !

- Qu'insinuez-vous ? aboya Aldéran. Je ne suis pas encore assez ivre que pour ne pas saisir vos pitoyables essais d'investigations sur mon terrain privé ! ?

Ayvanère se mit debout, mains sur les hanches.

- Mes études de Criminologie m'ont appris une chose irréfutable : il suffit de mettre le prix ! Et, pour vous, Inspecteur Skendromme, quel est-il ? Je pense qu'on peut facilement trouver un chiffre à six zéros si nécessaire… Qu'avez-vous à me répondre ?

- Que vous êtes une idiote de première, que vous ne savez rien à rien, et que je ne suis pas corruptible à un si insignifiant montant ! Ah oui, encore une chose : je vous trouve à mon goût, mais la façon dont vous faites votre métier me répugne… Vous pourriez tellement plus, tellement mieux, si vous usiez de vos talents pour les vrais corrompus des Polices…

- On dirait que vous vous défendez bien, Inspecteur…

- Je me bats toujours pour ma vie ! Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais j'ai un molosse qui m'attend impatiemment pour sa dernière sortie hygiénique du jour !

A son appartement, Aldéran se sentit enfin en sécurité, chez lui.

Se couchant, seul, dans un immense lit qui lui semblait bien froid, le jeune homme soupira.

« Je hais cette journée de tests physiques…


	19. Chapter 19

CHAPITRE XIX

**31****.**

Le Général Aym Grendele de l'Antenne du SIGiP jeta un regard au médecin venu lui faire son rapport de la journée.

- Alors, vous avez soumis nos Agents Dormants à votre batterie de tests ?

- Oui, ils détestent ça, mais si le SIGiP veut conserver son statut d'élite, il faut s'assurer que nos militaires sont au top de leur forme physique et mentale. Je crois qu'ils ne viennent en traînant des pieds et en râlant que pour la forme, Général ! Et ils sont ravis de repartir en se sachant en parfaite condition.

- De toute façon, nous ne leur laissant pas le choix, sourit le Général de l'Antenne du SIGiP. Alors, Yorel, tes rapports ?

- Nous avons toujours des agents en grande forme… A une exception près.

- Vous lui avez conseillé d'aller voir son médecin traitant ou est-ce plus sérieux ?

- En fait, je ne sais pas encore quelle est la gravité de son état de santé, mais ce qui est certain, c'est qu'aux tests d'efforts, il n'est plus qu'à 65% de ses capacités. J'ai envoyé les tubes de prise de sang au labo. Je pourrai l'informer des résultats d'ici vingt-quatre heures.

- Ca l'empêche de remplir sa mission ?

- Disons qu'il aura, évidemment, plus de mal à soutenir les efforts, mais, pour le moment rien ne l'empêche de poursuivre ses activités.

- Bien, il me faudra sans doute réviser mes dispositions. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Skendromme.

* * *

Ignorant tout de ce qui s'apprêtait à lui tomber sur le coin du nez, Aldéran avait quitté la galactopole pour le Manoir de ses grands-parents.

S'étendant sur deux mille cinq cent mètres carrés, le bâtiment était colossal, son toit couvert de cheminées, les fenêtres des étages pourvues de balcons ou de terrasses, des galeries ouvertes étaient également visibles, et un véritable parvis en composait l'entrée. On pouvait s'y perdre, dès le premier couloir emprunté si on n'avait pas fréquenté les lieux depuis la plus tendre enfance !

Pendant qu'on amenait son petit bagage à sa chambre, Aldéran s'était rendu au bureau de son grand-père, aux murs couverts de panneaux de bois, les meubles dans le même matériau précieux, tout le reste n'étant qu'ordinateurs, écrans de télécommunications et maquettes de vaisseaux.

Cheveux mi-longs, courte barbe de neige, Dankest Skendromme était encore bâti comme un chêne en dépit de son grand âge, et sa vigueur semblait intacte pour mener son entreprise d'une main de fer, n'acceptant toujours pas de la partager avec sa fille unique qui demeurait en charge des projets.

- Ca faisait longtemps, Aldie, fit-il en venant étreindre le jeune homme. Je suis tellement heureux de te voir !

- Oh oui, moi aussi, Dankest.

- Tu as l'air fatigué.

- C'étaient mes tests trimestriels hier. Ils ont corsé les épreuves et haussé le niveau de difficultés à un point ! Si ça continue ainsi, je n'y arriverai pas, la prochaine fois.

- Ils vont te virer ? suggéra le big boss de _Skendromme Industry_, qui n'avait jamais supporté qu'on lui rappelle ses quatre-vingt ans en étant appelé « grand-père » ou « papy » ! Pour moi, ce ne serait pas plus mal… Tous ces dangers, je préfère quand tu es avec cette Unité où eux peuvent veiller sur toi !

- C'est vrai que je les apprécie beaucoup. Etre seul, dans un premier temps, à Jaspell, m'a fait très bizarre et je n'ai pas aimé ça… Et ils sont venus me rejoindre, par la force des choses.

- C'est bien que tu t'entendes à ce point avec eux. Il faudra que tu les invites ici, un jour.

- Pourquoi pas. Mais, ils sont déjà impressionnés et mal à l'aise à _La Roseraie_, alors ici… Justement, Dankest, quand on travail, ils ne pensent plus à mon nom et à tout ce que cela englobe !

- Ils sont vraiment remarquables, fit encore Dankest, tout sourire quand Mylavie apparut pour serrer son petit-fils contre elle.

- Tout est prêt pour ton aîné qui sera là avec tes cadets dans l'après-midi, fit-elle en ébouriffant les longues mèches d'un roux flamboyant. Torko, tu auras tes plats préférés, ils s'en occupent déjà en Cuisines !

Le grand chien eut un sonore aboiement, léchant les mains fripées qui lui flattaient la tête !

**32****.**

La salle à manger de _Skendromme Manor_ avait enfin vu sa grande table pleine de convives heureux d'être ensemble et les rires et les discussions avaient été échangés entre deux plats servis.

Et tous s'étaient réunis dans un salon, autour d'une cheminée où crépitait un feu, Eryna et Hoby profitant entièrement de la liberté qui leur avait été laissée de rejoindre leur chambre ou de rester.

Assis sur la fausse fourrure d'un noir profond, Eryna appuyée contre sa cuisse gauche, Hoby contre sa cuisse droite.

- Alors, Sky, tu as réussi à lâcher tes chères éprouvettes pour quarante-huit heures ?

- Delly m'a fichu dehors ! rit son aîné. Et Saréale Chyme, ma responsable de la seconde équipe, en a rajouté une couche en disant… que ce n'était vraiment pas à moi de perpétuer la lignée, alors que c'était ton rôle !

Tous avaient alors tressailli alors que Delly avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles !

- Tu attends un bébé ? glapit Hoby qui avait bondi sur ses pieds. Oh, c'est trop chou !

Delly avait alors été entourée, félicitée, ainsi que le futur père qui souriait dans sa courte barbe d'or chaud.

- Cette vieille bique de Chyme ne connait rien à rien, et surtout elle ne sait rien de nous, murmura Aldéran à son aîné.

Et dans le regard des deux frères brilla une intense lueur, tout l'amour du monde, unis par le plus puissant et indestructible des liens !

* * *

Tard dans la nuit, dans le bureau de son appartement, Aldéran s'était installé face à la centrale de communications – trois claviers, neuf écrans d'ordinateur – continuant à se tenir au courant du fil d'actualité des Polices.

« Comment Berkauw peut-il échapper à toutes les recherches ? Aurait-il réussi à quitter la planète… En même temps, je prendrais cela pour une bonne nouvelle. Marre d'être pris pour un punching-ball vivant – que ce soit par les tirs de braqueurs, les poings d'un fou furieux ou encore la Barre décorative du _Lightshadow _! Qu'est-ce qui peut encore m'arriver ensuite, de pire ? Pourquoi est-ce là mon destin ? Cela n'a rien à voir avec le passé de pirate de la lignée dont je suis issu… Qu'est-ce qui cloche en moi pour que tout parte en vrille ? ! J'essaye pourtant de faire au mieux, de suivre des principes honorables et de défendre de justes causes – comme… papa… Etrange, plus j'essaye de le comprendre, plus des révélations le concernant se produisent – tout ce qu'il a fait pour sauver le _Nemkod_ – c'était impressionnant, tu étais un inconnu admirable… Je ne serai jamais à la hauteur ! ».

* * *

- Où sont nos grands petits ? questionna Mylavie à son époux qui finissait son petit déjeuner.

- Ils sont partis, à moto, faire un tour dans le domaine. Ces deux gamins, en congé, mais levés aux aurores !

- Ils ne peuvent se passer l'un de l'autre. Bien qu'ils soient tellement dissemblables, ils se comprennent parfaitement et leurs âmes sont unies.

Mylavie eut un soupir, suivi d'une ébauche de sanglot.

- Tu as vu sa mine… Ca a commencé… Et la vérité devra bientôt éclater… Cela fera du mal, à tous. J'ai peur, Dankest, que toute la famille ne s'y brise. Comment réagiront-ils quand ils sauront ce qu'est, vraiment, Aldéran ?

- Ils l'accepteront, gronda son mari. Et puis, quoi que soit Aldie, il faut d'abord qu'il échappe à son funeste destin… Pourvu qu'Albator y parvienne !

- Je lui avais pourtant proposé, il y a peu, l'_Arcadis_ pour poursuivre sa quête insensée, mais il n'a voulu que l'_Arcadia_… Il a une confiance absolue en ce vieux vaisseau, époustouflant au demeurant, mais pas assez rapide… Même s'il y parvient, saura-t-il seulement ramener l'antidote à temps pour sauver Aldie… Il a intérêt à réussir car s'il cause la mort de mon petit-fils, de son enfant, à cause d'un vaisseau obsolète… C'est moi qui lui ferai son affaire, comme je le lui ai toujours promis !

Et les prunelles bleu marine de Dankest étincelèrent.

Après un ultime dérapage, Aldéran et Skyrone arrêtèrent leurs Sringa 5000 devant les hautes portes du Manoir.

- Tu tiens la forme, Sky ! félicita Aldéran en ôtant son casque. Mais je t'ai quand même battu à la course finale !

- Comme si j'avais jamais eu une chance, gloussa Skyrone en passant la main sur son visage aussi dégoulinant de sueur que celui de son cadet ravi !

- Et avec tout ça, j'ai à nouveau l'estomac dans les talons, gloussa Aldéran en ouvrant sa combinaison de cuir. J'espère qu'on n'est pas trop tard pour le second service du petit déjeuner…

- Le temps qu'on se douche, je le souhaite aussi ! Tu viendras me rejoindre tout à l'heure à mon labo ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Surprise !

* * *

Le ventre bien rempli après le second petit déjeuner, Aldéran était venu retrouver son aîné à son labo.

- Dis donc, vieux croûton, tu aurais du mal à saisir le concept du mot « congé » ?

- C'est pour le plaisir, se défendit Skyrone. Goûte !

Perplexe, méfiant aussi – expérience à l'appui – Aldéran considéra un long moment le tube gradué, empli à moitié d'un liquide ambré, qu'on venait de lui mettre dans la main…

- Avale, insista Skyrone, sourire coquin aux lèvres.

Faisant une prière pour le repos de son âme, Aldéran but cul-sec !

- Du bourbon ! Du vrai de vrai !

- Et totalement synthétique, j'ai réussi, 'tit frère !

- Félicitations… Hé, dis donc, ton bourbon, il doit tirer dans les 90° d'alcool !

- Trop, je sais… J'y travaille. Je vais plancher là-dessus. Merci, cobaye !

- Content de jouer ce rôle, grinça Aldéran. Tu restes ici ?

- Oui. J'ai de vraies expériences à tenter de mener à bien pour qu'on puisse poursuivre avec Chyme.

- En ce cas, je vais au ciné avec Ery et Hoby !

* * *

Une bonne avait ouvert au visiteur que personne n'attendait !

- Qui puis-je annoncer ?

- Je suis Yorel Vorik, médecin-chef du SIGiP. Je voudrais parler au Major Skendromme, s'il vous plaît.


	20. Chapter 20

CHAPITRE XX

**33****.**

- Comment cela : vous ne savez pas ! ? glapit Aldéran.

- Un virus, ou une bactérie, c'est encore à déterminer par d'autres analyses, et cela prendra beaucoup plus de temps ! Mais, le fait est là : votre cœur se détériore, votre cœur n'en a plus pour longtemps, Major.

- Combien de temps ? souffla Aldéran, blanc comme un linge.

- Deux, trois mois, au mieux… Ce qui est certain, à l'heure d'aujourd'hui, c'est que vous ne verrez pas votre vingt-cinquième anniversaire.

- Il y a bien un traitement, une greffe ? insista le jeune homme, la panique absolue dans son regard.

- Un traitement, oui, vous serez sous lourde médication, dès demain. Pour la greffe, il faut les résultats des analyses en cours pour déterminer le meilleur donneur, et vous serez sur la liste des demandeurs – une très longue liste… Je suis désolé, Major.

Par réflexe, Aldéran posa la main sur son cœur.

- Il me reste une chance ?

- Toujours. Mais, il y a tellement de demandeurs et si peu de donneurs d'organe en dépit de toutes les campagnes… Les analyses

se poursuivent, pour un traitement le plus approprié à ce qui vous ronge. Vous avez la parole : j'utiliserai de toutes les ressources médicales pour vous tenir debout, le plus longtemps possible.

- Merci… Et, si je n'ai pas un donneur… ?

- …

- D'accord…

- Ménagez-vous, au maximum, jeune homme.

* * *

- Aldéran, est-ce que ça va ? questionna Skyrone en croisant son aîné dans les escaliers.

- Oui, pour le moment… Où est l'ascenseur, que je rejoigne mon appart ?

- Là, au bout du couloir… Aldie, pourquoi l'ascenseur ? ! Qui est venu, il y a une heure ? !

Sentant son cœur battre comme jamais, Aldéran s'était laissé tomber sur son lit, Torko inquiet venant le renifler et passer la langue sur sa main.

« Mais comment je vais faire ! ? Il faut absolument que je tienne bon, pour l'Unité ! Je dois m'économiser, conserver mes forces au maximum… Je ne peux compter que sur moi-même, personne ne peut me venir en aide, personne ne le fera… ».

* * *

Skyrone avait déboulé dans le bureau de son grand-père.

- Dankest ! Qui s'est présenté aux portes du Manoir ?

- Cela ne me concernait pas, mais le Guet m'a prévenu qu'un certain Dr Vorik demandait à voir Aldie… As-tu croisé ton frère ?

- En coup de vent… Il était décomposé, tout en tâchant de faire bonne figure… J'ai peur, Dankest… Grand-père !

- Je t'interdis !

- Grand-père, tu n'as même pas frémi… Tu sais… Qu'arrive-t-il à mon petit frère ! ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te le révéler. Un jour, s'ils le veulent, ton père et ta mère t'affranchiront des origines de la naissance d'Aldéran… Mais, pour le moment, ne songe qu'à une seule chose : Aldéran est en vie et il reste une chance pour qu'il rende caduque la malédiction !

- Dankest ! N'oublie pas que je suis médecin, je vis au milieu des éprouvettes, mais je suis tout à fait capable de soigner mon petit frère, de savoir quels médicaments… !

- Inutile, mon grand. Il n'y a pas d'autre issue. Aldéran a été condamné il y a vingt-cinq ans de cela, de par sa seule venue au monde. Si tu veux l'aider : sois juste près de lui, aime-le plus que jamais, en dépit de son odieux caractère !

Le regard caramel de Skyrone fulmina.

- Aldéran s'éteint et toi tu restes là à t'occuper de cette monstruosité de société !… Tu es ignoble ! Je te hais ! Je ne sais pas ce qu'il arrive à mon petit frère, mais je vais chercher, je trouverai ! Il est hors de question que je reste là sans rien faire !

Fou de rage et avec désormais de légitimes inquiétudes, Skyrone regagna son appartement, y tournant comme un fauve en cage.

« Mais, comment je peux trouver quelque chose alors que je ne sais même pas ce que je cherche ! ?

* * *

Pas trop chaud, Dankest s'était mis en communication avec l'_Arcadia_.

- Où en es-tu, Albator ? Là, le compte-à-rebours a été lancé !

- Aldéran…

- Oui, et si j'en crois ce que je vois, son cœur se meurt bien plus rapidement que prédit… Il te faut faire vite, et surtout revenir bien plus rapidement encore !

- Tu me tiens au courant ?

- Bien sûr. Un espoir ?

- Toujours !

- Ensuite, tu diras enfin la vérité à tes enfants ?

- Oui, dès qu'Aldie sera tiré d'affaire… ou non.

- Il ne sera que temps…

- Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement Dankest, c'est tellement dur, tellement compliqué…

* * *

Le spacewolf automatisé s'était posé sur le pont d'envol principal de l'_Arcadia_.

- Karémyne ! Que… ?

- Depuis toujours je suis surprotégée, on fait tout pour moi et j'en ai pris l'habitude, je suis Responsable des Projets de _Skendromme Industry_, mais je ne suis toujours qu'un simple pion pour mon père. Dès lors, vu toute l'équipe qui m'assiste, quasi

24h/24, je peux continuer à jouer les jolies héritières blondes désœuvrées et écervelées ! Mais, là, il s'agit d'Aldéran ! J'ai à tout faire pour lui.

- Tu étais à mes côtés, plus d'une fois, dit doucement Albator, en caressant les joues de sa femme. Tu as décrété la mise à mort du violeur de notre fils, sans cela, je ne serais pas passé à l'acte pour ne pas t'impliquer dans cette histoire tu étais près de moi quand on a tenté de sauver le cargo et tu étais encore prête à ne pas me quitter quand j'ai voulu aller vers cette Comète… Tu as été une jeune fille pure, innocente, tellement préservée de tout justement – et c'est ce que j'ai aimé en toi – mais au fond, tu es une guerrière, partant au combat dès qu'il faut révéler ta personnalité. C'est ce que j'avais senti en toi, quand de ton côté tu as vu au-delà du pirate tueur que j'étais… Ni toi ni moi n'avons pu nous occuper de nos enfants, mais je sais que nous nous sommes trouvés !

- Et on va sauver Aldéran.

- En ce geste, tu prouves toute ta largeur d'esprit, encore plus qu'il y a vingt-cinq ans… Merci…

Caressant Tori-San qui se frottait contre ses jambes, Karémyne apprécia soudain infiniment de se retrouver sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia_.

- Je crois que j'aime. Albator, ton exaltation, dès que tu es dans l'espace, à ce bord, je crois que tu me la transmets enfin ! Je ne t'avais d'ailleurs jamais vu ainsi !

- Et pourtant en cet instant, bien que sans équipage, je suis bel et bien le pirate que tu as rencontré ! sourit Albator. Mais là, bien qu'il ne s'agisse d'affronter aucune flotte adverse, ou

aucune rage d'ennemie, je n'ai qu'un but !

- Ca fera tellement mal aux enfants, de savoir…

- Moins que ce qu'Aldéran va endurer.

- Tu vas vraiment le faire… ?

- Il n'y a pas d'autre solution. Mais, d'ici là, rassemble à bord l'équipe chirurgicale nécessaire pour quand ce sera le moment !

- A tes ordres, capitaine !


	21. Chapter 21

CHAPITRE XXI

**34****.**

Même s'il détestait cela, Aldéran avait dû se vêtir de noir et de blanc pour la soirée organisée par _Skendromme Industry_ pour ses meilleurs sponsors !

Eryna et Hoby sautillèrent autour de leur aîné.

- Tu es tout beau ! firent-ils alors que le jeune homme achevait de lisser ses mèches rousses avec du gel invisible.

- Bien sûr ! En l'absence de maman, Sky et moi, avec notre pourcentage d'actions, nous représentons auprès de Dankest la majorité de la société… Compliqué, technique, et je m'en fous éperdument ! Ca va, je me suis bien brossé les dents ?

- Tu es magnifique, sourit Eryna. Je peux veiller sur Torko ?

- Merci. Et, non, je ne laisse pas Torko seul avec toi ou Hoby ! Torko, sois sage, et je te glisserai des petits fours sous la table !

Le molosse aboya, remuant la queue pour se frotter contre les jambes de son maître qui flatta tendrement les flancs musclés.

- Je vous ramènerai des mises en bouche ! promit le jeune homme.

- Tu as intérêt, sinon on te saute dessus ! menacèrent ses deux

cadets. On a bien dîné, mais on a toujours un petit creux pour des canapés garnis ! Reviens les poches pleines, sinon gare à toi !

- Ce que j'ai peur !

Avec un clin d'œil complice pour les deux enfants, Aldéran quitta sa chambre pour descendre vers les salons où avait lieu la réception.

* * *

Comme redouté, la soirée était interminable, assommante, insipide, à vomir !

- Tu es pourtant beau comme tout, 'tit frère ? glissa Skyrone. Essaie de n'oublier aucune règle de bienséance et de faire plutôt des courbettes au lieu de ficher ton poing sur le nez d'un donateur de Dankest – comme la dernière fois !

- Il voulait qu'on finisse la nuit dans le même pieu…

- Il était si moche ?

- De la brioche, plus beaucoup de cheveux et plein de fausses dents !

- Mlle Ayvanère Thyvask, annonça l'Aboyeur.

- Comment elle est entrée, elle… siffla Aldéran.

- Mlle Thyvask, que me vaut le déplaisir ?

- J'accompagne le Général des Polices, vu mon statut d'experte. Mais, vous, que fichez-vous ici ? !

- Savez-vous pourquoi vous êtes là ? gloussa Aldéran.

- Le Bal Annuel des Bienfaiteurs de _Skendromme_ _Insustry_… Vous, Skendromme… Il me semble que j'ai sous-estimé quelque chose dans votre CV… Alors, vous êtes…

- Je suis un policier pour lequel il faudrait aligner, au minimum, neuf zéros sur un chèque de corruption, ironisa le jeune homme. Vos six zéros sont juste le montant de mon argent de poche annuel ! Franchement, Mlle Thyvask, je suis le dernier du Bureau à pouvoir me faire corrompre par du fric !

- Je le constate, en effet. Une erreur. Mais, pour mes autres déductions, je ne doute nullement ! Vos équipiers de l'Unité sont sous ma loupe !

- Et vous n'obtiendrez rien, tant que vous l'orienterez vers mes partenaires !

- Comme par hasard… Bon, j'admets que pour vous il ne faut pas allonger d'argent pour vous corrompre, mais pour tous les autres, c'est bien moins évident ! Pourquoi me reluquez-vous ?

Aldéran rit, ses prunelles bleu marine détaillant une Ayvanère plutôt jolie en robe fourreau vert foncé assortie à ses yeux, juste une chevalière au diamant un peu trop gros à son majeur gauche, la chevelure toujours multi-couleurs !

- Ca ne me déplairait pas de vous culbuter !

- Toujours aussi direct. Pour cela, on m'avait prévenue ! Mais, bien que je pense que vous ne soyiez pas des corrompus du AZ37, il n'est pas dans mes principes de mettre ma propre intégrité en cause pour une simple histoire de cul !

- Le contraire m'aurait dépité, à votre encontre, Mlle Thyvask.

Ayvanère allait sans nul doute riposter avec verve, mais le Général Grendele était venu lui prendre le bras pour la présenter à des amis à lui.

Soulagé, Aldéran reposa verre et assiette et profitant qu'on ne lui prêtait aucune attention, il se retira du salon.

Du coin de l'œil, tout aussi en représentation, Skyrone le vit s'éclipser mais ne dit rien, Delly près de lui, accueillant au mieux les bienfaiteurs de son grand-père.

* * *

Enchantés, Eryna et Hoby, en pyjama, s'étaient jetés sur les assiettes d'amuse-bouche ramenés par leur aîné.

- Hum, trop bon !

- Evitez d'avoir une indigestion devant ma porte, pria Aldéran.

- Pourquoi on n'a pas pu être de la fête ? protesta pour sa part Hoby.

- Bientôt, sourit Aldéran. Mais, ne râlez pas, ce genre de soirée est barbante au possible !

- Tu es revenu avant le dîner…

- Je n'ai pas faim. Viens, Torko, on sort pour ta dernière promenade du jour !

A son nom, le molosse courut s'abattre aux pieds de son maître, queue battante, grognant de bonheur et quelques minutes plus tard, il galopait de toute sa puissance dans le parc.

**35****.**

Au matin, au Manoir, il n'y avait plus la moindre trace de la soirée qui avait accueilli près de deux cent invités la veille, les surplus de mets fins empaquetés et conditionnés pour des plats individuels qui seraient servis dans les foyers d'accueil de la galactopole-capitale.

A table, affamé, Aldéran avait dévoré pour deux, faisant ainsi concurrence à Delly !

* * *

Dans son bureau, Dankest leva un regard surpris au cadet de ses petits-fils qu'il venait d'entretenir de ses derniers soucis vu qu'il n'avait pu dissimuler la préoccupation sur son visage.

- Quoi ? !

- Laisse ces grévistes bloquer les entrepôts sud, répéta Aldéran. Tu as tout ce qu'il faut aux stocks de Glom pour assurer la production des vaisseaux. Il n'empêche qu'ils ont raison : accorde-leur cette prime aux bénéfices, prévue d'ailleurs par la Loi !

- Aldie !

- Quoi ? Je reçois le Rapport Annuel, je l'étudie, même si je n'avais jamais placé un mot à ce sujet… Là, cependant, bien qu'avec Sky et mes cadets, nous disposions de 51% des parts, chacun de tes Conseils d'Administration relève du bras de fer, avec en sus cette grève actuelle !

- Tu me surprendras toujours… Tu as raison, c'est vrai, au lieu de me braquer contre eux et leurs revendications… Merci, petit ! Où vas-tu ?

- On doit galoper avec Sky !

- Bonne promenade !

En voitures électriques, venus retrouver leurs aînés, Eryane et Hoby avaient rejoint un chalet forestier, près du barbecue, apportant viande, légume et poissons !

En hors-bord, tous les quatre, ils avaient littéralement survolé le lac, Delly prudemment restée sur la berge, chaudement emmitouflée, l'eau lui faisant assez peur.

Et, au volant, Skyrone avait poussé les gaz à fond pour le plus grand plaisir de ses trois cadets !

* * *

Au lever, épuisé, la poitrine douloureuse, alors que son cœur ne battait que normalement lui semblait-il, Aldéran s'obligea à passer sous la douche avant de s'habiller et de déguster son café du petit déjeuner, les viennoiseries étant pour plus tard.


	22. Chapter 22

CHAPITRE XXII

**36****.**

Skyrone jeta un énième coup d'œil à l'horloge murale face à lui.

- Allez-y, Professeur, je saurai bien m'occuper du Labo quelques minutes, assura Saréale Chyme qui s'était radoucie depuis qu'il avait dû confier les soucis de santé de son cadet à ses collaborateurs puisqu'il espérait bien les mettre sur le cas dès qu'il aurait eu plus de précisions sur le mal !

- Vas-y, insista Delly qui savait que de toute façon son mari n'avait pas un instant la tête aux tests en cours !

* * *

Le jeune homme ôta sa veste blanche et se précipita vers l'ascenseur le plus proche pour se rendre au troisième étage de la Clinique _Sperdon_, là où Aldéran avait subi depuis le matin une nouvelle batterie de tests.

- Aldie !

- Oh, Sky, ce n'était pas nécessaire…

- Il est hors de question que tu reçoives ces nouvelles seul !

- Et puis, tu veux enfin savoir, glissa Aldéran avec un petit sourire.

- Je sais qu'il y a le secret médical, mais tu es mon petit frère ! Désolé de m'imposer, mais je suis bien trop inquiet !

- Je crois que j'apprécie, assura Aldéran.

- Et moi je pense bien deviner, soupira son aîné en désignant du menton le panneau sur la porte du bureau devant lequel ils patientaient et qui indiquait « dons d'organes ». Je n'ignore pas que la liste est longue, mais on te trouvera un organe, quitte à ce que je doive assassiner quelqu'un pour ça !

- Ne raconte pas n'importe quoi, tu es incapable de faire du mal à quelqu'un… Bien que j'ai toujours su que tu étais pour quelque chose dans la mort de Myrdon !

- Aldie ! Je te croyais totalement perdu au milieu de la résurgence de tous tes souvenirs !

- Disons que je ne l'ai pas réalisé, dans les premiers temps, reconnut le jeune homme. Il m'a effectivement fallu sortir de ce gouffre pour repenser à son décès. Oui, je suis sûr que tu y es pour quelque chose, et papa aussi !

- Lui et moi n'avons fait qu'obéir à maman !

Aldéran ouvrit des yeux ronds.

- Maman… Décidément, j'ai l'impression qu'on n'arrête pas de se surprendre les uns les autres !

La porte s'ouvrant sur Yorel Vorik, les deux frères s'interrompirent.

- Veuillez me suivre, Major… Heu…

- Je tiens à ce que mon frère entende ce que vous avez à dire.

* * *

- Il y a un problème, reprit le médecin une fois assis au bureau qu'on lui avait prêté le temps des examens. Quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas un instant !

- Quoi donc ? questionna Aldéran d'une voix blanche. Comme si vous ne m'aviez pas déjà suffisamment affolé l'autre jour ! Que peut-il y avoir de pire ?

- Il n'est pas possible de vous greffer un cœur.

- Comment ça ? aboya Skyrone. Je sais qu'Aldéran sera en queue de liste, mais entre ceux qui ont leur carte de donneur et la question posée à la famille de chaque personne décédée, il y a de bonnes chances pour que…

- Désolé de vous détromper, Pr Skendromme, mais l'anomalie génétique de votre cadet fait qu'il rejetera n'importe quel cœur que l'on pourrait avoir à disposition !

- Hein ? glapit Aldéran.

- Quelle anomalie ? fit pour sa part Skyrone.

- Ceci, répondit Yorel Vorik en allumant un des écrans au mur. C'est un chromosome doré ! Et il rend chacun des organes du Major absolument unique et donc impossible à remplacer par un autre « simple » organe. Il n'y a donc aucun donneur compatible… Je suis désolé, répéta-t-il, mais il n'y rien à faire pour sauver votre jeune frère, Professeur !

* * *

Face aux deux hommes, dans le bureau de Skyrone au Laboratoire de Recherches, Delly ne savait que dire et préférait dès lors ne rien dire au risque d'avoir un mot malheureux !

- J'ai un ancien camarade de Fac, lança soudain Skyrone, il crée des organes artificiels. Il pourrait facilement en faire un en prenant en compte tes « particularités »… Mais, par les dieux, quelle en est la cause ?

- Vos parents doivent le savoir, glissa alors sa femme.

- Oui, il est grand temps qu'eux et nos grands-parents s'expliquent, gronda encore Skyrone. Dankest n'a même pas été surpris de la venue de ce Vorik… Je vais au Manoir ! Tu m'accompagnes, Aldéran ?

- Oui, j'avais de toute façon pris congé toute la journée. Mais, je ne vois vraiment pourquoi il y aurait tout un mystère autour de cet impossible chromosome doré !

- Je n'avais en effet jamais vu pareille chose !

**37****.**

Depuis son bureau, Dankest Skendromme s'était à nouveau mis en communication avec l'_Arcadia_.

- Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi tôt que tu voulais lever le voile, Albator, mais il n'y aura pas de meilleur moment… Et puis, il n'y a que la vérité qui puisse apaiser ces deux enfants.

- Papa, de quoi parle-t-il ? siffla Aldéran. Maman, comment m'as-tu transmis cet étrange chromosome ?

- Ce n'est pas moi, soupira Karémyne. La vérité n'a rien à voir avec la réalité, une réalité impossible à comprendre pour l'aspect public de notre famille, aussi on a inventé de toutes pièces ma seconde grossesse et on a juste retravaillé les échographies de Sky afin de les faire passer pour les tiennes ! A son dernier retour, avant notre mariage, Albator avait un nouveau-né avec lui… Toi, Aldie. Et comme nous allions effectivement unir nos destinées, je t'ai accueilli comme mien ! Ma grossesse a donc été rendue officielle et on fait de toi un prématuré… Il semble que ce très gros mensonge aie été avalé ! Et dès l'instant où j'ai posé mes mains sur toi, je t'ai considéré comme mien, Aldéran ! N'en doute jamais, tu es bel et bien mon enfant !

- Oui, d'une certaine façon… Mais, qui est ma mère alors ?

* * *

- Il y a vingt-cinq ans, j'ai combattu la Magicienne Noire qui avait rendu inavigable toute une zone de vol, et j'avais à la traverser pour me rendre là où je l'avais voulu ! Ca a été une étrange période, contre sa magie, son contrôle de l'espace. Mais j'ai réussi à parvenir à son château-bulle et j'ai pu lui faire comprendre que si les vaisseaux voulaient passer, ils n'avaient nullement l'intention de s'en prendre à elle et que sa rage destructrice n'avait pas raison d'être… Elle l'a compris et rendu les lieux à nouveaux sûrs. Toute puissante, cette Magicienne, mais surtout une magnifique créature… Inutile de te faire un dessin pour t'expliquer comment on a finalisé cet accord de paix ! grinça Albator. Et, quand j'ai eu réglé mes affaires, je suis repassé par chez elle où tu venais de naître ! Il était encore plus impossible pour elle de t'élever qu'à moi, aussi je t'ai ramené avec moi. Et Karémyne t'a ouvert son cœur.

- Pourquoi n'avoir jamais rien dit ? gronda Aldéran.

- Quelle importance ? s'étonna sincèrement alors Karémyne. Je t'aimais, tu avais les yeux bleus de notre famille et Sky était fou de toi !

- Il semble cependant que cela aie tout à voir, murmura le jeune homme. Ce chromosome que cette Magicienne m'a légué semble sceller mon destin… Y a-t-il un lien entre cette autre ascendance et ce qui m'arrive aujourd'hui ?

- Non ! mentit alors son père d'une voix sèche. En revanche, je sais qu'il y a une possibilité de te sauver, un cœur qui te convienne, et c'est lui que je vais chercher !

- Tu vas encore tuer quelqu'un pour moi ?

- Aldéran a compris, pour Myrdon, intervint Skyrone. Mais, papa, ôter une vie pour le sauver, ce n'est pas très moral…

- Ca ne pose aucun souci ! siffla Albator avec un sourire qui fit froid dans le dos à ses interlocuteurs !

- Ce n'est quand même pas, elle, que tu vas… souffla Aldéran.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas cette Magicienne ! jura alors le pirate. Il y a encore quelqu'un d'autre… Et je peux t'assurer que le faire disparaître sera un bienfait pour l'univers ! Je te sauverai, Aldéran, aie confiance !

- Je préfère ne pas espérer… lança le jeune homme en se détournant pour quitter la pièce.

* * *

Lors du trajet de retour vers RagCity, Aldéran et Skyrone n'avaient que peu parlé, se repassant en mémoire les révélations de leurs parents, et ce qu'elles impliquaient.

- Tu crois que tu vas t'y faire, Aldie ?

- Et toi, tu seras capable d'accepter que nous ne sommes pas entièrement frères ?

- Pourquoi ce qu'ils ont dit changerait-il quelque chose ? rétorqua Skyrone, intrigué. Tu es mon cadet, totalement. Comment pourrais-je faire autrement que maman qui te chérit de tout son cœur ? Nous avons aussi le même père, ne l'oublie pas ! Quant à celle qui t'a mis au monde, elle ne t'a donné que ce chromosome doré, pour le reste, tu es on ne peut plus normal – enfin, dans les limites de ta douce folie !

Et à ces mots, Aldéran ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

La vérité ne changeait effectivement rien ! Sa famille, ce n'étaient que les personnes qui l'aimaient – au mieux, à leur manière – et c'était bien le sang de son père qui coulait dans ses veines !

* * *

- J'ai eu si peur, admit enfin Karémyne alors qu'elle était revenue dans l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et qu'il lui avait servi un verre de vin. Les gamins ont plutôt bien réagi !

- Comment as-tu pu penser qu'il en serait autrement ? tiqua Albator. La Magicienne n'a fait que le mettre au monde ! Elle ne représente rien pour lui, n'est qu'un nom, Aldie ne sait rien d'elle. Toi, tu l'aimes depuis qu'il avait quelques jours, rien n'aurait pu le détourner de toi !

Demeuré debout devant la baie vitrée, le pirate serrait fort son verre à moitié vide.

- Par contre, la seconde partie de l'histoire risque de passer un peu plus mal, reprit-il. Elle est beaucoup plus délicate, sensible, et celui que je vais devoir tuer pour lui sauver la vie en lui apportant son cœur…

- Il ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire de… A quoi bon le révéler ?

- Parce qu'il le faut ! gronda Albator. On ne peut pas s'arrêter à la moitié. Et puis, Aldéran cherchera à savoir pourquoi ce cœur est le seul à lui convenir !

- Je te laisse juge. Je sais que tu feras au mieux, sourit Karémyne. Mais, tuer cet homme, tu y arriveras ? Ce sera pénible, je le crains !

- Non, tuer est très facile, assura-t-il. C'est ce que je fais de mieux ! Et j'aurais été jusqu'au massacre pour sauver notre fils !

- Moi aussi, ajouta Karémyne.


	23. Chapter 23

CHAPITRE XXIII

**38****.**

Même s'ils avaient constaté que leur équipier n'était pas au mieux de sa forme, ceux de l'Unité s'étaient bien gardés de le questionner !

Melgon et son équipe avaient d'ailleurs fort à faire, sortant plusieurs fois par jour pour les Interventions.

Ayvanère était toujours dans le Bureau, s'occupant à présent des différents laboratoires et du chenil et elle n'allait pas tarder à rendre son rapport à la Commission de Probité.

De son côté, résistant mal à la pression, la Colonel Forgless avait mis sa relation avec l'ancien Seigneur de la Drogue entre parenthèses.

Enfin, échappant de peu à une agression, tout semblait indiquer que les rumeurs avaient dit vrai et qu'un contrat avait été mis sur sa tête !

Tous ceux du Bureau AZ37 étaient bien occupés, avaient le temps minimum pour leur vie privée et dès lors ils ne perdaient pas d'énergie à s'interroger sur ce qu'ils pouvaient soupçonner chez les autres !

Quant au fil d'actualité des Polices, il était d'une désespérante répétition : Berkauw toujours introuvable et Kwendel Erd avait à nouveau échappé à ses traqueurs et laissait comme à l'accoutumée des cadavres derrière lui !

Aldéran avait de plus en plus de mal à suivre le rythme de ses équipiers, mais il faisait encore bonne figure et le traitement de choc de Yorel Vorik lui permettait d'assurer sa tâche.

* * *

Melgon jeta un coup d'œil à Aldéran, déjà à son bureau et triant les messages dans sa boîte électronique.

- Dis donc, Aldie, tu devrais au moins t'octroyer une vraie nuit de sommeil par semaine. Tu as une mine de déterré !

- Je t'assure que je dors, autant que possible, mes dix heures par nuit ! protesta le jeune homme. Les médocs se chargent de m'abrutir complètement !

- Mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? se récria enfin le capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda. Tu sembles, et tu es à bout de forces… Je n'ose plus t'envoyer sur le terrain depuis quelques jours ! Si la Colonel n'avait ses soucis personnels, elle l'aurait constaté et t'aurait appelé à son bureau !

- Il faut que je tienne, encore, soupira le jeune homme, le regard éteint et absent.

Si le reste de son équipe n'avait été là, Melgon aurait certainement empoigné Aldéran par le col de la chemise et plaqué au mur jusqu'à ce qu'il avoue tout !

* * *

Ayant besoin de toute son Unité, Jelka seule demeurant à sa centrale de communication, Melgon était parti avec ses quatre équipiers.

Les membres de l'Unité s'étaient déployés pour encercler les braqueurs qui eut tenaient personnel et client de la bijouterie en respect !

- Aldéran, Soreyn, vous prenez les deux qui sont près du présentoir des lunettes et accessoires, chuchota Melgon dans le micro de son oreillette. Ce sont les deux meneurs, il vous faudra les neutraliser au plus vite pendant que nous mettons à terre les deux autres voleurs !

- A tes ordres, répondirent les deux jeunes gens en prenant position, arme au poing.

Pour achever de maîtriser leurs cibles, Aldéran et Soreyn avaient fini au corps à corps.

Les prises avaient brisé les os, le tranchant de la main coupé la respiration, une touche brutale des doigts tendus paralysé un bras et le pied avait fini par écraser les entrailles.

Estomaqué, c'était le cas de le dire, Soreyn avait vu Aldéran agir à vitesse fulgurante et se débarrasser de ses adversaires !

- Beau travail, félicita Melgon alors que les Agents passaient les menottes aux malfrats qui étaient embarqués à bord des fourgons pour le Centre de Détention le plus proche. Encore une belle démonstration, Aldie !

- Il m'en reste des choses à apprendre, murmura pour sa part Soreyn.

- Félicitations, fit encore le Capitaine de l'Unité à l'adresse de ses équipiers, avant de voir comme de la panique sur leur visage, fixant un point par-dessus son épaule.

- Aldéran !

Se retournant, Melgon aperçut Soreyn penché sur Aldéran qui était tombé à genoux, littéralement plié en deux sous une douleur qui semblait lui déchirer la poitrine !

* * *

Venu à toute vitesse de son Laboratoire, Skyrone s'était précipité jusqu'à la Section des Soins Intensifs où son cadet avait été transféré.

- Capitaine Doufert ! ? lança-t-il à l'adresse de Melgon qui avait accompagné son équipier dans l'ambulance venue le chercher à la bijouterie.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? interrogea en retour Melgon. Voilà des semaines que je le vois s'éteindre devant moi, sans qu'il ne dise rien, sans qu'il se plaigne ! Qu'a-t-il ?

Skyrone avait rapidement parcouru les fiches de soins fixées à la porte de la chambre.

- Il n'a évité la crise cardiaque que de justesse, murmura le jeune homme.

- Quoi ! ? Mais, il n'a pas vingt-cinq ans, et aucun antécédent, sinon j'en aurais été prévenu dès le début et je l'aurais ménagé !

- C'est récent. Une dégénérescence fulgurante… S'il tient encore une semaine… On lui a implanté un stimulateur cardiaque, ça devrait lui donner encore un peu de temps sur les prévisions funestes.

- Il y a bien quelque chose à faire ? aboya le policier de la Spéciale. Vous avez bien dû prendre des dispositions ! ?

- Il n'y en avait malheureusement aucunes. Et Aldéran n'entendait pas se reposer en attendant la fin assis sur sa chaise !

- Non, ne me dites pas que – bien que pas le cul posé sur une chaise – aucun de vous n'a tenté quelque chose pour lui éviter le pire ?

- Le seul espoir d'Aldéran est notre père, avoua alors Skyrone. Il n'a plus aucun droit à l'erreur… En Réanimation, Aldéran ne peut plus grand-chose mais je sais qu'il ne lâchera rien, jusqu'au dernier moment !

- Je pourrai venir le voir ? pria Melgon.

- Bien sûr. Quant à moi, je ne vais plus le quitter durant cette ultime phase !

**39****.**

L'_Arcadia_ s'était mis en orbite de la planète Azert et embarquant Karémyne dans un spacewolf, Albator avait rejoint le sol pour se poser sur l'une des pistes de l'astroport de Lyop la galactopole-capitale.

Incognitos dans les ruelles d'une des banlieues de la galactopole, Albator et Karémyne marchaient à pas lents, sans direction particulière, semblait-il.

- Tu es sûr que, cette fois… ? murmura-t-elle, son bras familièrement sous celui du terrible pirate qui avait relevé le col de son long manteau noir.

- Il est ici et il vient d'arriver. Donc, il compte rester un moment, et il ne se doute pas un instant que nous sommes sur ses talons. Il n'est que temps que nous lui tombions dessus car Aldéran n'en a plus devant lui ! Voilà deux mois qu'il sait la vérité et que chaque jour passé est à la fois une victoire mais le rapproche aussi de l'issue de son destin… Tu aurais dû rester à bord.

- Mais c'est une manie que de vouloir me reléguer au second rang ! Je suis de cette aventure et je me bats, à ma manière, pour notre fils !

Albator serra doucement l'épaule de sa femme et déposa un baiser sur sa chevelure blonde.

* * *

S'écartant des rues principales, le couple s'était un peu perdu ne rencontrant plus grand monde, les bandes descendues dans le cœur de la galactopole pour perpétrer leurs méfaits, les rares personnes sur le seuil de leur immeuble ou autour des fontaines publiques.

Karémyne sentit son époux se raidir, les sens en alerte et retira lentement sa main de la sienne.

- Il est là ?

- Juste à quelques mètres devant nous, chuchota Albator. Laisse-moi faire !

Elle obéit, le laissant la distancer, poings serrés, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Erd !

Le mince et élancé inconnu, en long manteau brun foncé, un étrange masque de métal coiffant sa chevelure rousse et descendant jusqu'au bout de son nez – dissimulant ainsi entièrement ses traits – se retourna.

Mais avant qu'il puisse soit se mettre en garde, soit fuir, de sous son manteau, Albator avait sorti son gravity saber et son tir avait traversé la poitrine du dénommé Kwendel Erd, du côté droit. La cible du pirate toucha le sol, sans plus un mouvement.

- Karémyne ! siffla-t-il alors que les habitants hésitaient eux entre la curiosité et la peur face à la redoutable arme !

Albator s'approcha du gibier qu'il avait terrassé, utilisant la pointe de son gravity saber pour repousser le masque et dévoiler un très jeune visage, la joue gauche traversée d'une balafre très familière !

Quelques minutes plus tard, une navette médicale se posait en pleine rue et emportait le Tueur au Masque toujours sans connaissance et perdant son sang en abondance.

* * *

Depuis une salle d'observation en hauteur, Albator et Karémyne disposaient d'une vue plongeant sur le bloc opératoire où se trouvait Kwendel, entouré par deux équipes chirurgicales.

- Ce visage, fit Karémyne, les yeux fixés sur l'un des écrans où chaque geste posé était retransmis. Tu me l'avais dit mais je ne parvenais pas à le réaliser ! Il lui ressemble effectivement comme deux gouttes d'eau !

Au soir, l'un des deux chirurgiens était revenu dans l'appartement du capitaine de l'_Arcadia_, posant une mallette réfrigérée portant un rouge signe médical.

- Voici son cœur.

- Ton spacewolf est prêt, fit Toshiro. A toi de filer de toute sa vitesse jusqu'à RadCity pour l'apporter à Aldéran !

- Tu peux compter que je le pousserai au max de sa puissance, rugit le pirate, refermant ses mains sur les parois du précieux colis.

Le regard d'Albator étincela.

- Pour une fois, Erd, tu vas te rendre utile, et sauver la vie de ton frère !

Et comme le spacewolf s'éloignait de l'_Arcadia_, disparaissant en effectuant son premier saut spatio-temporel, le corps mutilé de Kwendel fut évacué via le sas à ordures.


	24. Chapter 24

CHAPITRE XXIV

**40****.**

Pour la première fois, depuis bien des années, l'ambiance était détendue et sereine à _Skendromme Manor_.

En présence l'un de l'autre dans l'un des salons, Albator et Dankest pouvaient se supporter, totalement à l'opposé l'un de l'autre – le pirate toujours sans aucune adresse de domicile et le représentant d'une des plus prestigieuses lignées de Ragel – et même enfin s'apprécier !

- Messieurs Melgon Doufert et Gomen Jorande, annonça un compassé majordome.

Visiblement impressionné depuis son arrivée au domaine où tout n'était que démesure, le Capitaine de l'Unité Anaconda fit la connaissance de la famille immédiate d'Aldéran et bien qu'il le connaisse, il fut à nouveau profondément impressionné par Albator.

Dans la véranda bien chauffée, tous avaient apprécié leur apéritif tandis qu'Eryna et Hoby se contentaient d'un cocktail de fruits frais.

Mais, après quelques banalités, le sujet sensible qui les obnubilait tous depuis bien des jours !

- Des nouvelles d'Aldéran ? lança Melgon. On est débordés au Bureau et je n'ai pas me rendre à la Clinique _Sperdon_.

- Ils le gardent aux Soins Intensifs encore une semaine, répondit Skyrone qui était le mieux placé pour répondre sur ce sujet. Il a bien supporté la greffe, mais est très faible et ne peut recevoir de visites. Une fois en chambre particulière, bien qu'il doive suivre de lourds soins les semaines à venir, sera en convalescence pour six mois minimum, il devrait enfin reprendre du poil de la bête.

- On peut compter sur lui pour se battre bec et ongle ! jeta le Colonel du SIGiP.

- Oui, il n'est pas le fils de son père pour rien, approuva Dankest en levant son verre à l'adresse d'Albator, le premier surpris par cet hommage !

Le répit fut cependant de courte durée car le président de _Skendromme Industry_ n'entendait plus laisser aucune zone d'ombre dans le passé de son gendre !

- Et maintenant, d'où sort ce jumeau ? ! lança-t-il au pirate qui serrait tranquillement sa femme contre lui.

* * *

_Grande, fine, blonde, les yeux gris aux longs cils dorés et les paupières lourdement fardées, la Magicienne avait écarté une tenture pour dévoiler deux berceaux._

_- Tes fils, Albator. Je suis une entité surnaturelle et la malédiction qui pèse sur moi fait que je ne peux qu'avoir une naissance gémellaire ! Un pour le Bien, un pour le Mal !__ Et ma malédiction les concerne également : dans vingt-cinq ans, un seul des deux aura le droit de vivre… L'un d'eux mourra en quelques semaines, d'un mal incurable… sauf si tu sais décoder les signes et en tirer la seule conclusion qui s'imposera alors._

_- Lequel est un agneau et lequel est un loup ? questionna Albator dont le cœur se ranimait à la vue des nouveaux-nés profondément endormis, identique moue candide aux lèvres._

_- Aucune idée. Et ils ne peuvent grandir ensemble. Je suis de toute façon incapable de les assumer. Emportes-un, Albator, élève-le et quelle que soit la nature qu'il révèle, aime-le de tout ton immense cœur !__ Vas-y, choisis !_

_Plus que mal à l'aise, tremblant presque, le légendaire pirate ne pouvait trouver une raison de choisir un bébé ou l'autre !_

_La Magicienne était venue sur l'anneau entourant son château et auprès duquel l'Arcadia était immobile._

_- Prends bien soin de lui, Albator, il ne sera pas facile à élever – normal, ton sang coule dans ses veines – et ma malédiction l'a marqué et tu devras l'en préserver !_

_- Il ne risquera rien tant que je serai là pour veiller sur lui, assura le grand pirate, Aldéran enroulé dans sa cape noire et rouge, vagissant doucement et posant sur son père des prunelles bleu marine pleines de curiosité._

_- Je vais le mettre dans son berceau, glissa doucement Clio en prenant le nouveau-né contre elle. Les Suivantes de la Magicienne ont amené tout ce qui était nécessaire pour le nourrir et le vêtir à bord._

_- Adieu, fit Albator en se baissant, ses lèvres au-dessus de la main gantée de la Magicienne devenue Blanche.__ Tant que je vivrai, cet enfant sera sauf ! Et… l'autre ?_

_- Une de mes Suivantes va le conduire à un orphelinat Humain. Aucun de ces jumeaux ne saura jamais pour l'autre. Et toi, bien que ce second fils sera à jamais un inconnu, n'oublie pas qu'il existe !_

_Après le biberon, la harpe de Clio avait sans nul doute aidé Aldéran à dormir d'un sommeil paisible, dans son berceau juste à côté du grand lit de son père._

_Albator caressa très doucement le front aux boucles rousses du minuscule bébé._

_- Clio, lequel des deux ai-je emporté ?_

_- Aucune idée, reconnut la jurassienne. Je ne peux lire les rares pensées de ce nouveau-né ! Je ne le veux pas non plus car cela lui causerait des dommages irréversibles ! Ne songe pas à ce partage, mais uniquement au fait que cet enfant est le tien ! Tu sauras l'aimer ! Mais, crois-tu vraiment que Karémyne… ?_

_- J'ai confiance en son amour !__ Et toi, je t'aime ! fit-il en posant ses lèvres sur la joue douce de son fils._

_

* * *

_

- Un jumeau ! répétèrent encore Melgon et Gomen. Et ce jumeau était ce serial killer de Tueur au Masque !

- Là, aucun doute, gronda le Colonel du SIGiP. Le jumeau maléfique – comme dans toute bonne série Z ou roman de gare qui se respecte – était bel et bien Kwendel Erd !

Albator secoua cependant négativement la tête.

- Je ne serais pas aussi catégorique… Kwendel a vécu en orphelinat, puis dans la rue où il a appris à survivre en tuant ! Il n'a pas connu l'environnement douillet et protégé d'Aldéran. C'est comme une expérience scientifique : deux enfants, identiques mais grandissant dans des univers diamétralement opposés et donc promis à des destins aussi éloignés que tragiques ! Aldéran n'a jamais été un ange, aussi je n'affirmerai jamais que ce n'est pas le bébé du Mal que j'ai emporté ! Qu'importe, il est mon enfant et je m'interposerai toujours entre le danger et lui, et ce jusqu'à mon dernier souffle !

- Aldéran ne pourrait avoir meilleur ange gardien, sourit soudain Melgon qu'impressionnait le charisme dégagé par le pirate, la toute-puissance même, et ce en contradiction avec son visage marqué par l'âge et sa crinière immaculée.

- Aldéran sera sous peu hors de danger, reprit Skyrone. Il va pouvoir tranquillement passer sa convalescence ici. Je m'occuperai bien de lui… Et je pense que cette Ayvanère Thyvask qui m'a tellement harcelé pour des nouvelles, devrait l'aider à reprendre des forces !

- Madame est servie, interrompit le majordome en s'inclinant devant Mylavie Skendromme.

* * *

Brossant ses cheveux blonds, devant sa coiffeuse, Karémyne tardait à regagner le lit.

- Merci encore, ma toute belle, fit Albator, ses mains sur les épaules de sa femme que couvrait un soyeux peignoir. Je réalise enfin tout l'amour qu'il t'a fallu pour accepter Aldéran et l'aime comme s'il était de ta chair et de ton sang !

- Je ne pouvais pas ne pas aimer ce petit être innocent ! Ton fils !

Elle se leva pour lui faire face, écarter les mèches blanches de son visage et embrasser ses lèvres.

- Aldéran sera bientôt de retour ici. Tu lui as sauvé la vie ! Ce miracle, tu l'as accompli !

Et Karémyne se blottit contre l'homme qui était le seul et grand amour de sa vie !


	25. Chapter 25

CHAPITRE XXV

**41****.**

Bien que cela heurte le sens de l'esthétique du majordome, il n'avait pu que se plier aux désirs de son jeune maître !

Les tables avaient été poussées, les fauteuils rapprochés et un drap sombre avait été tendu pour faire comme une moitié de tente près de la cheminée du salon principal du Manoir.

Son nid ainsi constitué, Aldéran avait pu confortablement s'y installer quand il voulait être au cœur de la demeure.

* * *

- Je t'ai apporté du thé glacé, fit Albator en posant le verre près du fauteuil-banquette où son fils se trouvait, allant s'asseoir avec le sien dans le divan en face. Ca va ?

- Lentement… Je ne sais même pas monter d'une traite les marches du grand escalier du hall, à part ça, tout baigne !

- Allons, Aldéran, ce n'est que normal, fit doucement son père. Tu as subi une lourde et longue intervention ! Il va falloir du temps à ton corps pour s'en remettre.

- Difficile de l'oublier, ma cicatrice du nombril à la gorge quasi, me la rappelle à chaque fois que je sors de la douche… Enfin, elle disparaîtra totalement, je dois patienter, en effet !

Le jeune homme but quelques gorgées de son thé glacé.

- Un jumeau… Je ne l'ai jamais soupçonné. Il n'y a jamais eu ce lien si souvent détaillé, des pensées communes ou l'ombre d'une autre présence même si on était diamétralement opposés ! Pourquoi la Magicienne Blanche devait-elle nous séparer ?

- Elle ne pouvait vous élever, vous de vrais petits Humains. Elle a voulu donner une chance à l'un de vous. Et je te rappelle que la malédiction imposait que vous ne vous croisiez jamais ! Logique incompréhensible de ce monde surnaturel… Si j'avais pu, tous les deux…

- Et tu l'as abattu, de sang-froid, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, alors que…

- Génétiquement, oui, c'était mon enfant mais comment aurais-je pu concevoir autre chose que l'horreur du serial killer qu'il était ? Mais, ce ne fut pas facile, je te l'assure, avoua alors le pirate. Je ne suis pas à un crime près, certains sont cependant plus lourds à supporter, après.

- Tu le regrettes ? insista Aldéran.

- Pas un instant ! Tu sembles soucieux, Aldie ? Ne me dis pas que tu aurais préféré… !

- J'aurais juste vraiment voulu savoir lequel de nous deux, quelle face nous représentions ! Après tout, désormais, tu ne saurais jamais si tu n'as pas au final donné une seconde chance au jumeau démoniaque ! ?

- Quelle importance ? rétorqua alors légèrement Albator. C'est à mon fils que j'ai permis de vivre, c'est tout ce qui importe, la seule réalité ! Je suis fier de toi, mon grand, tellement fier !

- Merci… Je reconnais que tu m'as épaté aussi ! J'espère que tu comptes rester un peu, que j'apprenne à te connaître un eu ?

- Si ça te sied, sourit son père.

La montre d'Aldéran bipant, il fit glisser les médicaments avec une gorgée de thé glacé.

* * *

- Mlle Thyvask, annonça une bonne.

Illuminant la pièce de sa courte chevelure multicolore, la jeune femme s'avança vers Aldéran toujours blotti près de la cheminée, ordinateur sur les genoux. Torko vint la renifler puis retourna se coucher.

- Pardonnez-moi de ne pas me lever…

- Plus vous vous ménagerez, mieux vous vous rétablirez, Inspecteur Skendromme.

- Vous avez rendu votre rapport ? questionna-t-il alors qu'elle prenait place.

- Oui, sinon je l'aurais entaché de doute en venant voir en privé un de mes suspects ! Je n'ai pas trouvé de brebis noire au AZ37. Votre Colonel demeure cependant sur la sellette. Et à la moindre anomalie, un autre expert reviendra !

- Pourquoi avez-vous fait le trajet jusqu'ici ? Je pouvais faire une demande d'une copie de ce rapport sur le site des Polices !

- Comme si vous l'ignoriez ! Vous avez été direct, lors de cette soirée des donateurs. Je sais que vous savez que vous me plaisez également ! J'attendrai que vous ayiez retrouvé la forme…

- Et, à quoi vous a-t-on affectée, à présent ? s'enquit le jeune homme.

- Je repars user de mes compétences de Criminologue auprès de ma propre équipe de Profileurs. Il est fort à parier, Aldéran, que nos routes se croisent autrement que dans un pieu !

- J'espère bien !

Ayvanère se leva pour venir s'asseoir près de lui, ne pouvait s'empêcher de glisser un œil vers l'impressionnante cicatrice qu'elle apercevait entre les premiers boutons non fermés de sa chemise.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Clio ? questionna Albator alors que la jurassienne avait tressailli et presque tremblé ! Ce ne sont que les nuages noirs annonciateurs d'un bon orage.

* * *

- Un orage, un ouragan, il va tout dévaster… gémit-elle en lâchant sa harpe. Quelque chose a provoqué un déséquilibre dans le monde surnaturel et ça va se répercuter sur nous, notre monde !

- Mais, de quoi parles-tu ?

Clio secoua la tête, semblant retrouver ses esprits et elle ramassa son instrument de musique.

- Je ne sais pas… Je crois que j'ai divagué, l'espace d'un instant. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien. C'est toi au contraire, qui a rétabli l'équilibre de notre tout petit monde.

Et les deux amis échangèrent un petit sourire complice.

* * *

Face au miroir, n'ayant pas allumé dans la salle de bain, le halo de la lune pleine jetant des reflets blafards sur son visage, Aldéran fixait l'image qui lui était renvoyée alors qu'une lueur rouge brillait dans ses prunelles bleu marine.

- Si seulement tu avais idée de ce que tu as fait, vieux croûton de pirate dépassé ! Tu nous as fait fusionner, Kwendel et moi – exactement ce que la malédiction voulait en réalité éviter en faisant mourir l'un de nous, quel qu'il soit ! Ce côté maléfique qui a toujours dormi en moi, bientôt je ne pourrai retenir ses sautes d'humeur, et je n'en ai d'ailleurs aucune envie ! Je sens que je vais bien m'amuser désormais… Et si tu te dresses sur mon chemin, je te balaye ! Le fils qui tue son père, c'est une vieille et intéressante coutume !

Et Aldéran ne put retenir un petit rire sardonique.

FIN


End file.
